The Birth of Human Faction
by The World Arcana
Summary: Naruto pergi ke dimensi lain dan dia membebaskan para Bijuu setelah dia kalah telak oleh Great Red. Apa Naruto bisa mengatasi dunia yang dipenuhi oleh para makhluk supernatural? Dengan wanita cantik yang telah dia nikahi dan juga putri sulung dan putra bungsu mereka, he can solve everything.
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Chapter 1: A New Life

Naruto Uzumaki yang telah kehilangan tangan kanannya setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha untuk menghentikan rencana revolusi yang dia miliki saat ini sedang melihat partner sejatinya Kurama yang sedang berbicara dengan para bijuu yang lain. Dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat agar perang tidak terjadi kembali di _**Elemental Nation**_ dan perdamaian yang diinginkan senseinya yang telah meninggal, Jiraiya bisa terwujud. Hagoromo yang merupakan pendahulu dari para _**Shinobi**_ yang juga dikenal sebagai _**Rikudou Sennin**_ pun melihat reinkarnasi putranya yang bernama _**Ashura**_ dengan seksama dan juga diikuti oleh para _**Bijuu**_ yang sudah lepas dari _**Chibaku Tensei**_ yang digunakan oleh Sasuke dan tidak lupa dengan Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Sakura yang penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Panggil Hagoromo dan saat dia merespon panggilannya, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hagoromo-jiji, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat senseinya yang bernama Kakashi dan juga sahabatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hoy! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatan milikmu dan kekuatan milikku diperlukan untuk membatalkan _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu itu Sasuke." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Hagoromo dan menyeringai "Tapi kau bisa membatalkan _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dan juga membebaskan semua orang yang terkena efek jurus itu kan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku masih memiliki life force dan chakra yang cukup untuk melakukan itu." Jawab Hagoromo dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi memangnya kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Aku cemas walaupun perang telah berakhir dan aliansi telah terbentuk, masih ada beberapa orang yang akan mengincar Kurama dan para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku berpikiran aku akan menyegel semua _**Bijuu**_ dan membawanya ke dimensi lain yang tidak akan bisa dicapai oleh siapapun yang berasal dari _**Elemental Nation**_ dan kemudian aku akan melepaskan mereka semua disana."

Hagoromo, Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi pun kaget akan rencana Naruto itu dan kemudian Kurama yang telah berhasil menyatukan kekuatan _**Ying**_ dan _**Yang**_ miliknya pun terlihat marah pada Naruto " **Naruto** … **Kau baka**! **Jika kau melakukan itu maka kau akan mati**! **Apa kau lupa bayaran dari** _ **Jinchuuriki**_ **yang melepaskan atau direbut** _ **Bijuu**_ **miliknya adalah kematian**? **Otou** - **sama saja mengalami ini tidak lama setelah dia memecah tubuh** _ **Juubi**_ **dari tubuhnya dan melepaskan kami yang merupakan pecahan dari tubuh** _ **Juubi**_ **dari tubuhnya** , **apalagi kau NARUTO**!"

"Itu benar Naruto, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau melakukan ini." Tambah Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Kurama, kau ingat pada apa yang aku janjikan pada kau dan para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata dengan lantang "Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membuat kalian semua bebas dan tidak akan diburu lagi seperti dulu! Aku tahu kalian ingin bebas seperti makhluk hidup yang lain jadi jangan pikirkan aku, Kurama. Lagipula jika aku mati, aku bisa bertemu dengan ero-sennin, kaa-chan dan tou-chan serta _**Hokage**_ -jiji."

" **Tapi aku tidak mau mengorbankan nyawamu Naruto** …" Ucap Kurama dengan nada sedih dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kau adalah teman dan partnerku**."

"Maaf Kurama, minna…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan teknik _**Chakura Kusari**_ yang dimiliki ibunya dan Karin. Rantai itu pun memecah dan melilit semua _**Bijuu**_ dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau tahu aku, Kurama… Aku tidak suka melanggar janji."

" **Oy**! **Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu Naruto**!" Teriak Kurama yang sudah terseret masuk ke tubuh Naruto bersamaan dengan _**Bijuu**_ yang lain.

Melihat Naruto telah menyerap ke sembilan _**Bijuu**_ , Hagoromo kemudian melihat Naruto dan berkata "Apa kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu ini, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat tatapan kedua sahabatnya dan senseinya yang membuat dia merasa sedikit sedih saat melihat ekspresi sedih "Kumohon, minna… Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau adalah sahabat dan rivalku serta kau telah menyadarkanku sebelum aku menjadi musuh seluruh dunia. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat aku mendengar bahwa kau akan mengorbankan dirimu, Naruto! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, para teman kita dan juga semua orang di _**Konoha**_?"

"Aku memikirkan mereka, Sasuke… Tsunade-baachan, Konohamaru, Teuchi-jiisan, teman-teman kita anggota _**Rookie 9**_ , semuanya." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihanku. Ayah dan ibuku berkorban demi melindungiku dari serangan Kurama dan ero-sennin mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyerang Nagato yang dia kira adalah pemimpin _**Akatsuki**_ supaya _**Akatsuki**_ tidak lagi mengincarku dan yang lain juga. Aku hanya melakukan giliranku untuk berkorban demi kebaikan dan kedamaian _**Elemental Nation**_. Jadi, maafkan aku Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata Kakashi "Katakan pada mereka kalau aku tewas saat kita berhadapan dengan Kaguya dan Sakura-chan…"

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan pada Hinata kalau aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya."

"Tentu saja."

"Kakashi-sensei berhentilah bersikap mesum dan terus membaca buku _**Icha**_ - _ **Icha**_ milikmu itu atau kau akan terus-terusan men-jomblo." Ucap Naruto dan dia pun melanjutkan sambil melihat Sasuke "Dan Sasuke… Jangan terus kau acuhkan perasaan cinta Sakura-chan atau akan ada orang yang merebutnya darimu.

"Tch…" Decih Sasuke yang membuang muka saat dia mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu meskipun wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan wajah Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha, buka sebuah lubang dimensi dengan mata _**Choku**_ - _ **Tomoe Rinnegan**_ milikmu…" Ucap Hagoromo pada Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan mata pemberiannya dari Hagoromo.

"Hn…"

Sebuah lubang dimensi pun terbentuk berkat kekuatan mata Sasuke itu dan kemudian Hagoromo gentian melihat Naruto "Kau sudah siap, Uzumaki?"

"Aku siap, _**Rikudou**_ -jiji." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan mode terkuatnya, _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ dan kemudian dia melihat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melompat ke ruang dimensi itu "Selamat tinggal, minna. Terima kasih Sasuke karena kau adalah termasuk orang yang pertama mengganggap keberadaanku serta mengakui kekuatanku ini selain _**Hokage**_ -jiji, keluarga Teuchi-ossan, Konohamaru dan juga Iruka-sensei. Terima kasih Sakura kau selalu menolongku jika aku berada dalam kesulitan, jika saja tidak ada kau mungkin saja aku sudah mati saat Kurama diambil oleh Madara dari dalam tubuhku. Dan juga terima kasih sensei, walaupun sebelumaku pergi untuk berlatih dengan ero-sennin, kau tidak pernah mengajariku seperti yang dilakukan oleh ero-sennin dan lebih sibuk untuk mengajari Sasuke tapi tanpa kau serta Yamato-taicho dan juga Asuma-sensei, aku tidak akan bisa menguasai _**Rasenshuriken**_ dan juga melampaui tou-chan. Sasuke… Tolong jaga perdamaian di _**Elemental Nation**_ karena aku tidak aka nada lagi untuk membantu mereka dan harapan kami hanya ada padamu saja Sasuke, reinkarnasi Indra."

"Aku akan menjalankan amanahmu ini, Naruto." Balas Sasuke yang menatap tubuh Naruto menghilang saat lubang dimensi itu sudah menutup rapat-rapat "Saudaraku…"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi…" Ucap Hagoromo dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku harus membatalkan teknik yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya dengan perantara Madara itu, _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_."

Setelah itu, mereka semua pun pergi ke tempat para aliansi shinobi berada dan Hagoromo langsung menggunakan tekniknya untuk membatalkan _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dan itu membuat semua orang kembali seperti semula. Saat _**Godaime Hokage**_ , Tsunade tersadar dan dia tidak melihat Naruto dimanapun… Dia pun meminta penjelasan pada Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan kesunyian dan tangisan dari mereka yang telah kehilangan sosok sahabat serta murid itu. Melihat mereka bertiga tidak bisa menjelaskan pada Tsunade, Hagoromo pun menawarkan diri dan menjelaskan dan itu membuat semua anggota aliansi shinobi terutama para shinobi dan kunoichi dari _**Konoha**_ dan juga Gaara terkejut bukan main saat dia mendengar dari Hagoromo bahwa Naruto tewas saat dia melawan Kaguya di dimensinya dan tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu saat dia terkeni teknik _**All**_ - _ **Killing Ash**_ _**Bone**_ milik Kaguya. Setelah itu para shinobi dan kunoichi dari _**Konoha**_ pun pulang dengan kesedihan mendalam dan para warga _**Konoha**_ juga bersedih setelah mendengar pahlawan desa mereka mati di dalam perang. Tsunade mengundurkan diri menjadi _**Godaime**_ dan memberikan jabatannya kepada Kakashi sebagai _**Rokudaime**_ , segala catatan kejahatan Sasuke dihapus sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuannya dalam perang dan dia juga diterima kembali sebagai shinobi dan warga desa _**Konoha**_ tapi dia kemudian menghilang bersama Sakura dan hanya mengatakan kalau dia akan melindungi _**Konoha**_ dari dalam bayangan. Desa _**Konoha**_ juga kehilangan 3 orang shinobi yang berperan besar dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yaitgu Neji Hyuuga yang mati saat dia melindungi Naruto dan Hinata dari teknik duri tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh _**Juubi**_ yang terperangkap oleh teknik _**Doton**_ milik Kitsuchi, Obito Uchiha yang telah berubah jalan berkat bantuan Naruto juga tewas saat dia terkena teknik milik Kaguya yang bernama _**All**_ - _ **Killing Ash Bone**_ yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu saat teknik itu mengenai tubuhnya, dan terakhir Naruto Uzumaki yang tewas dengan cara yang sama seperti Obitodiketahui oleh para temannya yang lain serta para warga _**Konoha**_ bahwa dia mati dengan cara yang sama seperti Obito tapi itu hanyalah kebohongan dari _**Team 7**_ minus Sai dan Yamato serta Hagoromo agar mereka tidak tahu Naruto mengorbankan dirinya lagi demi kebahagian orang banyak dengan cara membawa 9 makhluk yang menjadi alasan terjadinya perang itu dan membebaskannya di tempat lain. Yang jadi pertanyaan… Apakah Naruto akan mati di dimensi lain setelah melepaskan semua _**Bijuu**_ yang lain atau dia akan bertahan hidup seperti ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki yang masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah Kurama diambil dari tubuhnya? Hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

-Time Skip-

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning spiky dengan tubuh dan dahi yang telah dibalut oleh perban dan tangan kanannya yang sudah putus pun bangun dan melihat dirinya sedang berada disebuah ruangan bercat biru muda dengan interior yang tersusun rapi dan itu membuatnya iri karena kamar ini berbeda sekali dengan kamar di apartemennya yang selalu berantakan seperti kapal pecah, dia adalah Naruto.

'Ukh, dimana aku?' Batin Naruto yang saat ini sedang merintih kesakitan saat dia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit 'Aku ingat aku berada di sebuah ruangan hitam pekat dan aku kemudian berhadapan dengan seekor naga besar yang bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah walaupun aku memakai _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. Kemudian setelah aku mengeluarkan avatar Kurama dengan enam tangan itu dan aku menggunakan teknik gabungan _**Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Futon Rasenshuriken**_ dan _**Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_ untuk mengecohnya, aku berhasil kabur dan terlempar ke suatu tempat dan aku membebaskan Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan Kurama…. Kemudian pandanganku mengabur dan aku tiba-tiba saja roboh, lalu aku tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat ini. Apa aku sudah mati karena telah melepaskan semua _**Bijuu**_? Nah, sepertinya aku masih berada di dalam dunia kehidupan. Tidak mungkin dunia kematian memiliki ruangan serapi ini.'

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bangun…"

Naruto pun melihat ke arah suara itu berasal dan dia melihat gadis tercantik yang belum pernah dia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Gadis itu berkulit putih, bermata biru, dan rambut kuning sebahunya yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Dia juga memakai jaket tanpa tudung dengan jelana jeans berwarna hitam kelam dan dibelakang tubuhnya, kau juga bisa melihat sebuah pedang yang bertengger di balik tubuhnya. Walaupun gadis itu adalah gadis tercantik yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, dia sebagai shinobi tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Dia pun berniat mengambil kunainya untuk berjaga-jaga tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat kantung yang biasanya dia pakai untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya seperti shuriken, kunai, bom asap dan sebagainya kosong seolah kantung itu tidak pernah dimasukkan apapun oleh Naruto.

"Ara, apa kau mencari ini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantung plastik pada Naruto.

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat semua senjata ninjanya seperti kunai, shuriken, dan lain-lain berada di dalam kantung yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu dan membuat Naruto geram "Siapa kau? Beraninya kau mengambil barang-barangku?"

"Maaf…" Balas gadis itu yang melemparkan kantung yang dia pegang pada Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan, namaku Arturia Pendragon atau kau bisa memanggilku Arturia, Altria, atau Saber. Aku mohon maaf telah mengambil barang-barangmu tanpa izinmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang aku tolong membunuhku saat dia tahu kalau dia masih memegang senjata miliknya kan?"

Pandangan Naruto yang tadi menajam pun melunak saat mendengar ucapan Arturia dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu tentang itu. Kau hanya waspada saja kalau-kalau aku menyerangmu Arturia-san. Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

Arturia pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur tempat Naruto dirawat dan dia pun berkata "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-san? Sudah baikan? Saat aku pertama kali menemukanmu, kondisimu sangatlah buruk. Dada dan juga perutmu terkena luka cakar sana-sini, kepalamu juga terus mengeluarkan darah. Tapi yang paling buruk, adalah tangan kananmu. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyembuhkannya tapi aku sudah meminta bantuan pada temanku untuk mencarikan tangan buatan untukmu, jadi kumohon bertahanlah."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Arturia-san, tubuh dan juga kepalamu sudah baikan walaupun aku masih merasa sedikit rasa sakit di kepalaku. Dan soal tangan kananku itu, tidak usah dipirkan. Tapi terima kasih atas usaha dan bantuanmu." Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum manis dan itu membuat wajah Arturia bersemu kemerahan dan kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, Arturia-san… Boleh aku tahu ini dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumahku di _**Vatikan**_." Jawab Arturia.

'Sepertinya tidak ada kota atau desa yang bernama _**Vatikan**_ di _**Elemental Nation**_?' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Jadi aku berhasil pergi ke dimensi lain dan dilihat dari perkataan Arturia-san berarti pertarunganku dengan naga merah besar itu dan juga aku yang membebaskan para _**Bijuu**_ itu memang benar-benar nyata. Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup? Dan kenapa aku tidak merasakan adanya keberadaan mereka di tubuhku tapi aku masih merasakan chakra mereka mengalir di diriku seperti ini?"

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Naruto-san?" Tanya Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa Arturia-san." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian perutnya berbunyi dan itu membuat Arturia tertawa geli dan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena dia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti lapar karena kau sudah tertidur selama seminggu ini dan belum menerima asupan apapun karena tubuhmu belum memakan atau meminum apapun." Ucap Arturia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu dulu…"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Arturia-san." Balas Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Saat melihat Arturia pergi, Naruto pun tiduran dan kemudian wajahnya memerah saat dia mengingat Arturia dan dia pun membatin "Arturia-san, sudah cantik baik lagi. Dia mengingatkanku pada Hinata. Semoga saja dia tidak memiliki sifat pemalu dan juga sifat stalkernya juga.'

Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto pun mencium sesuatu yang lezat dan benar saja… Arturia masuk ke kamarnya dengan piring berisi makanan di tangannya. Naruto yang memang sudah sangat lapar ingin mengambil piring di yang bertengger di tangannya tapi Arturia berhasil menghindar dan membuat Naruto gagal mendapatkan piring berisi makanan itu dari tangan Arturia "Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku, Arturia-san?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa makan dengan benar dengan kondisi seperti itu, Naruto-san." Jawab Arturia dan kemudian dia duduk di kursi di dekat Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Jadi aku akan mensuapimu…"

"Huh…"

Belum sempat Naruto merespon, mulutnya pun mendapat sensasi kelezatan luar biasa karena Arturia mengambil sesendok nasi dan memasukkannya ke mulut Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah Naruto… Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah saat Arturia menyuapinya, wajah Arturia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto dan membuat wajah dia memerah tapi dia tahan dan itu membuat Arturia melihatnya "Kau kenapa Naruto-san? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

"Bukan begitu… Masakanmu itu enak, enak banget malah." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Arturia sedikit memerah dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan dengan terbata-bata dan menahan keringat dingin yang mengalir karena dia takut akan terjadi hal yang luar biasa karena wajah Arturia yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya "Ta-Tapi wajahmu terlalu dekat denganku, Arturia-san…"

"Oops, maaf…" Balas Arturia yang wajahnya memerah karena dia baru sadar bnahwa jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat dan dia pun menjauhkan jaraknya dari Naruto.

"Ara, ara… Sudah menyembuhkannya dan menunggunya sampai dia sadar, kau juga menyuapinya dengan mesra seperti itu Altria-chan. Aku jadi iri padamu, hiks…" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam twintail yang memakai baju merah dengan lambang salib di bagian depannya serta rok pendek berwarna hitam.

"Rin! Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Arturia yang panik saat dia melihat sahabatnya yang energetik dan juga suka mendramatisir keadaan dan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah terang dan juga memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang terus menatap tajam Naruto yang disadari oleh Naruto tapi tidak dengan Arturia.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan pemuda yang kau selamatkan dan sembuhkan sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan tugasmu selama seminggu ini, Altria-chan." Jawab gadis bernama Rin itu, kemudian dia menyeringai saat melihat Naruto dan Arturia dan melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek "Tapi sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja… Mengingat dia telah disembuhkan dan disuapi oleh gadis secantik dirimu, oh dear Altria-chan…"

Wajah Arturia dan Naruto pun memerah karena perkatan frontal dari Rin itu dan kemudian Arturia pun berkata pada Rin dengan nada kesal "Gaaaahhh, Rin! Kalau kau cuma ingin mengejekku saja, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana."

"Sigh, kau tidak usah mengusirku Altria-chan. Aku tidak akan mengambil pacarmu kok." Balas Rin dan itu membuat Arturia makin geram pada Rin dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa tapi perkataan itu seperti membuat tatapan dari pemuda yang datang bersama Rin semakin menajam padanya dan itu membuatnya sedikit nervous.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shirou-kun? Aku baru sadar dari tadi kau menatap Naruto-kun dengan tajam." Tanya Arturia pada pemuda bernama Shirou itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau hanya salah lihat saja Saber-chan." Jawab Shirou.

'Fufufufu, jadi Shirou-kun cemburu saat melihat interaksi dari pemuda itu dan Altria-chan. Ini akan semakin menarik ufufufufu.' Batin Rin dan kemudian dia mendekati Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya "Hai, kau tampan juga kalau dilihat dari dekat… Omong-omong, kau belum tahu nama lengkapku kan. Perkenalkan, namaku Rin Tohsaka. Salam kenal!"

Arturia entah kenapa merasa kesal saat sahabatnya itu berkenalan dengan Naruto dan kemudian Naruto pun memakai tangan kirinya untuk menjabat tangan Rin "Salam kenal juga Rin-san. Perkenalkan namaku, Naruto Uzumaki dan maaf aku menjabat tanganmu dengan tangan kiriku. Seperti yang kau lihat tangan kananku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau kehilangan tangan kananmu sejak seminggu lalu kok. Soalnya aku yang membantu Altria-chan membawamu ke tempatnya untuk diobati." Potong Rin.

"Ah, begitu ya. Terima kasih pada kalian berdua kalau begitu." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada tersenyum "Kalau kalian berdua tidak menolongku, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan nyawaku satu minggu yang lalu."

"Tidak apa-apa, senang bisa membantu." Balas Rin dan juga Arturia, kemudian Arturia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Tapi aku penasaran loh, Naruto-san. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka seberat itu? Apa kau melawan seorang iblis liar atau malaikat jatuh?"

'Huh, iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh… Heh, sepertinya aku terlempar di dimensi yang lumayan menarik.' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak, aku tidak diserang oleh dua makhluk yang kau ceritakan itu. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti malam kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ara, ara… Apa aku mencium aka nada pembicaraan intens disini nanti malam?" Tanya Rin pada Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Naruto agak panik karena takut akan terjadi salah paham, ditambah Shirou menatapnya kembali dengan tajam dan itu membuatnya agak risih.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kalau kau ingin mendengarnya, kau juga boleh mendengarnya kok Rin-san."

"Boleh juga, aku juga ingin mendengar ceritamu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuatmu terluka seperti itu dan itu bukan karena perbuatan iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh." Balas Rind an kemudian dia melihat Shirou dan berkata "Bagaimana denganmu, Shirou-kun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Dulio-sama dan Griselda-sama." Balas Shirou dan kemudian dia pergi dari kamar tempat Arturia merawat Naruto.

"Tunggu Shirou-kun!" Teriak Rin yang langsung mengejar Shirou.

"Shirou-kun aneh sekali hari ini…" Ucap Arturia saat dia melihat Shirou dan Rin yang telah pergi dari rumahnya.

"Mungkin dia cemburu pada kita berdua, Arturia-san." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat Arturia menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Arturia.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti…" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya, kau masih lapar kan? Mau aku suapi lagi karena tadi acara makanmu terganggu oleh kehadiran Rin dan juga Shirou-kun." Tanya Arturia.

"Boleh…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jangan dekatkan wajah cantikmu itu dengan wajahku. Nanti jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar…"

Arturia yang mendengar itu wajahnya sedikit memerah dan dia melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Naruto. Kemudian dia pun teringat pada Shirou dan dia pun membatin 'Perasaanku ini… Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini? Bukannya aku menyukai Shirou-kun, tapi kenapa saat bersama Naruto-san, perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini? Kumohon bantu aku, ya Tuhan…'

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, dia pun juga sedang memikirkan perasaannya pada Arturia 'Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan pada Arturia-san ini? Aku hanya merasakan perasaan ini pada Sakura, Sara dan Hinata. Tapi perasaanku pada Sakura hanyalah wujud rivalitasku pada Sasuke, dan perasaanku pada Sara terhalangi oleh tembok waktu karena perbedaan waktuku dan Sara dan juga aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hinata karena kami sudah berbeda dimensi. Aku harus memikirkan perasaanku ini matang-matang, aku tidak ingin member harapan palsu pada Hinata tapi kita tidak berakhir dimanapun. Dan juga aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Arturia-san… Dia sudah menolongku dengan susah payah, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Kumohon bantu aku, Kami-sama, Hagoromo-jiji."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 1 Saber and Shinobi is updated… Biar ane klarifikasi dulu ya. Fic ini AU, jadi char Fate/Stay Night kaya Shirou, Rin, sama Saber/Arturia ini adalah exorcist di fic ini jadi jangan kira Shirou, Rin sama Saber ada bagian dalam _**Fifth Holy Grail War**_ kaya di canon-nya. Di fic ini juga ada char dari anime lain kaya Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito dan Asuna(Sword Art Online) atau Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Ultear Milkovich dan Gray Fullbuster(Fairy Tail). Untuk di Fairy Tail, latar cerita fic ini bisa dibilang setelah battle _**Ishgar**_ vs _**Alvarez**_ dan juga Zeref ada di fic ini dan kutukannya sudah hilang. Jadi ceritanya setelah para mage dari _**Ishgar**_ berhasil memenangkan pertarungan melawan _**Alvarez**_ , mereka pun terkirim di dimensi DxD dan _**Fairy Tail**_ , _**Sabretooth**_ , _**Lamia Scale**_ , _**Blue Pegasus**_ , _**Quattro Cerberus**_ , _**Mermaid Heel**_ , _**Crime Sorciere**_ dan mage dari _**Alvarez Empire**_ yang cuma tersisa Zeref, Irene, Brandish, Dimaria membuat aliansi penyihir yang menjaga keamanan manusia dari makhluk supernatural. Kekuatan dan sifat Natsu sama seperti di fic _**Fire Devil Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail**_.

Info pair dan anak mereka:

Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon:

Asia Uzumaki(AN: Asia Argento di canon #Plakkk. Semua orang juga tahu dodol.)

Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito x Asuna Yuuki:

Kirigaya Yui

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno(Mereka akan muncul di akhir-akhir cerita):

Sarada Uchiha

Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich:

Luna Layla Dragneel(Lucy)

Igneel Zeref Dragneel(Ultear)

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser:

Silver Fullbuster

Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion:

Natasha Dragneel.

And many more…

Kalau ada yang mau nambahin game atau anime yang pengin ditambahin ke fic xover ini bilang aja tapi kasih tau alur cerita dari game serta anime tersebut dan juga karakternya,ok.

-The World Arcana-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Chapter 2: Saber and Shinobi Love

- _ **Vatikan**_ , _**DxD Universe**_ -

Rin dan juga Arturia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata orang yang mereka selamatkan dari kematian ternyata adalah seorang shinobi atau ninja dari dimensi lain setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Dan yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah dia bertemu dan berhadapan eksistensi terkuat dari dimensi mereka yaitu _**Great Red**_ dan berhasil bertahan hidup walaupun dia dikalahkan dengan telak olehnya.

"Kau bilang kau kau adalah ninja dari dimensi lain dan kau juga masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah kalah telak saat berhadapan dengan eksistensi terkuat di dimensi kami yang disebut _**Great Red**_?" Tanya Rin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia pun menatap datar Naruto dan berkata dengan nada kesal "Kau pikir aku dan Arturia bisa percaya dengan kata-katamu itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli kalian berdua percaya padaku atau tidak. Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan pada kalian." Jawab Naruto.

Arturia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan dia pun berkata "Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-san…"

"Terima kasih atas kata-katamu itu Arturia-san." Balas Naruto yang juga tersenyum saat melihat Arturia percaya padanya.

'Mereka berdua itu…' Batin Rin yang tersenyum saat melihat interaksi sahabatnya dan Naruto 'Aku jadi ingin mendekatkan mereka berdua. Dan juga sepertinya Altria sudah tidak menyukai Shirou lagi.'

"Rin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Arturia.

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Rin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Naruto-san… Bisa kau tunjukkan sebuah bukti kalau kau adalah seorang ninja?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan _**Kage Bunshin**_ seperti dulu karena aku sudah kehilangan tangan kananku." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku juga tidak tahu aku bisa menggunakan ini dengan tangan kiriku atau tidak… Tapi aku akan mencobanya, _**Rasengan**_!"

Arturia dan juga Rin terkejut dan kagum saat mereka melihat sebuah energi seukuran bola tenis yang muncul di tangan Naruto "Ini adalah salah satu teknikku, namanya _**Rasengan**_. Hanya itu teknik yang kutahu saat ini dan juga variasinya…Aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan _**Kage Bunshin**_ karena aku tidak memiliki kedua tanganku seperti dulu. Aku jadi merasa gagal menjadi seorang shinobi, setidaknya tanganku yang telah aku korbankan itu berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatku dari kegelapannya sendiri."

Greeppp

"Arturia-san…" Ucap Naruto saat tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Arturia dengan erat dan itu membuatnya terkejut

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu Naruto-san." Ucap Arturia sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bukanlah shinobi yang gagal Naruto-san. Kau adalah seorang pahlawan… Kau melawan musuh dan juga monster di perang yang kau sebut sebagai Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 itu dan juga kau telah menyelamatkan temanmu dari kegelapan sendiri meski kau dan dia harus kehilangan tangan kalian. Tanpa kau mungkin semua orang di dimensimu akan terjebak dalam revolusi yang diinginkan oleh temanmu itu."

"Arigatou, Arturia-san." Balas Naruto yang juga membalas pelukan Arturiadan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ara, kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini dong." Ucap Rin yang melihat scene pelukan antara Naruto dan Arturia "Aku jadi iri loh…"

Mereka berdua pun menyadari bahwa mereka masih berpelukan satu sama lain dan itu membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membuat Rin mendesah kecewa "Are, kenapa dilepas? Ayo lanjutkan lagi, jangan pikirkan aku. Anggap saja aku disini hanya bayangan."

"Rin!"

Rin menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan kencang dari sahabatnya itu yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal karena dari tadi siang, dia terus menggoda Naruto dan Arturia. Melihat Rin yang beranjak dari kasurnya, Arturia yang masih kesal pun berkata pada Rin "Mau kemana kau Rin? Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Pulang, aku sudah mengantuk." Jawab Rin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sampai jumpa, Altria-chan, Naruto-san."

"Tch, dia itu…" Balas Arturia saat melihat temannya seenaknya saja langsung pergi setelah dia membuat wajahnya itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus "Maafkan Rin ya, Naruto-san. Dia itu memang selalu menggodaku, dulu dia menggodaku dengan Shirou-kun sekarang malah denganmu."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Arturia-san." Balas Naruto.

Arturia pun tersenyum pada Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku permisi untuk ke kamarku ya, besok aku ada misi dari atasanku jadi aku harus istirahat yang cukup."

Naruto pun menggangguk mengerti dan kemudian mereka pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing. Saat sampai di kamarnya, dia pun duduk di kasurnya dan dia pun membatin sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah tidak terdapat segel fuin yang dibuat ayahnya untuk menyegel Kurama di tubuhnya 'Minna, aku yakin aku sudah mengeluarkan kalian semua dari tubuhku… Tapi mengapa aku masih merasakan chakra kalian di dalam tubuhku? Dan jika kalian masih di tubuhku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian?'

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat di balik gelapnya malam, ada seorang pria berambut merah(AN: Gaya rambut orang ini kaya Zeonsilt/Haschen, MC Growlanser V: Heritage of War) yang memakai jubah yang mempunyai tudung dan tudung itu menutupi kepalanya 'Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi, partner…'

Dia pun merasakan kehadiran seorang wanita berambut biru panjang dengan jubah yang sama sepertinya dan itu membuatnya berkata "Jadi bagaimana… Kemana kita harus pergi, Matatabi?

" _ **Kyoto**_ , kota para _**Youkai**_." Jawab Matatabi singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Disana kita bisa mengendalikan kekuatan baru pengganti chakra kita yang kita berikan pada Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun"

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi ke _**Kyoto**_ untuk menguasai kekuatan baru kita." Balas pria yang ternyata adalah Kurama dan dijawab dengan anggukan setuju ketujuh sosok yang baru muncul setelah percakapan Kurama dan Matatabi " _ **Tailed Beast Force**_ … bergerak!"

-Keesokan harinya-

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya saat dia dibangunkan oleh Arturia dengan lemah lembut. Entah kenapa, dia seperti punya keluarga sendiri saat menerima perlakuan Arturia. Dia seperti merasakan kasih sayang keluarga yang tidak pernah dia rasakan karena ayah dan ibunya telah lama mati saat kelahirannya yang juga merupakan sejarah terburuk karena hari itu adalah hari dimana Kurama mengamuk di _**Konoha**_ karena dia dikendalikan oleh Obito dan juga hari dimana Kurama juga membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Arturia karena dia khawatir karena saat dia menyuapinya, dia hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja… Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang keluargaku karena mereka berdua meninggal setelah kelahiranku dan juga aku tidak punya adik atau kakak. Tapi saat bersamamu, aku merasakan kasih sayang keluarga yang telah lama hilang Arturia-san, terima kasih banyak."

Greeeppp

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun." Balas Arturia yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan Naruto juga membalas pelukannya.

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari ada suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah Rin dan Shirou yang ingin menjemput Arturia karena mereka mendapatkan misi dari high-up mereka, Dulio dan Griselda "Saber-chan apa kau sudah…"

Perkataan Shirou berhenti saat dia melihat Arturia dan Naruto sedang berpelukan erat dan dia pun langsung memisahkan mereka dengan paksa dan dia pun mencekik dan berteriak pada Naruto "Berani sekali kau memeluk dia orang asing, kau ini diselamatkan oleh dia dari kematian jangan menyalahgunakan kebaikan dia brengsek!"

"Shirou-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan dia!" Teriak Arturia saat melihat sahabatnya atau mantan orang yang dia cintai itu mencekik seseorang yang sudah mulai merebut hatinya, kemudian dia pun melihat Rin dan berkata "Rin! Cepat bantu aku untuk memisahkan mereka berdua!"

Tapi bukannya datang Rin hanya terdiam karena dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Melihat sahabatnya tidak bisa banyak membantu, Arturia pun memutuskan untuk memisahkan Shirou dari Naruto sendiri tapi Shirou masih tidak mau berhenti mencekik Naruto yang sudah hampir tidak bernafas dan dia pun mendorong Arturia dengan paksa tanpa disengaja dan membuatnya kepalanya terbentur tembok di dekatnya

"Arturia-san! " Teriak Naruto yang langsung membenturkan dahinya pada Shirou dan itu membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Naruto pun kemudian menghampiri Arturia bersamaan dengan Rin dan dia pun melihat dahi Arturia yang mengeluarkan darah dan dia pun berkata "Arturia-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali, Naruto-san." Balas Arturia yang merintih karena kepalanya menabrak tembok dengan keras.

Saat Naruto mendengar Arturia merintih kesakitan, dia pun menutup matanya dan saat dia membuka matanya… Arturia dan Rin pun terkejut saat melihat perubahan mata Naruto yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi mata Naruto saat dia memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_ 'Mata apa itu?'

Naruto pun bangkit dan kemudian dia menatap Shirou dengan tajam dan berkata "Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu itu pada Arturia-san, teme…"

"Huh…"

Buaaakkkk

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Teriak Shirou saat dia dihajar Naruto dengan kekuatannya yang meningkat karena dia menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_.

Kraaaaakkk

Duaaaarrrr

'Ku-Kuat sekali…' Batin Rin dan juga Arturia saat melihat tembok rumah Arturia yang hancur oleh Naruto saat dia menghajar Shirou sampai dia terlempar ke luar rumah Arturia.

Naruto pun keluar dan melihat Shirou yang sudah bangkit sambil menghusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya "Sialan kau, Uzumaki…"

Shirou pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung menebas Naruto tapi bukannya menghindar, dia malah berniat menahannya dengan tangannya dan itu membuat Arturia yang juga sudah keluar dibantu oleh Rin berkata "Naruto-san! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa celaka!"

"Jangan khawatir Arturia-san, aku akan baik-baik saja." Balas Naruto. Di saat Shirou sudah menebaskan pedangnya ke tangan Naruto, Arturia ingin berteriak tapi yang terjadi cukup di luar dugaan mereka bertiga.

Praaannggg

'Pedangku patah…' Batin Shirou, kemudian dia membatin 'Orang macam apa dia ini?'

'Naruto-kun, kau mengagumkan…' Batin Arturia yang tersenyum pada Naruto dan dia juga menambahkan suffiks-kun pada Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Dalam mode ini senjata tajam seperti pedang tidak akan mempan padaku, jadi itu percuma saja." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia membuat _**Rasengan**_ ditangan kirinya dan dia pun berkata "Saat ini adalah hari penghukuman untukmu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Altria-chan, Shirou-san… Jadi bersiap-siaplah!"

Shirou pun menutup mata pasrah karena dia sudah tahu dia tidak akan menang melawan Naruto tapi serangan yang dia nantikan tidak pernah datang dan dia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan melihat Arturia yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan Naruto melihat tatapan mata Arturia yang tidak ingin melihat Naruto membunuh salah satu temannya pun langsung menonaktifkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya.

"Maaf…" Ucap Naruto pada Arturia yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang "Saat dia mencekikku dan berkata kasar padaku, aku masih bisa terima… Tapi saat dia membuatmu terluka, entah kenapa emosiku tidak bisa dikontrol. Aku minta maaf, Altria-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja jadi jangan khawatir." Balas Arturia, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Shirou. Shirou yang melihat dia didatangi oleh Arturia pun berkata "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Plaaakkk

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di salah satu pipi Shirou dan kemudian Arturia berkata "Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan ini Shirou-kun? Apa salah Naruto-kun sampai-sampai kau bahkan tidak gentar untuk menebas Naruto-kun dengan pedangmu itu?"

"Dia merebutmu dariku." Jawab Shirou dan itu membuat dia mendapat tatapan datar dari Arturia "Aku mencintaimu Saber-chan dan melihatmu bersama dia membuat hatiku panas."

"Shirou-san, sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Altria-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Memang kalian tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa." Balas Shirou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dari tatapan kalian berdua aku sudah tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain. Kau menyukai Saber-chan dan juga sebaliknya, benar begitu bukan?"

Dua orang itu hanya terdiam dan kemudian mereka menjawab "Kau memang benar…"

Arturia pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya tapi kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Aku memang mencintai Altria-chan saat aku pertama kali melihatnyatapi kalau ini membuat kau benci padaku, aku bersedia untuk mundur. Karena aku lebih suka mencari teman daripada mencari musuh."

Mendengar itu, Shirou pun terkejut dan dia pun berkata pada Naruto "Kau rela melakukan itu demi orang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang… Aku tidak suka mencari musuh tapi aku lebih suka mencari teman. Buat apa aku mencintai seseorang tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau aku telah menyakiti perasaan seseorang" Balas Naruto dan perkataan itu membuat Arturia menatap Naruto dengan lirih tapi Shirou tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hmm, sepertinya Saber-chan memilih pilihan yang tepat." Ucap Shirou yang tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Huh…"

"Kau sepertinya adalah orang yang cocok untuk Saber-chan." Ucap Shirou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin tanya sekali lagi… Apa kau benar-benar mencintai dia?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik, kalau tidak aku akan merebutnya darimu Naruto-san." Ucap Shirou dan kemudian dia melihat Rin dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi Rin…"

"Kalau aku mengkhianati atau menyakiti Altria-chan, bunuh saja aku di tempat Shirou-san, Rin-san." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat Rin dan Arturia terkejut.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu Naruto-san." Balas Shirou yang langsung pergi bersama dengan Rin tapi sebelum itu dia berkata pada Arturia "Saber-chan, kumohon jangan laporkan kejadian ini pada Dulio-san atau Griselda-san."

"Tentu saja, tidak akan aku laporkan pada mereka tapi tetap saja kau sudah ketahuan oleh Michael-sama dan para _**Seraph**_ yang lain Shirou-kun." Balas Arturia.

"Altria-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah baikan, meskipun kepalaku masih sangat sakit." Jawab Arturia, kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Ya, aku serius." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tolong jangan tanya itu lagi. Itu membuatku malu, maksudku aku menyukaimu sejak aku pertama kali. Itu terdengar aneh kan?"

"Itu namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama Naruto-kun, banyak orang yang merasakannya. Jadi tidak usah merasa aneh seperti itu." Balas Arturia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga merasakannya sejak aku melihatmu seminggu yang lalu tapi aku baru menyadarinya kemarin."

"Jadi kita sudah berpacaran denganmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Yup, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Jawab Arturia yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Uhm… Jadi apa yang harus aku, eh kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku kencan besok." Jawab Arturia.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tidak akan malu?"

"Malu kenapa memangnya?" Tanya balik Arturia.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, Altria-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk tangan kanannya yang sudah putus sebagian setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu Naruto-kun." Balas Arturia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak peduli sebagian tangan kananmu putus karena pertarunganmu dengan sahabatmu. Yang penting adalah kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu, hanya itu yang aku pedulikan."

"Terima kasih Altria-chan." Balas Naruto yang sudah memegang dagu Arturia dan dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum dari Arturia.

Cup

Naruto pun mencium Arturia dan Arturia pun membalasnya dengan mesra. Tidak disangka oleh mereka ada seseorang berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata sedang melihat Naruto dan Arturia. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan membatin sebelum pergi dengan membelah lubang dimensi di dekatnya 'Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir padamu lagi, Arturia. Pria itu bisa menjagamu dengan baik, aku yakin. Untuk Le Fay, serahkan saja dia padaku.'

"Huh…"

"Ada apa Altria-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Arturia secara tiba-tiba menghentikan acara ciuman mereka dan jujur itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku seperti merasakan kehadiran adik kembarku, Arthur disini." Jawab Arturia dengan nada sedih dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Adik kembarku, Arthur Pendragon kabur dari rumah dengan membawa pedang _**Caliburn**_ milik ayahku dan dia juga membawa adik kecilku setelah orang tua kami meninggal. Aku juga kabur dari rumah dan menjadi exorcist untuk membawa Arthur dan Le Fay kembali ke rumah, tapi aku belum dapat petunjuk dimana keberadaan mereka."

Greeppp

"Tenang saja, kita berdua pasti akan menemukan mereka." Ucap Naruto yang memeluk tubuh Arturia dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun." Balas Arturia.

- _ **Magnolia**_ , _**Ishgar**_. _**Fairy Tail Universe**_ -

Natsu Dragneel, _**Etherious**_ terkuat dan juga adik dari Zeref Dragneel dan juga member dari guild terkuat di _**Ishgar**_ , Fairy Tail saat ini sedang terengah-engah saat melawan kakaknya yang abadi karena dia dikutuk oleh seorang dewa bernama _**Ankhseram**_ yang mengutuk Zeref karena dia telah melanggar hukum alam, yaitu menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati… Yaitu Natsu. Dia melawan Zeref karena Zeref berniat mengambil _**Fairy Heart**_ alias tubuh master pertama dari Fairy Tail yaituMavis Vermillion yang dikristalkan oleh master kedua Fairy Tail, Purehito aka Precht.

"Menyerahlah, Natsu… Kau sudah kelelahan setelah kau dan 6 _**Dragon Slayer**_ yang lain melawan _**Acnologia**_." Ucap Zeref yang menatap remeh adiknya yang sudah terlihat kelelahan, bahkan dengan bantuan Mavis yang sudah kembali hidup berkat bantuan Cana Alberona mereka belum bisa mengalahkan Zeref. Apalagi sihir suci _**Fairy**_ seperti _**Fairy Law**_ adalah buatan Zeref dan membuat Mavis tidak bisa menggunakan itu melawan Zeref.

"Jangan sombong dulu, onii-chan." Balas Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau yang seharusnya menyerah. Eileen-san telah menyerah setelah sihir pengendali ingatan yang dipakai August-san telah hilang saat dia dikalahkan oleh Gildarts dan dia telah mengingat kembali Erza sebagai putrinya. Brandish sudah bergabung dalam pihak kami, Invel telah kalah oleh Gray, Larcade sudah aku kalahkan karena tekniknya tidak mempan padaku yang sudah pernah mati 400 tahun lalu, dan para anggota 12 _**Spriggan**_ yang lain telah kalah… Jadi, menyerahlah. Lalu kita bertiga akan mencari cara untuk melepas kutukan itu darimu, Zeref-nii!"

Mata Zeref kemudian berubah menjadi merah dan kemudian dia berkata "Tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan kutukan ini dariku Natsu, hanya kematianlah yang bisa melepaskan kutukanku ini. Jadi cepatlah bunuh aku atau aku akan membunuh semua orang yang kau sayangi!"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, _**Devil Dragon King Mode**_!" Ucap Natsu yang menggunakan _**Second Origins**_ miliknya dan langsung memakai mode terkuatnya yaitu mode gabungan dari _**Blaze Dragon King Mode**_ dan juga _**Etherious Mode**_ miliknya.

"Natsu, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Mavis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pikirkan tentang Lucy, Luna, dan Ultear serta teman-temanmu dan Wendy! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membunuhnya kan?"

"Aku tahu itu tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan kegilaan kakakku." Jawab Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melempar scarf yang menjadi momento dari ayah angkatnya, Igneel pada Mavis "Tolong berikan itu pada Lucy dan bilang padanya untuk memberikan itu pada Luna jika dia sudah besar nanti."

" _ **Death Predation**_!" Ucap Zeref yang bosan melihat percakapan antara Natsu dan Mavis dan langsung menyerang mereka berdua.

Tapi Natsu langsung menghancurkan teknik itu dengan api hitamnya yang mengandung kekuatan _**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ dan juga _**Fire Curse**_ miliknya. Setelah itu Natsu pun langsung melesat ke arah Zeref dan berkata "Bersiaplah, karena impianmu untuk mati akan menjadi nyata Zeref-nii…"

"Datanglah padaku Natsu, tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau bisa membunuhku!" Teriak Zeref.

'Maafkan aku Lucy, Luna, Ultear, minna…' Batin Natsu dan kemudian Natsu pun berhasil mendekat ke arah Zeref dan dia mengeluarkan tekniknya " _ **Devil Dragon King**_ ' _ **s Phoenix Zero Blade**_!"

Api hitam berbentuk rajawali pun langsung terbentuk dari api hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Natsu dan dia langsung melesatkan serangannya dengan telak ke arah Zeref dan membuat dia berteriak "Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Booooooommmm

Zeref pun terlempar jauhsaat terkena teknik Natsu dan Natsu pun bisa melihat kakaknya telah dalam kondisi sekarat dan juga baju kekaisarannya sudah hancur lebur oleh Natsu "Kau berhasil melakukannya Natsu, sepertinya saat ini adalah akhirnya…"

Ohokkk

Natsu pun memuntahkan darah segar dari bibirnya dan dia pun langsung terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk dan dia pun mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya "Natsu!"

Dia pun tersenyum saat melihat seseorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang membawa seorang bayi juga seorang gadis berambut panjang raven dengan pita di rambutnya dengan beberapa orang yang dia kenal "Lucy, Luna, Ultear, Wendy, minna…"

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Lucy saat posisinya sudah dekat dengan Natsu tapi melihat Natsu tidak menjawab, dia pun melihat Wendy dan berkata "Wendy, kumohon sembuhkan Natsu hiks…"

Wendy pun mengobati Natsu tapi tiba-tiba Natsu menahan tangan Wendy dan berkata "Sudah cukup Wendy, itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Apa maksudmu Natsu-nii? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku sudah kehilangan ayah di tangan Acnologia dan aku juga kehilangan ibu setelah dia dan Metallicana-san, Skiadrum-san dan Weisslogia-san membantu menghentikan _**Face**_." Balas Wendy yang menangis saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Dengar Wendy, aku adalah _**END**_ ( _ **Etherious Natsu Dragneel**_ ). _**Etherious**_ terkuat yang dibuat Zeref demi menghidupkanku, adiknya yang telah mati 400 tahun lalu." Ucap Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jiwaku dan dia terhubung, jadi jika dia mati maka aku juga mati. Itulah kenapa aku selalu ragu untuk melawannya di _**Tenroujima**_ dan juga _**Cube**_."

"Kau pasti bohong, ini pasti bohong! Aku tidak percaya!" Teriak Lucy, Ultear, dan Wendy disertai para anggota guild lain seperti Kagura, Jellal, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, dan lain-lain. Para anggota Fairy Tail juga sama kecuali Gray yang memang sudah tahu sejak mereka berdua mengalahkan _**Mard Geer**_ dan membuat dia menangis karena hari dimana sahabatnya akan kehilangan nyawanya akan menjadi nyata.

Natsu pun memberikan kata-kata terakhir pada Lucy, Luna, Ultear, Wendy dan para mage yang lain dan dia menunggu kematiannya dengan pasrah tapi itu tidak terjadi saat ada sosok berjubah datang dan memegang tubuh Zeref dan memberikan energinya dan membuat Zeref tersadar kembali.

Natsu yang melihat orang itu berada di dekat tubuh kakaknya pun berkata "Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan… Apa kau anggota dari 12 _**Spriggan**_?"

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan kumpulan penyihir pengacau itu, manusia rendahan." Balas orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku adalah _**Ankhseram**_ , _**God of Life and Death**_."

"Kau!" Teriak Natsu yang tubuhnya sudah mulai pulih karena Zeref dipulihkan oleh Ankhseram "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan pada kakakku? Tidak cukupkah kau mengutuknya selama 400 tahun. Akan aku bunuh kau dewa jahanam!"

"Jangan Natsu…" Ucap Larcade Dragneel, sang Dragneel putih yang menahan Natsu untuk melawan dewa yang telah membuat hidup kakaknya hancur selama 400 tahun "Dia itu dewa kematian dan juga kehidupan. Dia bisa saja membunuhmu walaupun kau bisa lolos dari teknikku dan Zeref sekalipun."

"Tch…"

"Aku tidak ada maksud jahat." Ucap Ankhseram dengan tenang dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya mencabut kutukanku pada Zeref Dragneel dan memberinya kesempatan kedua."

"Tapi…"

"Ini adalah akhir bagi kalian semua." Ucap Anksheram yang membuat energi besar-besaran dan membuat semua penyihir bahkan Natsu, Larcade, dan Eileen berkeringat dingin.

"Dia ingin membunuh kita semua…"

"Hentikan dia!"

Orga Nanagear yang merupakan _**Lightning God Slayer**_ dari Sabretooth pun menyerang dia dengan _**Lightning God Bellow**_ tapi tidak berhasil saat Ankhseram menangkis sihir itu seolah sihir itu adalah serangga "Kalian penyihir selalu membuat ulah… Mulai dari 400 tahun lalu saat Acnologia menjadi _**Dragon Slayer**_ dan menjadi _**Dragon King**_ setelah membantai para naga, baik kawan atau lawan. Pertarungan kalian melawan orang yang datang dari masa depan, dan sekarang ini… Kalian semua para penyihir terlalu banyak menghancurkan dunia _**Earthland**_ yang indah ini. Karena itu menghilanglah kalian semua dari dunia ini dan cari tempat kalian sendiri di dunia yang lain!"

Dan setelah itu semua tubuh para penyihir yang ikut dalam perang _**Ishgar**_ melawan _**Alvarez**_ pun menghilang bahkan Zeref setelah Ankhseram menggunakan kekuatannya "Sekarang dunia ini akan damai… Tidak ada lagi Acnologia, tidak ada lagi Zeref, dan tidak ada lagi para penyihir yang membuat ulah dan kerusakan di dunia _**Earthland**_ yang tercinta ini."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Gomen kalo romance Naruto x Arturia/Altria garing, soalnya gimana ya… I'm suck at romance, so I'm sorry. Dan bagaimana scene Fairy Tail Universe-nya? Kalo ada yang baca fic Fire Devil Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail di fic ini, mending jangan baca fic ini. Kenapa? Soalnya ada spoiler fic itu di fic ini of course. Maybe di chapter 3 ane time skip super jauh, jadi bisa aja di chap 3 Naruto dan Arturia udah nikah dan Asia juga udah lahir, but I hope you still stay tune and give fav, follow or review OK… Thanks.

Info pair dan anak mereka:

Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon:

Asia Uzumaki(AN: Asia Argento di canon #Plakkk. Semua orang juga tahu dodol.)

Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito x Asuna Yuuki:

Kirigaya Yui

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno(Mereka akan muncul di akhir-akhir cerita):

Sarada Uchiha

Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich:

Luna Layla Dragneel(Lucy)

Igneel Zeref Dragneel(Ultear)

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser:

Silver Fullbuster

Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion:

Natasha Dragneel.

And many more…

Kalau ada yang mau nambahin game atau anime yang pengin ditambahin ke fic xover ini bilang aja tapi kasih tau alur cerita dari game serta anime tersebut dan juga karakternya,ok.

-The World Arcana-

Review:

IzumiReina:

Thanks bro.

Uchiha Ryuuga:

Oke.

Ahr No Owari:

Sorry, tapi Fairy Tail udah masuk di fic ini terutama chapter 2.

Guest:

Dia juga keturunan King Arthur soalnya Arthur itu adik kembarnya dan Le Fay adik kecil mereka berdua.

Kitsune No Blaze:

Thanks.

Seiya Otsu:

Thanks atas dukungannya.

Black Berandal:

Kalo ad aide juga ane update kaya fic ini.

Uzumaki Maelstrom:

Kalo OP bisa aja sih tapi ente sharing sama ente tentang kekuatan di OP kaya _**Devil Fruit**_ , Haki, dll. Dan kalo Percy Jackson kayaknya enggak bisa. Soalnya mereka itu demi-god, jadi enggak bakal bisa membantu umat manusia. Soalnya mereka harus nurutin Zeus dan para Olympian lainnya, walaupun mereka kadang suka ngeselin.

Adam Muhammad 980:

Thanks.

Arafim:

Sorry soal typonya.

Christo:

Ini udah update.

Kokonoe201:

Naruto bakal punya tangan baru, awalnya tangan itu enggak bisa dipakai buat pake teknik ninja tapi Naruto dengan gilanya membuat tangan palsu miliknya dialiri oleh chakra Kurama dan dia bisa menggunakan dua tangan untuk melakukan jutsu lagi.

Red Army 28:

Ultear di fic ane yang satu lagi aja sama Natsu masa di fic ini sama Naruto?

Laffayette:

Naruto single no harem. Yasaka sama Kurama, Dimaria sama Brandish ane belum tahu tapi Brandish di fic ini masih suka sama Natsu soalnya tuh orang ketemu dia dan Wendy saat dua orang itu menyusup di _**Alvarez**_ dan nyari info tentang _**Alvarez**_.

AshuraIndra64:

Enggak bisa, harus pake tangan palsu soalnya kan enggak mungkin tangan tumbuh lagi. Tangan itu enggak kaya kuku yang kalo misalnya copot bisa tumbuh lagi dan membuat tangan Naruto jadi seperti semula. Nanti ente tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kurama and the gank abis baca chap ini.

Riki Ryugasaki:

Nah, pair cuma Arturia.

Yellow Flash:

Enggak, pas nanti Asia mati karena Sacred Gear-nya diambil. Dia dihidupin sama Naruto pake teknik _**Yang Release**_ miliknya.

Revina Putri:

Yup


	3. Chapter 3

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Chapter 3: Alliance of Mildia

- _ **Vatikan**_ , _**Italy**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Arturia menjalin hubungan… Penampilan Naruto masih sama seperti dulu tapi dia sudah terlihat dewasa dan saat ini dia juga mulai terkenal karena dia menjadi pembuat novel seperti senseinya Jiraiya yang berjudul _**The Shinobi Chronicles**_ yang menceritakan petualangannya di dunia shinobi yang dia beri nama Menma bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Arturia masih bekerja sebagai exorcist dan rambut pirang ke-emasannya bertambah panjang. Hubungan Naruto dengan Shirou juga bertambah baik apalagi setelah Shirou berhasil melupakan rasa cintanya pada Arturia sepenuhnya dan mulai move-on pada Rin. Dan yang lebih penting adalah, Naruto sudah mendapatkan tangan kanan baru meskipun dia masih belum menggunakan jutsu dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kanannya yang baru itu tidak memiliki aliran chakra seperti bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Saat ini dia sedang membantu Arturia, Shirou dan juga Rin yang sedang menjalankan misi dari high-up mereka yang meminta mereka menghabisi iblis liar yang berkeliaran di _**Vatikan**_.

"Fiuuh, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Arturia, Shirou dan Rin.

"Harus aku akui, walaupun kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sepenuhnya karena tanganmu yang baru tidak bisa mengalirkan chakra seperti yang kau bilang tapi kau masih tetap hebat Naruto." Ucap Rin yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh kekasihnya Shirou dan juga Arturia, kekasih dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu itu Rin-sama." Balas Naruto dengan nada menyindir dan membuat Rin menatapnya dengan tajam dan juga membuat Shirou dan Arturia menahan tawa saat mereka melihat ekspresi kekesalan dari Rin. Naruto kemudian teringat sesuatu dan kemudian dia berteriak "Sial! Aku melupakan sesuatu… Altria-chan, kalau kau mau pulang kau pulang duluan saja dulu. Aku sedang ada urusan…"

"Urusan…" Ucap Arturia saat dia melihat Naruto pergi dengan tekniknya yang bernama Arturia yang dia berhasil sempurnakan selama 1 setengah tahun yang bernama _**Hiraishin**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada jengkel "Urusan apa sih yang dia maksud? Bukannya skrip Arc 2 novel buatannya sudah dia berikan pada publisher dua hari yang lalu?"

"Mungkin dia sudah punya penggantimu Arturia." Jawab Shirou dengan nada bercanda tapi dibalas oleh Arturia dengan jitakan yang kencang di kepalanya "Awww! Apa yang kau lakukan itu Arturia? Aku cuma bercanda tahu."

"Jangan bercanda tentang hal seperti itu Shirou-kun." Ucap Arturia dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf-maaf, Arturia." Balas Shirou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Shirou langsung meninggalkan Rin dan Arturia dan pergi menyusul Naruto untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dia rencanakan. Dia sampai bersumpah untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti hati Arturia. Memang, dia sudah tidak mencintai Arturia lagi dan sudah berhubungan dengan Rin tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti hati Arturia. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang sedang berada di toko perhiasan dan itu membuatnya bingung karena setahu dia, Naruto telah memberikan sebuah perhiasan kepada Arturia saat ulang tahunnya dua bulan yang lalu.

'Apa yang dia rencanakan?'

"Permisi tuan, apa cincin yang kupesan sudah jadi?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemilik toko perhiasan itu pun menggangguk dan dia pun memberikannya pada Naruto "Bagaimana?"

Naruto pun melihat kedua cincin pesanannya yang berbandul dengan permata yang sangat cantik, dan dia pun berkata "Ini bagus sekali tuan. Nanti bagaimana kalau pembayarannya aku transferkan saja ke rekeningmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Naruto pun menaruh dua cincin itu di kotaknya dan dia ingin kembali ke rumah barunya yang dia beli bersama Arturia dengan uang mereka tapi Shirou menghalangi jalannya dan membuatnya membatin 'Shit! Kenapa Shirou bisa ada disini? Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu dan lalu dia memberitahukannya pada Altria-chan.'

"Yo Naruto…"

"Yo Shirou…"

Shirou yang melihat Naruto gugup pun menyeringai dan kemudian dia berkata "Hei, Naruto… Untuk apa cincin itu? Kau mau melamar Arturia ya?"

"I-Iya…" Jawab Naruto dengan nada pasrah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak ada untungnya aku berbohong padamu. Kau sudah berhasil menangkap basah diriku, Shirou."

"Hahahahaha…"

Naruto kemudian melihat Shirou dan berkata "Jadi kenapa kau mengikutiku Shirou?"

"Arturia terlihat kesal saat kau bilang kau ada urusan tapi dia mengetahui bahwa kau telah menyerahkan skrip novelmu pada publisher novelmu dua hari yang lalu. Jadi aku bilang saja kau sudah memiliki penggantinya, Naruto." Jawab Shirou dan Naruto pun menatapnya dengan tajam karena perkataan terakhirnya "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku cuma bercanda tapi malah aku mendapatkan jitakan dari Arturia. Jadi aku menyusulmu kesini dan melihat sendiri urusan apa yang kau maksud itu."

"Oh begitu…"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto." Ucap Shirou yang sudah melangkah menjauh dari Naruto dan kemudian dia berhenti sebentar dan berbalik kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto "Semoga rencanamu ini berhasil, Naruto."

"Hmmm…"

-?, _**Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Kelopak mata Zeref Dragneel terbuka setelah dua tahun dia telah mengalami fase comatose akibat terluka parahnya dia oleh teknik adiknya, Natsu Dragneel dan juga kutukan dia telah tercabut oleh _**God of Life and Death**_ , _**Anksheram**_. Saat dia membuka mata, dia pun melihat sosok pria berambut pink spiky yang ternyata adalah adiknya Natsu Dragneel, gadis loli cantik berambut pirang berombak dengan memakai dress berwarna putih yang bernama Mavis Vermillion yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya dan juga guild master pertama dari _**Fairy Tail**_ dan juga gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memakai kacamata yaitu putrinya dengan Mavis, Natasha Dragneel yang terlahir pada zaman kepemimpinan Makarov Dreyar, saat tubuh Mavis masih menjadi _**Lumen Historie**_ aka _**Fairy Heart**_.

"Natsu, Mavis, Natasha…" Ucap Zeref yang masih memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dimana aku? Apa aku dan juga kalian telah mati?"

"Kau dan kami belumlah mati tou-chan." Jawab Natasha yang sedang memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Zeref, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat adiknya dengan tatapan serius "Bukannya kau sudah berhasil membunuhku, Natsu?"

"Aku memang sudah hampir membunuhmu nii-chan. Bahkan aku juga telah siap menunggu kematianku sendiri." Jawab Natsu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar dugaan kita."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Zeref.

"Ada seseorang yang menyembuhkan lukamu serta menghilangkan kutukanmu itu nii-chan." Jawab Natsu.

Zeref terlihat senang karena dia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk menjadi kakak dan ayah bagi Natsu dan Natasha, apalagi kutukannya juga telah dihilangkan. Tapi Zeref menyadari sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Tapi siapa yang berhasil melakukannya? Aku tidak yakin Eileen, August, atau _**Fairy Heart**_ yang dimiliki oleh Mavis akan sanggup menghilangkan kutukan itu Natsu."

Natsu ingin menjawab tapi sudah dipotong duluan oleh Mavis "Kutukanmu itu dicabut oleh penciptanya sendiri Zeref-kun."

Zeref terlihat terkejut akan kabar ini dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada bergetar "Ma-Maksudmu, _**Anksheram**_ yang telah mencabut kutukanku Mavis?"

"Yup."

"Tch…" Decih Zeref dan kemudian dia berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya "Dewa sialan itu telah mengutukku selama 400 tahun hanya karena aku ingin menghidupkan adikku yang kusayangi dan dia langsung mencabut kutukan itu seenak jidatnya saja? Sekarang katakan Mavis, Natsu, Natasha… Apa bayaran yang dia inginkan setelah dia mencabut kutukanku? Apa dia ingin memberikan kutukan kematian yang aku miliki pada kalian dan membuat hidupku semakin menderita atau hal buruk apa lagi yang dia rencanakan?"

"Dia tidak memberikan kutukan yang kau alami pada kami tou-chan." Jawab Natasha, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia menghilangkan kami dan penyihir dari _**Fairy Tail**_ , _**Lamia Scale**_ , _**Quatro Puppy**_ , _**Mermaid Heel**_ , _**Blue Pegasus**_ , _**Sabretooth**_ , _**Crime Sorciere**_ serta penyihir _**Alvarez**_ yang masih hidup seperti Larcade-ossan, Irene-san, Heine-san, Juliet-san, Brandish-san, Dimaria-san, dan juga Invel-san dari _**Earthland**_ ke dimensi lain."

"Tu-Tunggu…" Ucap Zeref dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kita berada di dimensi lain?"

"Yup." Jawab Natasha, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita berada di tempat bernama bumi dan saat ini kita sedang berada di sebuah tempat bernama _**Jepang**_."

"Apa kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke _**Earthland**_ , Natsu, Mavis?" Tanya Zeref.

"Sayangnya tidak, Zeref-kun. / onii-chan." Jawab Mavis dan Natsu.

"Dunia ini sama baiknya dengan di _**Earthland**_. Tapi, sayangnya tempat bernama bumi ini tidak seaman yang kita kira." Ucap Natsu dan itu membuat Zeref menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung "Tempat ini bukan ditempati oleh manusia saja tapi juga iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Sebelum kami menetap di tempat ini, kami selalu berurusan dengan malaikat jatuh yang suka berbuat ulah dan juga iblis yang menyerang manusia. Beruntungnya sihir _**Devil Slayer Magic**_ yang aku dan Gray miliki serta _**White Dragon Slayer Magic**_ milik Sting efektif melawan iblis-iblis itu meskipun efek dua sihir itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan melawan malaikat jatuh. Kami para penyihir dari _**Fairy Tail**_ , _**Lamia Scale**_ , _**Blue Pegasus**_ , _**Quattro Puppy**_ , _**Mermaid Heel**_ , _**Sabretooth**_ , _**Crime Sorciere**_ juga mage dari _**Alvarez**_ memutuskan untuk membuat aliansi penyihir yang kami sebut _**Alliance of Mildia**_ yang terinspirasi dari sekolah sihir yang pernah kau datangi saat kecil. Aliansi ini dipimpin oleh Gildarts Clive yang mewakili _**Fairy Tail**_ , Jura Neekis yang mewakili _**Lamia Scale**_ , Ichiya yang mewakili _**Blue Pegasus**_ , Goldmine yang mewakili _**Quatro Puppy**_ , Kagura Mikazuchi yang mewakili _**Mermaid Heel**_ , Sting Eucliffe yang mewakili _**Sabretooth**_ , Jellal Fernandes yang mewakili _**Crime Sorciere**_ , dan juga kau yang mewakili _**Alvarez**_ … Tapi karena kau sedang mengalami koma, maka jabatan itu dipegang oleh Eileen-san karena Larcade terlalu malas untuk memegang tanggung jawab itu."

"Dengan sadarnya tou-chan, berarti semua pemimpin aliansi _ **Alliance of Mildia**_ sudah berkumpul semua kan?" Tanya Natasha pada ibunya.

"Itu benar, Natasha-chan." Jawab Mavis.

"Tapi Natsu, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Ucap Zeref.

"Apa itu nii-chan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Apa tujuan dari terbentuknya _**Alliance of Mildia**_ ini?" Balas Zeref.

"Untuk melindungi umat manusia dari makhluk supernatural yang berniat buruk pada mereka." Jawab Natsu.

"Kalau begitu ikutkan aku." Balas Zeref yang tiba-tiba saja langsung dipeluk oleh Mavis dan juga Natasha yang membuat Zeref membalas pelukan dua orang yang berharga bagi dirinya itu selain Natsu "Anggap saja ini sebagai awal dari kesempatan kedua yang diberikan padaku dan juga sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku pada para penyihir _**Ishgar**_ yang telah aku buat menderita di _**Dragon King Festival**_ yang aku buat di _**Ishgar**_. Lagipula aku adalah seorang manusia, jadi sudah tugasku untuk melindungi mereka kan?"

"Itu benar nii-chan."

- _ **Vatikan**_ , _**Italy**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Arturia saat ini sedang menatap jam di rumahnya dengan raut wajah kesal karena dia sudah membuat banyak makanan dan berniat untuk makan malam bersama dengan Naruto tapi sayangnya dia belum juga pulang ke rumah. Dia juga menelpon Shirou dan bertanya apa dia bertemu dengannya tadi tapi Shirou berbohong dan bilang kalau dia tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto dan membuatnya mematikan telpon-nya dengan kesal.

Krieeettt

"Tadaima…" Ucap Naruto yang baru kembali dari mengambil pesanan cincinnya serta dia mencoba mengalirkan chakra pada tangan kanannya agar tangan itu bisa dipakai untuk menggunakan chakra tapi belum berhasil

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun…" Balas Arturia dengan nada manis tapi Naruto tahu mood kekasihnya ini sedang tidak enak dan membuatnya berkeringat dingin "Kau habis darimana saja, eh Naruto-kun?"

"Umm, aku habis menyelesaikan urusanku yang belum selesai serta mencoba mengalirkan chakra ke tangan baruku tapi nihil." Jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Arturia pun menyalingkan tangannya di hadapan kedua dadanya dan berkata "Urusan apa yang kau maksud itu ya?"

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat makanan yang berada di meja dan dia pun berkata "Bagaimana jika aku ceritakan urusanku itu setelah kita makan malam, Altria-chan."

"Baiklah…" Balas Arturia dengan menghela nafas pasrah 'Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Naruto-kun?'

Arturia dan Naruto pun makan malam bersama dan saat Arturia hampir menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto pun melihat Arturia dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya, Altria-chan… Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Arturia pun menghentikan acara makannya dan langsung membalas tatapan Naruto "Huh, kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku? Bukannya kau sudah memberiku hadiah kalung cantik sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku ya?"

"Iya, dan kau akan menyukainya." Jawab Naruto yang sudah menghampiri Arturia dan memasukkan cincin yang dipesannya ke jari manis Arturia.

'Naruto-kun…' Batin Arturia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa dia akan melamarku?'

"Arturia Pendragon…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat mata Arturia dan berkata "Maukah kau menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Mendengar itu, Arturia pun langsung memeluk Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Aku mau! Aku mau, Naruto-kun!"

Setelah mendengar respon Arturia, Naruto pun langsung membalas pelukan Arturia dan kemudian dia berikan "Terima kasih Altria-chan, terima kasih… Aku bersumpah, aku akan menjagamu dan menjadi calon suami yang baik untukmu."

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, Naruto-kun." Balas Arturia.

Beberapa minggu setelah Naruto melamar Arturia… Naruto pun menikahi Arturia di sebuah _**Cathedral**_ di _**Vatikan**_ dan itu di datangi oleh banyak orang _**Vatikan**_ , Shirou, Rin, dan teman-teman Arturia yang lain serta dua exorcist terkuat di Vatikan yaitu Dulio dan Griselda. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, Arturia mengandung dan itu membuat kedua suami istri muda itu bahagia dan juga membuat panik Naruto yang langsung membeli beberapa perabotan bayi juga buku untuk membantunya menentukan nama bagi calon putra atau putri mereka. Dan itu membuat sang calon ibu aka Arturia harus geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah suaminya itu yang terlalu over.

"Naruto-kun, kau membelikan perabotan untuk calon anak kita terlalu cepat." Ucap Arturia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bahkan kita tidak tahu apa gender calon anak kita ini kan?"

"Aku hanya jaga-jaga saja Altria-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia kembali membaca buku nama-nama bayi yang dia beli "Siapa tahu kan kita akan mendapatkan anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan."

Wajah Arturia memerah saat Naruto mengatakan itu dan kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Terserah kau saja Naruto-kun…"

"Gaaahhh! Nama apa yang cocok untuk calon anakku? _**Kami**_ -sama berilah petunjuk pada hambamu ini." Ucap Naruto dan membuat Arturia menahan tawa karena suaminya yang biasanya tenang jadi berubah 180 derajat seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

" **Kau terlihat sibuk** , **heh Naruto**?"

Naruto pun tersentak saat mendengar nada suara yang sangat dia kenal itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Ku-Kurama…"

" **Yup** , **ini aku** …" Jawab Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Bijuu**_ **ekor sembilan dan** _ **Bijuu**_ **terkuat yang pernah ada** **serta partnermu**."

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau masih ada di tubuhku bersama _**Bijuu**_ yang lain? Itukah alasan aku masih merasakan chakra kalian?"

" **Dasar pikun**." Jawab Kurama dan membuat Naruto jengkel pada Kurama " **Kau tidak ingat kalau kau sudah membebaskan kami semua dari tubuhmu itu**?"

"Aku selalu yakin kalau aku telah membebaskan kalian semua tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa chakra kalian masih berada di tubuhku Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Kami men** - **transferkan semua chakra kami di dalam tubuhmu dan kami mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari dunia ini yang kami serap yang bernama** _ **Youki**_." Jawab Kurama.

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kalau begitu kau dan yang lain berada di mana?"

" **Aku berada di kota bernama** _ **Kyoto**_ **yang berada di negara yang bernama** _ **Jepang**_ **untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kami yang bernama** _ **Youki**_ **ini karena di tempat ini banyak yang menguasai** _ **Youki**_." Jawab Kurama.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kirimkan salamku pada yang lain, boleh kan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Tentu saja boleh** …" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Lain kali aku akan berbicara padamu lagi Naruto** , **aku ada kencan dengan kekasihku yang bernama Yasaka**."

"Memangnya rubah besar sepertimu bisa kencan, huh Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Tentu saja bisa** , **kami para** _ **Bijuu**_ **juga mempunyai wujud manusia kau tahu** …" Jawab Kurama dengan nada sewot dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Dan oh ya** , **Naruto** …"

"Ada apa?"

" **Selamat atas pernikahanmu dan juga kehamilan istrimu**."

"Heh, terima kasih Kurama…"

Setelah koneksinya dengan Kurama terputus, Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat Arturia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan itu membuatnya berkata "Altria-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya istirahat untuk menjaga kandunganmu."

"Aku hanya cemas karena kau dari tadi hanya duduk diam disini sambil berbicara sendiri." Jawab Arturia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-kun? Kau tidak menjadi gila karena kau terlalu panik karena kau belum menemukan nama yang cocok untuk calon anak kita kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Naruto yang sweatdrop karena dia dikira sudah gila oleh istrinya sendiri "Aku tadi berkomunikasi dengan partnerku yang bernama Kurama barusan."

"Eh, Kurama yang rubah ekor sembilan itu kan?" Tanya Arturia dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi katamu kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya setelah kau mengeluarkannya dari tubuhmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberitahu bagaimana caranya dia menghubungi aku padahal sosoknya sudah tidak ada lagi di tubuhku." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan kemudian berkata "Shit! Aku lupa! Aku belum menemukan nama yang cocok untuk calon anak kita!"

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah… Pikirkan saja itu nanti setelah kita tahu apa gender calon anak kita." Ucap Arturia yang sweatdrop saat kembali melihat kepanikan suaminya itu meskipun dia terlihat menahan tawa saat kembali melihat kepanikan suaminya itu.

-?, _**Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Gray Fullbuster dan Sting Eucliffe, mage dari _**Fairy Tail**_ serta pemimpin tim _**Sabretooth**_ dari _**Alliance of Mildia**_ saat ini sedang melakukan patroli malam untuk mengawasi iblis yang tengah berbuat masalah dengan manusia. Kemudian mereka melihat iblis atau lebih tepatnya iblis liar yang membunuh manusia dan memakan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Gray dan Sting jijik dan Gray pun langsung memunculkan tanda _**Ice Devil Slayer Magic**_ miliknya dan Sting langsung menggunakan _**White Dragon Slayer Magic**_ miliknya.

" _ **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow**_!"

" _ **White Dragon Roar**_!"

Booooommmm

Iblis itu langsung hancur saat terkena sihir Gray dan juga Sting tapi mereka dibuat terkejut saat puluhan iblis liar langsung muncul dan melesat ke arah mereka. Tapi Gray hanya menyeringai saja dan dia menggerakkan tangannya dan dengan satu gerakan tangannya, semua iblis itu langsung membeku oleh es dari _**Ice Devil Slayer Magic**_ milik Gray "Kita selesaikan ini, Sting…"

"Tentu Gray-san." Balas Sting, kemudian dia mengatakan "Kalau saja Natsu-san juga ada disini, pasti akan bertambah menyenangkan."

"Sudah biarkan saja otak api itu. Kakaknya baru sadar dari koma selama 2 tahun, aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Dan juga mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Lucy dan Ultear." Ucap Gray dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita bersenang-senang dulu disini dengan cara membantai para iblis tidak tahu diri ini, lalu kita kembali dan bersenang-senang dengan Juvia dan juga Yukino."

"Benar..." Jawab Sting, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sihirnya " _ **White Dragon Roar**_!"

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Gray yang juga telah menggunakan sihirnya " _ **Ice Devil Rage**_!"

Tidak mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang mengawasi mereka dan salah satu dari orang itu pun berkata "Jadi ini kekuatan _**Devil Slayer**_ juga _**Dragon Slayer**_ dengan kekuatan cahaya dari _**Alliance of Mildia**_. Sungguh menarik…"

"Jadi kau akan beraliansi dengan _**Alliance of Mildia**_ , Kazuto-kun." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam berkacamata yang melihat pemuda berjaket hitam bertudung yang sedang menyaksikan pembantaian iblis liar yang dilakukan Gray dan Sting.

"Mungkin nanti setelah fraksi manusia berhasil kita bentuk, Shino." Balas pemuda bernama Kazuto itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membentuknya sekarang saja." Ucap gadis bernama Shino itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku serta Asuna dan yang lain juga akan setuju jika kau memutuskan untuk membentuk fraksi untuk melindungi umat manusia dari para makhluk supernatural yang suka berlaku seenaknya dan kau akan menjadi ketuanya."

"Fraksi manusia akan terbentuk Shino, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi ketuanya." Balas Kazuto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku adalah seorang _**Hunter**_ dan aku tidak terlahir sebagai ketua." Jawab Kazuto, kemudian dia menatap langit malam dan berkata "Jika aku memilih seorang ketua, aku akan memilih seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua ketua 3 fraksi yang berkuasa, yaitu fraksi malaikat, fraksi malaikat jatuh, dan fraksi iblis supaya 3 fraksi itu tidak akan macam-macam lagi dengan kita, manusia dan mereka tidak akan memandang rendah kita kembali. Ayo kita kembali, kalau tidak Asuna bisa mengira aku sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganmu."

Wajah Shino pun memerah tapi dia tepis dan kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah Kazuto-kun…"

-To Be Continued-

Ayub L. Lawliet:

Sasuke baik disini kaya di _**The Last**_ dan _**Boruto The Movie**_. Naruto enggak masuk game SAO, di fic ini Kirito dan kawan-kawan adalah seorang _**Hunter**_ yang pekerjaannya memburu makhluk supernatural yang berbuat jahat pada manusia.

Gemblonk:

Sarutobi Sasuke bukannya bapaknya Hiruzen ya *Plakkk

Bayu:

Thanks bro.

Yellow Flash 15:

Nanti ketemu tapi untuk sekarang masih telepati aja. Naruto punya tangan palsu tapi tangan itu enggak bisa make jutsu karena gak ada chakra yang mengalir di tangan itu tapi nanti tangan itu nanti bisa dipake Naruto buat menggunakan jutsu.

Shinn Kazumiya:

Memang, ane juga merasa. Kayaknya enggak, tapi ane pikirkan lagi deh… Mordred ya? Tahu deh mau dimasukkin atau enggak makhluk tepos itu.

Seneal:

Thanks…

Searfront Graffity:

Udah ane hilangkan hehehe. Dan Naruto enggak akan banyak ikut campur sama urusan 3 fraksi itu tapi nanti mungkin Naruto beraksi di pertarungan gereja tua itu sama rapat pertemuan 3 fraksi itu,

AshuraIndra64:

Naruto dapat tangan baru. SasuSakuSara bakal datang pas cerita udah mau end.

IzumiReina:

Sorry bro, I'm already said I'm stuck at romance. Dan kayaknya cuma Naruto dan para cast _**Fairy Tail**_ yang berpindah dimensi.

Guest:

Air mata Phoenix enggak bisa menyembuhkan bagian tubuh yang putus kaya tangan atau kaki.

Adam Muhammad 980:

Thanks.

The KidSNo OppAi:

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Yoshimori Sumimura x Tokine Yukimura, Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 4: Etherious, Human and Devil

- _ **Vatikan**_ , _**Italy**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Naruto Uzumaki saat ini sedang menunggu di dalam rumah sakit dan menunggu istrinya, Arturia Uzumaki-Pendragon melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu selama 9 bulan. Dalam 9 bulan belakangan, banyak sesuatu yang terjadi… Seperti diketahuinya gender dari calon anak Naruto dan Arturia yang ternyata adalah perempuan dan itu membuat sang ibu senang bukan main dan juga membuat sang ayah jadi kalang kabut karena menurutnya kalau mereka punya anak perempuan, mereka harus memberikan perlindungan ekstra saat dia sudah besar karena Naruto takut banyak pemuda yang menaruh hati pada putrinya saat dia sudah besar dan mengambilnya dari mereka berdua, membuat sang ibu geleng-geleng kepala atas suaminya yang terlihat paranoid. Belakangan juga terdengar kabar kalau di _**Jepang**_ , tempat dimana keberadaan Kurama dan para _**Bijuu**_ yang lain heboh dengan sosok dua sosok pembunuh iblis berbeda elemen yang mempunyai sihir yang mampu untuk membunuh iblis dan penerbitan buku Arc ketiga dari novel buatan Naruto serta Naruto yang berhasil menggunakan chakra di tangan Naruto dengan cara menyalurkan chakra miliknya dan juga juga para _**Bijuu**_ dengan paksa dan hampir membuat tangan palsu itu meledak karena chakra Naruto yang terlalu banyak apalagi jika digabung chakra 9 _**Bijuu**_ dan itu membuat sang istri langsung memukul kepalanya dengan keras karena keidiotannya itu. Naruto pun cemas saat menunggu kelahiran putrinya karena dia tidak ingin anaknya dan Arturia kenapa-napa, tapi kecemasan itu langsung terganti dengan kebahagiaan saat Naruto mendengar tangisan buah hatinya dan Arturia dan membuatnya langsung bergegas kedalam bersama kedua rekannya, Shirou dan juga istrinya Rin yang telah menikah 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Altria-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Arturia yang sedang menggendong putrinya dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Balas Arturia yang terlihat masih lemas setelah melahirkan dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Coba lihat anak kita berdua, Naruto-kun. Dia terlihat cantik kan?"

Naruto pun menghampiri Arturia dan bergantian menggendong putrinya "Dia cantik sekali seperti ibunya…"

Wajah Arturia pun memerah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan dia tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Shirou pun melihat bayi yang berada di genggaman tangan Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Wow, dia mempunyai mata sepertimu Naruto."

"Tentu saja, Shirou-kun. Si baka ini kan ayahnya." Balas Rin dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersinggung serta mendeathglare Rin, tapi dia acuh akan tatapan Naruto dan berkata "Omong-omong, kau sudah mendapatkan nama yang bagus untuknya Naruto?"

"Aku sebenarnya bingung akan menamakan putriku apa meskipun aku sudah membaca buku nama-nama bayi yang aku beli." Jawab Naruto dengan sebal dan itu membuat Arturia, Rin dan Shirou tertawa "Tapi aku mendapatkan nama yang bagus untuk anakku di kepalaku. Jadi, akan aku namakan dia Asia Uzumaki-Pendragon. Bagaimana menurutmu, Altria-chan?"

"Nama yang bagus." Balas Arturia dan kemudian dia mengambil putrinya dari genggaman tangan Naruto dan mencium kening putrinya "Selamat datang dalam keluarga Uzumaki-Pendragon, Asia-chan."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang mengintip kamar rawat Arturia dan salah seorang gadis berambut pirang seperti Arturia pun berkata "Apa kita tidak bisa masuk saja ke dalam dan bertemu dengan onee-chan dan juga keponakan kita yang baru lahir itu, onii-chan?"

"Aku tidak bisa membahayakan onee-chan dan putrinya, Le Fay." Jawab pemuda bernama Arthur itu dan kemudian dia menjauh dari kamar Arturia "Kalau aku melakukannya, aku takut kalau Cao-Cao akan menggunakan mereka berdua untuk membuatku masuk dalam fraksinya… _**Hero Faction**_."

- _ **Alliance of Mildia**_ _**Headquarter**_ , _**Japan**_ -

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedang bergembira karena kelahiran anak pertamanya dengan Arturia, di markas _**Alliance of Mildia**_ … Para membernya hanya santai-santai saja seolah mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka terutama Gray, Natsu, dan Sting telah membuat 3 fraksi terutama fraksi iblis gempar karena _**Devil Slaying Magic**_ dan juga _**White Dragon Slayer Magic**_ miliknya. Dan kemudian seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan armor yang menutupi lekak-lekuk tubuhnya dan membawa seorang bayi, melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang lebih tua darinya yang sedang memakan satu potong strawberry cheesecake. Dia pun menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kaa-chan…"

"Oh, itu kau Erza-chan…" Balas sang wanita, Eileen Belserion pada anaknya Erza Scarlet yang telah berganti nama menjadi Erza Fernandez. Dia pun melihat cucunya yang berada di gendongan Erza, dan dia pun berkata "Bagaimana keadaan Siegrain?"

"Baik kok, kaa-chan." Balas Erza dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, kaa-chan. Kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang seperti yang lain dan hanya menyendiri sambil makan kue disini?"

"Habisnya mereka itu ada-ada saja." Jawab Eileen dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sebal "Mereka itu terlalu santai… Kau tahu kan kalau Natsu, Gray serta Sting dengan kemampuan _**Devil Slayer**_ dan juga _**White Dragon Slayer**_ -nya telah membuat heboh 3 fraksi terutama fraksi iblis karena sihir yang dipakai Natsu, Gray, dan Sting merupakan kelemahan dari para iblis. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerang dan karena kita yang terlalu santai, kita bisa dikalahkan dan dihabisi oleh mereka begitu saja."

"Kalau mereka mau menyerang sih, terserah saja." Balas Erza, dan kemudian dia melihat rekan-rekannya dari _**Fairy Tail**_ dan berkata "Saat aku masih termasuk anggota guild _**Fairy Tail**_ , aku dan teman-temanku juga sering diremehkan oleh musuh-musuh kami. Seperti _**Phantom Lord**_ , _**Oracion Seis**_ , _**Grimoire Heart**_ , Future Rogue, _**Tartaros**_ , _**Avatar**_ , serta _**Alvarez Empire**_ … Tapi kita selalu menang kan? Itu karena aku percaya pada kekuatan teman-temanku. Lagipula fraksi iblis pasti akan sombong dan mengira kalau kita ini adalah organisasi yang lemah. Tapi mereka salah… Kita punya orang-orang yang kuat disini. Kau, Gildarts, Natsu, Zeref, Larcade, Laxus, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau mereka mau menyerang silahkan saja, tapi akan kita balas dengan kekalahan seperti yang biasa aku dan teman-temanku lakukan. Karena kita adalah _**Fairy Tail**_ , upss… Maksudku, _**Alliance of Mildia**_."

Eileen pun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Erza, dan kemudian dia menepuk kepala putrinya itu "Kau memang hebat Erza-chan, pantas saja kau diangkat menjadi Guild Master ketujuh dari _**Fairy Tail**_ saat Makarov sedang tidak ada di _**Ishgar**_."

Wajah Erza memerah setelah mendengar pujian dari sang ibu dan kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya kaa-chan… Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang tou-chan."

Mendengar itu, mata Eileen pun terbelalak dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Minato-kun… Apa yang harus aku katakana tentangmu pada Erza-chan?'

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kaa-chan?" Tanya Erza yang tangannya bermain-main dengan putranya dengan suaminya yang bernama Jellal, Siegrain Fernandez.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Erza-chan." Jawab Eileen yang sudah sadar dari keterpurukannya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan wajah yang memerah seperti anak ABG yang baru saju jatuh cinta "Uhm, bagaimana ya… Ayahmu itu adalah sosok yang tampan. Rambut spiky kuning keemasannya dan juga matanya yang berwarna biru membuatku tertarik padanya. Dia bukan seorang penyihir seperti kita tapi dia sangat kuat."

"Sekuat apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Sangat kuat dan juga dia sangat cepat." Jawab Eileen dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bahkan lebih cepat dari Mest dan juga Jellal yang sudah menggunakan sihir _**True Heavenly Magic**_ -nya yang bernama _**Meteor**_."

'Secepat itu?' Batin Erza dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kata kaa-chan, dia bukanlah penyihir seperti kami.'

"Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, Erza-chan?" Tanya Eileen.

"Bukan begitu kaa-chan." Jawab Erza dan kemudian dia menatap ibunya dan berkata "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya katamu dia bukanlah penyihir seperti kita."

"Itu memang benar, tapi dia menggunakan sebuah jenis energi lain yang dia sebut chakra tapi aku tidak tahu chakra itu apa." Jawab Eileen.

Erza pun terdiam saat mendengar ayahnya bukan seorang penyihir tapi dia menggunakan energi yang berbeda dari para penyihir yang berasal dari _**Earthland**_ "Oh ya, kaa-chan. Bisa kau beritahu nama tou-chan, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Eileen tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Erza dan kemudian dia berkata "Minato Namikaze. Nama ayahmu adalah Minato Namikaze, Erza-chan."

-?, _**Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Natsu Dragneel, adik dari Zeref Dragneel dan juga salah satu dari _**Dragon Slayer**_ yang berhasil membunuh _**Dragon King**_ , _**Acnologia**_ … Saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan dengan salah satu istrinya yang bernama Ultear Milkovich atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Ultear Dragneel dengan anak mereka yang bernama Igneel Zeref Dragneel. Tapi tiba-tiba Natsu mencium suatu bau dan membuat langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ultear yang melihat Natsu berhenti tiba-tiba pun berkata padanya.

"Kau kenapa Natsu?" Tanya Ultear.

"Aku mencium bau seekor naga dan dia sangat kuat meskipun tidak sekuat _**Acnologia**_." Jawab Natsu dan itu membuat Ultear terkejut "Kau dan Igneel kembalilah ke markas dan bawa bala bantuan."

"Natsu jangan bercanda!" Teriak Ultear dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian melawan naga itu, setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu baka."

"Dan membiarkanmu dan Igneel dalam bahaya." Balas Natsu dan kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja tidak, Ultear. Kau kembalilah dan cari bala bantuan, aku bisa mengalahkannya. Aku ini _**Dragon Slayer**_ dan musuhku adalah naga, jadi dia berdoa saja supaya dia tidak mati seperti _**Acnologia**_."

"Baiklah." Balas Ultear yang langsung pergi membawa Igneel ke markas _**Alliance of Mildia**_.

Kemudian langit berubah warna menjadi hitam kemerahan dan muncullah naga berwarna merah yang mendarat di belakang Natsu. Natsu pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat bahwa naga itu mengingatkannya dengan _**Igneel**_ , tapi dia juga merasakan bahwa naga itu juga mempunyai aura seperti iblis. Natsu kemudian menatap tajam naga itu dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah _**Tannin**_ , salah satu dari _**Dragon King**_." Jawab naga bernama _**Tannin**_ itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Apakah kau adalah Natsu Dragneel** , _**Fire Devil Slayer**_?"

Natsu hanya menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

" **Kalau begitu** **kau adalah targetku** , **Dragneel** - **san**." Balas _**Tannin**_.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah membuat api keluar dari kedua tangannya "Kau salah memilih lawan _**Tannin**_ -san."

" **Hoh** …"

" _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**_!"

Buuuuaaakkkkk

" **Guuuuuaaaaahhhhh**!" Teriak _**Tannin**_ yang terlempar setelah perutnya dihajar oleh Natsu dan kemudian dia pun menatap tajam Natsu yang menyeringai padanya dengan seringai mengejek ' **Orang macam apa dia ini**? **Kenapa dia bisa memukul tubuhku yang mempunyai kulit dengan pertahanan yang sangat kuat karena aku adalah naga**. **Aku memang sudah menjadi iblis sekarang** , **tapi tetap saja aku mempunyai tubuh dengan pertahanan yang kuat karena aku masihlah seekor naga**. **Tapi kenapa dia**?'

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa seranganku bisa melukai tubuh nagamu itu walaupun kau telah menjadi iblis kan, _**Tannin**_ -san?" Tanya Natsu dan kemudian tubuhnya pun diselimuti oleh api bersuhu sangat panas dan kemudian dia berkata "Karena aku adalah _**Dragon Slayer**_ dan kau adalah seorang naga . Jadi aku memang benar, kau memang salah memilih lawan bodoh…"

" **ROOOOAAAARRRRR**!"

 _ **Tannin**_ pun tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat musuhnya itu terbakar oleh apinya dan mengira bahwa targetnya sudah musnah. Dia pun berniat untuk pergi tapi sebuah suara muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kaget karena itu adalah suara dari musuhnya yang telah terbakar apinya "Kau tahu _**Tannin**_ -san… Apimu itu enak, meskipun tidak seenak api dari _**Igneel**_ atau api dari paman _**Atlas**_."

 _ **Tannin**_ pun terkejut saat melihat Natsu memakan apinya seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya dan setelah dia memakan semua api yang dihembuskan dari mulut _**Tannin**_ , Natsu pun tersenyum dan berkata " _ **Tannin**_ -san… Kau itu sangat bodoh. Kau itu naga api kan? Masa kau tidak tahu bahwa _**Fire Dragon Slayer**_ bisa memakan api dari musuhnya khukhukhu. Oh ya aku lupa, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tahu ada sihir yang bernama _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ setelah kedatanganku dan teman-temanku ke dunia penuh ironi ini. Dunia yang mana posisi manusia seolah seperti sampah. Yang ada hanyalah pedang yang bisa membasmi naga yang bernama _**Ascalon**_ , apa aku salah?"

 _ **Tannin**_ pun terdiam akan perkataan dari Natsu, kemudian Natsu pun langsung mengaktifkan _**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**_ miliknya dan menunjuk _**Tannin**_ dengan tatapan benci "Ini sungguh ironi, makhluk dengan kekuatan besar dan juga harga diri tinggi sepertimu harus jatuh dan menjadi iblis. Ras yang selalu meremehkan manusia dan mengganggap mereka seperti sampah. Biasanya aku memang suka menghabisi iblis yang kalian suka sebut iblis liar. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menghabisimu supaya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia yang menurut kalian ras yang rendah dan tidak bisa apa-apa…"

" _ **Lightning Flame Iron Fist**_!"

Buuuuaaaakkkk

" **Guh** …"

" _ **Lighting Flame Blazing Hammer**_!"

Buuuuaaaakkkk

" **Gaaaaahhhhh**!"

" _ **Lightning Flame Dragon Roar**_!"

Duuuuuuaaaarrrr

'Siaaaalll! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku…' Batin _**Tannin**_ yang terdorong jauh dengan auman api bercampur listrik yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras di tanah.

"Sebenarnya di dunia ini, manusia di buat oleh Tuhan kalian untuk apa?" Tanya Natsu yang menatap dingin tubuh gigantic _**Tannin**_ yang tergeletak di tanah "Iblis liar menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan sedangkan sisanya yang kuat terlebih mempunyai [ **Sacred Gear** ] dijadikan budak oleh ras kalian dan juga sebagai bahan tunjukkan dalam permainan yang kalian sebut _**Rating Games**_. Memang dalam ras kalian ada yang mengganggap budaknya sebagai keluarga tapi tetap saja statusnya adalah budak. Kalau dia kabur dan menjadi pengkhianat, pasti mereka akan memburunya kan walau mereka tidak bersalah dan pemimpin dari iblis itu yang bersalah. Aku memang seorang _**Etherious**_ yang juga bisa kau sebut sebagai iblis tapi… Kakakku adalah manusia, kakak iparku adalah manusia, keponakanku adalah manusia, dua istriku adalah manusia, dan juga teman-temanku adalah manusia. Jadi melihat manusia diperlakukan seenaknya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa diam saja seperti itu kan heh."

Mendengar itu, hati _**Tannin**_ seolah tertusuk-tusuk karena perkataan Natsu. Karena semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Natsu memang benar adanya. Dia pun melihat kekuatan Natsu bertambah drastis bahkan air dari danau di dekatnya mongering dengan cepat, tanda dia akan memasuki _**Blaze Dragon King Mode**_. Tapi belum Natsu menyerang, dia sudah membeku karena dia dibekukan oleh seseorang yang sudah _**Tannin**_ kenal "Grayfia-san…"

Wanita bernama Grayfia itu pun menatap sosok Natsu yang telah menjadi es itu dengan tajam karena dia tidak percaya kalau Natsu bisa mengalahkan seorang _**Dragon King**_ seperti _**Tannin**_. Kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat es-nya meleleh dan Natsu pun keluar serta berkata "Kau pikir kau bisa membekukanku seperti itu nona, kau terlalu meremehkanku. Bahkan es dari Invel dan Lyon saja tidak bisa membekukanku. Hanya es dari sihir _**Devil Slayer**_ milik Gray saja yang bisa membekukanku."

Mendengar ucapan Natsu yang seolah meremehkannya, Grayfia pun membuat badai es yang sangat besar ke arah Natsu tapi tiba-tiba saja e situ tersedot dan dimakan oleh Gray Fullbuster, rekan dari Natsu dan juga _**Ice Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail Team**_ "Terima kasih makanannya, nona."

Gray melesat maju ke arah Grayfia dan Grayfia menyerangnya dengan es-nya tapi Gray selalu bisa memakan es-nya dan membuatnya kesal. Dan saat Gray sudah dekat, tangannya pun membeku dan membentuk sebuah gauntlet dan dia pun memukul Grayfia dengan itu " _ **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Fist**_!"

Buuuuuaaakkkk

"Ukh…"

Grayfia pun terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah karena pukulan Gray. Kemudian dia pun bangun dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya 'Ternyata benar sihirnya mempunyai efek yang sangat besar pada iblis sepertiku walaupun itu hanya pukulan saja, ukh…'

"Aku memang tidak suka memukul perempuan sepertimu…" Ucap Gray yang menatap Grayfia dengan dingin apalagi setelah _**Devil Slayer Marking**_ yang dia dapatkan setelah dia terkena _**Momento Mori**_ dari Mard Geer "Tapi aku sudah muak pada ras kalian yang sudah berbuat seenaknya pada manusia, ras kami. Jadi jangan harap aku akan memberikan belas kasih pada iblis seperti kalian…"

"Sial, _**Ice**_ - _ **Make**_ : _**Shield**_!" Ucap Gray yang langsung menghentikan perbuatannya untuk menyerang Grayfia dengan _**Ice Devil Destruction Long Blade**_ dan langsung membuat tameng terbuat dari es untuk menahan beberapa sihir jarak jauh yang diarahkan kepadanya tapi dia lengah saat tiba-tiba ada yang menghajar tameng es-nya sampai hancur dan Grayfia menendangnya dan membuat Gray terlempar tapi tubuhnya berhasil ditahan oleh Natsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gray?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya begitulah otak api." Jawab Gray.

"Berani sekali kau menyerang anggota peerageku dan juga istriku…" Ucap sang pemimpin dari gerombolan iblis itu yang berambut merah crimson panjang dan memakai armor yang sudah membentuk sumber kekuatannya, _**Power of Destruction**_ menjadi armor… Tanda dia memasuki _**True Form**_.

'Sirzech-sama sudah mulai serius…'

'Mereka berdua telah tamat…'

Tapi Natsu yang melihatnya juga tidak mau kalah dan memasuki _**Blaze King Dragon Mode**_ dan itu membuat para iblis disana kecuali _**Tannin**_ dan juga Grayfia shock saat melihat level kekuatan Natsu sudah menyamai Sirzech. Saat dia melihat Sirzech telah menembakkan _**Power of Destruction**_ ke arahnya, Natsu pun dengan kekuatan apinya yang telah menyamai _**Igneel**_ yang sudah berada di tangannya membatin 'Ini untukmu, _**Igneel**_.'

Shock

Itulah yang dialami oleh mereka kecuali Gray. Kekuatan penghancur level tinggi dari klan Bael yang bernama _**Power of Destruction**_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Sirzech, sang _**Maou Lucifer**_ dibakar habis oleh api yang diwarisi Natsu dari _**Igneel**_ , naga yang merupakan ayah angkatnya dan juga naga yang bisa memojokkan _**Acnologia**_ , walaupun harus kalah karena tubuhnya yang sudah setengah mati karena sebagian jiwanya diambil oleh _**Acnologia**_ sebelum dia melakukan _**Dragon Soul Technique**_ dan bergabung dalam tubuh Natsu.

'Ini tidak mungkin…'

' _ **Power of Destruction**_ dibakar habis…'

'Orang macam apa dia ini?'

Melihat itu, Sirzech pun menatap Natsu dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa kau ini sebenarnya?'

"Aku adalah Natsu Dragneel, _**Fire Devil Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail Team**_ dari _**Alliance of Mildia**_. Seorang _**Etherious**_ dan mantan manusia yang sudah muak melihat bangsa manusia diperlakukan seenaknya oleh 3 fraksi terutama oleh fraksi kalian, fraksi iblis." Ucap Natsu yang membalikkan badannya dan dia pun pergi bersama Gray "Mungkin kali ini baru kami saja yang melawan tapi jika kalian semakin berbuat seenaknya pada manusia, bukan hanya kami saja yang akan melawan kalian. Tapi banyak manusia yang akan melawan balik kalian."

Anggota peerage Sirzech kecuali Grayfia dan _**Tannin**_ pun berniat menyerang Natsu dan Gray yang telah meremehkan mereka dan mengancam _**King**_ dan juga fraksi mereka serta mereka tidak percaya bahwa manusia yang menurut mereka lemah tanpa Sacred Gear akan bisa melawan mereka tapi mereka tidak menyadari ada 7 lingkaran sihir di atas mereka yang sudah bersiap melakukan serangan sihir dan membuat Gray dan Natsu menyeringai 'Dasar bodoh…'

"Kalian sudah terkunci…" Ucap seorang berambut biru spiky dengan tato di wajahnya dan memakai jaket dan celana panjang berwarna putih "Hadapilah hukuman dari dosa-dosa kalian, _**Grand Chariot**_!"

Duuuuaaaarrrr

Duuuuaaaarrrr

Duuuuaaaarrrr

Duuuuaaaarrrr

Duuuuaaaarrrr

Blaaaaarrrrrrrr

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Souji! Beowulf! MacGregor! Enku!" Teriak Sirzech yang melihat keempat peeragenya yang berniat menyerang Natsu dan Gray diserang oleh jarum-jarum cahaya yang turun dari lingkaran sihir yang jatuh dari langit. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghentikan keempat peeragenya yang main menyerang Natsu dan Gray seperti itu tapi pria berambut biru spiky yaitu Jellal, ketua di tim _**Crime Sorciere**_ dari _**Alliance of Mildia**_ sudah mengeluarkan _**Heavenly Body Magic**_ miliknya.

"Obati para budakmu itu, Sirzech Lucifer-san." Ucap Natsu dengan penekanan pada kata budak dan juga suffiks-san yang dia berikan padanya "Kami tidak akan berurusan dengan fraksi kalian dalam waktu yang cukup lama tapi kalau kau masih mengirimkan budakmu untuk mengurus kami, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan harap kami akan menahan diri untuk melawan kalian. Kau pikir ini ancaman, silahkan saja… Tapi aku ingin mengatakan saja, bahwa di organisasi kami aku, Gray dan juga Jellal bukanlah yang terkuat tapi masih ada lagi yang lebih kuat lagi dari kami bertiga. Bahkan aku yakin di luar sana, ada seseorang dengan kekuatannya melebihi kekuatan kau dan juga dua pemimpin dari fraksi lain, tapi dia belum menunjukkan taringnya. Jadi jaga sikapmu pada kami, bangsa manusia. Ayo pergi, Gray, Jellal."

"Hmm…"

- _ **Dimensional Gap**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Di dalam _**Dimensional Gap**_ yang gelap dan mencekam, terlihatlah naga besar berwarna merah yang memiliki ukuran badan hampir menyamai _**Juubi**_ yang terbang melayang kesana kemari di dalam _**Dimensional Gap**_ itu. Dia adalah rival dari Ophis dan juga eksistensi terkuat yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto bahkan dalam _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ yaitu Great Red. Dia menyeringai saat melihat ada manusia atau manusia yang menjadi _**Etherious**_ sudah mulai melawan fraksi iblis yang sudah seenaknya pada manusia. Setelah mendengar perkataan Natsu pada Sirzech, dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok manusia yang telah dia kalahkan dengan telak tapi dia masih bisa bertahan hidup sedang menidurkan putrinya dengan bantuan istrinya.

' **Kapan kau akan menunjukkan taringmu di dunia yang hancur ini** , **Naruto Uzumaki**?" Tanya _**Great Red**_ , Tentu saja dia mengatakan dunia _**DxD**_ telah hancur karena Tuhan yang membuat manusia, malaikat dan juga iblis telah mati, lalu manusia yang harusnya menjadi ras yang dihormati bahkan membuat malaikat yang bernama _**Lucifer**_ harus dihukum dengan cara dibuang dari surga dan menjadi iblis karena tidak mau hormat pada manusia pertama yaitu Adam saat ini seolah menjadi ras yang tidak ada artinya bagi ras malaikat jatuh dan iblis tapi kemudian mereka akan memanfaatkan manusia yang kuat dan mempunyai [Sacred Gear] ' **Aku akan menunggumu** , **Naruto Uzumaki** …'

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Dewa Sangkied:

Ini pairnya single pair kok.

Fahri:

Naruto jadi leader human faction. Di chap ini, Natsu bilang Naruto adalah "Orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi pemimpin ketiga fraksi tapi dia belum menunjukkan taringnya."

Ayub Lawliet:

Baca aja di wiki. Itu bisa nyembuhin luka memang tapi kalau untuk nyembuhin anggota tubuh yang putus kaya tangan atau kaki enggak bisa tapi kalau mau memperbaiki organ dalam yang rusak bisa.

The KidS No OppAi:

Bisa, tapi belum ane jabarin di chap ini.

Hyuuki:

Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel dan juga Kazuto Kirigaya.

Shinn Kazumiya:

Ane udah rencana mau masukkin _**Naruto**_ (Official), _**Fairy**_ _**Tail**_ (Official), _**Sword**_ _**Art**_ _**Online**_ / _ **Accel**_ _**World**_ (Official), _**Akame**_ _**ga**_ _**Kill**_ dan mungkin _**Kekkaishi**_. Kayaknya enggak…

Ziannul Hafizt:

Enggak.

Hikari no Rakuen:

Ini udah konflik fraksi iblis terutama Sirzech peerage vs Natsu, Gray and Jellal.

Guest:

Light mah terlalu OP, malah Saitama juga bisa KO kalau Light udah nyatet nama dia di _**Death Note**_ sebelum dia dihajar oleh Saitama.

Luu Nyang Sang:

Iya.

Mrheza26:

Setelah Naruto dan Kirito membentuk fraksi manusia, nanti Kirito ngusulin buat bekerja sama dengan _**Alliance of Mildia**_.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Yoshimori Sumimura x Tokine Yukimura, Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 5: Wrath of Two Tailed Beast Youkai

- _ **Alliance of Mildia Headquarter**_ **,** _**DxD Universe**_ -

Di markas _**Alliance of Mildia**_ , sang _**Fire Devil Dragon Slayer**_ yaitu Natsu Dragneel harus menghadapi tatapan tajam dari dua istrinya, Lucy Heartfillia dan juga Ultear Milkovich atau Lucy Dragneel dan Ultear Dragneel beserta kakak ipar dan juga keponakannya yaitu, Mavis Vermillion-Dragneel dan juga Natasha Dragneel karena perbuatannya yang berhadapan dengan _**Dragon King**_ yaitu _**Tannin**_ dan menarik perhatian dari pemimpin utama fraksi iblis Sirzech Lucifer dan juga para peeragenya.

"Natsu, perbuatan yang kau lakukan itu sangat berbahaya kau tahu." Ucap Mavis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukan hanya melukai salah satu peerage dari _**Devil King**_ , Sirzech Lucifer __tapi kau juga menarik perhatian dari dia dan seluruh peeragenya. Kau juga bahkan membuat air di seluruh danau mengering karena kau mengeluarkan _ **Blaze Dragon King Mode**_."

"Ayolah onee-sama, jangan dibesar-besarkan lagipula kan masalah danau itu sudah diatasi dengan sihir _**Arc of Time**_ milik Ul." Balas Natsu dan membuat Ultear menatap suaminya itu dengan kesal dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku, Gray, dan Jellal waktu itu bisa mengatasi mereka semua. Benar kan?"

Gray dan Jellal pun menggangguk pelan karena ditatap tajam oleh dua istri mereka, Juvia dan Erza. Kemudian Kemudian mata Natsu pun berubah warna menjadi hijau tanda dia sudah benar-benar marah dan dia pun berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya "Lagipula aku sudah muak dengan mereka. Naga yang mengaku dirinya sebagai _**Dragon King**_ tapi dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk menjadi budak seorang iblis, dan dia adalah naga api dan itu membuatku yang merupakan anak angkat dari _**Fire Dragon King**_ , _**Igneel**_ sangat muak. Aku juga sudah muak dengan ras mereka yang telah meremehkan ras kita manusia hanya karena beberapa manusia tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti kita. Aku akui, _**King**_ mereka yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer itu sangat kuat bahkan tubuhku bisa hancur jika aku tidak membakar sihir penghancurnya dengan api dari _**Blaze Dragon King Mode**_. Itu bisa dimaklumi, mengingat dirinya adalah _**Super Devil**_ dan juga termasuk dari sepuluh makhluk terkuat di dunia ini. Tapi para budaknya yang lain itu sangat sombong dengan kekuatannya dan itu membuatku muak padahal mereka dikalahkan oleh _**Ice Devil Slayer Magic**_ milik Gray dan juga _**Heavenly Body Magic**_ milik Jellal. Ingin sekali aku menggunakan _**Devil Dragon King Mode**_ dan mengamuk disana kemarin."

'Natsu…'

"Maaf onee-sama, Natasha-chan, Lucy, Ul. Tapi aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi." Ucap Natsu yang sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kemudian dia berkata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya "Aku memang seorang _**Etherious**_ yang bisa saja disamakan seperti iblis di dunia ini. Tapi melihat harga diri manusia diinjak-injak oleh oleh ras lain hanya karena mereka mempunyai kekuatan lebih, aku tidak terima dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Itu karena aku terlahir sebagai manusia dan aku masih mempunyai kemanusiaan yang tinggi walaupun aku sudah menjadi seorang _**Etherious**_. Itulah alasanku keluar dari _**Tartaros**_ , 400 tahun lalu… Karena kemanusiaanku tidak tahan melihat perbuatan _**Mard Geer**_ dan para rekanku yang lain yang terus-terusan menjadikan manusia sebagai bahan eksperimen mereka."

- _ **Vatikan**_ , _**Italy**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Beberapa minggu setelah kelahiran Asia, Naruto pun belajar menggunakan pedang pada Arturia dan proggress-nya cukup memuaskan meskipun belum mencapai level _**Kenjutsu**_ milik Sasuke. Kemudian Shirou beserta Rin pun datang untuk melihat Asia dan juga Shirou ingin mengetes kemampuan berpedang Naruto.

Claaannnggg

Claaannnggg

"Tidak buruk Naruto…" Ucap Shirou yang menahan serangan dari pedang Naruto.

"Terima kasih Shirou dan itu berkat latihan dari Altria-chan." Balas Naruto dan membuat wajah sang istri yang sedang menggendong Asia memerah.

Claaannnggg

"Hmm, itu bisa dimaklumi. Mengingat Arturia adalah salah satu dari keturunan Raja Inggris yang sangat terkenal, King Arthur Pendragon." Balas Shirou yang saat ini sedang menahan serangan Naruto kembali. Harus Shirou akui, melawan Naruto sangat sulit. Teknik berpedangnya sangat sulit ditebak dan dia berkali-kali hampir terkena serangan Naruto tapi beruntungnya refleks-nya membantunya untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun! Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Shirou-kun, aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu nanti malam." Teriak Arturia yang saat ini sedang menggendong serta memeluk putrinya dengan erat 'Kalau Asia-chan tidak rewel tapi…'

Wajah Naruto pun memerah karena perkataan Arturia dan Rin yang melihat itu pun berkata pada Shirou "Kau juga Shirou-kun. Jangan mau kalah! Kalau kau bisa menendang pantat si narutomaki ini, aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu nanti malam."

Kali ini wajah Shirou yang memerah dan kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Siap untuk mengakhiri ini, Naruto?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto dan Shirou pun dengan pedang di tangan mereka langsung mengadu pedang mereka dan pedang mereka berdua beradu tapi karena kekuatan Naruto lebih besar, pedang Shirou pun terlempar dan terlepas dari tangannya dan Naruto pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Shirou "Hehehe, sepertinya aku yang menang Shirou…"

"Kau benar Naruto…" Balas Shirou dan kemudian dia menyeringai sebelum pergi ke tempat istrinya berada dan berkata "Oh ya Naruto, lebih baik kau berdoa."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Supaya Asia-chan tidak rewel saat kau mendapatkan hadiah dari Arturia nanti malam fufufufu." Jawab Shirou.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun membeku di tempat dan dia pun duduk dan memukul-mukul tanah di dekatnya dan bergumam "Harusnya aku mengalah saja dari Shirou tadi…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada Naruto-kun, Shirou-kun?" Tanya Arturia pada sahabatnya saat melihat Shirou telah berada di dekat istrinya.

"Huh, aku cuma bilang agar dia berdoa supaya nanti malam anakmu itu tidak rewel jadi dia bisa menerima hadiah darimu, Arturia." Jawab Shirou.

Arturia pun tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Kalau Asia-chan tidak rewel, kau akan tetap mendapatkan hadiah dariku kok."

Naruto pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia berjalan ke tempat istri dan anaknya berada. Saat sampai dan duduk di bangku disebelah Arturia, Shirou pun berkata "Arturia, Rin-chan, apa kalian dengar dari Dulio-sama dan Griselda-sama kalau ada pertarungan di Jepang kemarin malam?"

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Soalnya aku masih dalam masa cuti setidaknya sampai Asia-chan berumur satu tahun, jadi aku belum pernah ke markas." Jawab Arturia.

"Aku dengar dari Dulio-sama, dampak pertarungan itu sampai-sampai danau di wilayah _**Kuoh**_ mengering seolah tidak pernah ada air disana." Ucap Shirou dan itu membuat Naruto, Arturia, dan Rin shock "Tapi anehnya, besoknya… Danau itu dipenuhi dengan air seperti biasa tidak mengering seperti kemarin."

"Lah, kok bisa?" Tanya Arturia.

"Entahlah." Jawab Shirou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi menurut Dulio-sama, itu adalah perbuatan sihir."

"Sihir, huh…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkinkah itu perbuatan organisasi yang terkenal karena dua orang yang mempunyai sihir yang bernama _**Devil Slayer Magic**_ yaitu _**Alliance of Mildia**_."

"Sepertinya begitu." Balas Rin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi ancaman ke depannya."

"Aku rasa tidak." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka itu membunuh para iblis liar untuk melindungi umat manusia."

"Tapi mereka juga memburu malaikat jatuh setahuku." Tambah Arturia.

"Yang berbuat seenaknya pada manusia, aku tahu." Balas Naruto dan kemudian melanjutkan "Sepertinya mereka bukan ancaman bagi kita. Anggap saja mereka adalah organisasi yang bertugas melindungi manusia dan akan menumpas atau menghabisi siapa saja yang berbuat seenaknya pada manusia."

"Jadi kita tidak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka." Balas Shirou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena mereka berpihak pada ras kita, ras manusia. Jadi mereka bukan ancaman bagi kita."

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Wanita berambut biru tua pigtail dengan memakai yukata berwarna biru muda saat ini sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota _**Kyoto**_. Nama wanita itu adalah Matatabi Otsutsuki, _**Bijuu**_ ekor 2 beserta _**Youkai Nekomata**_ yang merupakan sahabat serta saudara dari pemimpin para _**Bijuu**_ dan juga pemimpin para _**Youkai**_ yang baru, Kurama Otsutsuki.

Matatabi kemudian mencium bau seekor _**Youkai Nekomata**_ sepertinya dan dia pun menemukan seorang _**Youkai Nekomata**_ tepatnya _**Nekoushou**_ yang sedang di kepung oleh para iblis. Matatabi yang melihat itu pun marah dan kemudian dia berkata "Hentikan kalian semua! Apa yang akan kalian pada _**Youkai**_ itu? Apa kau mau melanggar perjanjian kerja sama kita?"

Salah satu iblis itu pun kemudian melihat Matatabi dan dia pun berkata "Ini bukan urusanmu, _**Youkai**_ … Jadi menyingkirlah. Dia adalah stray devil yang telah membunuh majikannya sendiri, dia pantas mati."

"Hei, kau bicaralah…" Ucap Matatabi pada _**Youkai**_ di hadapannya "Kenapa kau membunuh _**King**_ -mu sendiri?"

"Dia berniat membunuh aku dan saudaraku supaya dia bisa menguasai _**Senjutsu**_ seperti aku." Jawab gadis _**Youkai**_ itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi sebelum dia melakukan itu, maka aku membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Supaya kekuatanku dan adikku tidak bisa dimanfaatkan oleh dia dan aku hanya ingin melindungi adikku saja."

" **Jadi begitu ya** …" Ucap Matatabi yang suaranya sudah berubah menjadi _**Demonic**_ dan tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh aura berwarna biru " **Jadi karena** _ **King**_ - **nya adalah orang yang brengsek** , **kalian juga melarang kami membunuh mereka ya hmmm** …"

Para iblis itu sebenarnya takut saat melihat Matatabi yang tiba-tiba bertambah kuat dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka dan berkata "Ini adalah hukum kami, siapapun yang melanggar perintah _**King**_ -nya atau membunuh _**King**_ -nya… Hukumannya adalah kematian. Kau tidak usah ikut campur dan mengganggu kami, karena ras kami lebih kuat darimu."

" **Oh begitu** , **HAHAHAHAHA**!" Ucap Matabi yang merubah wujudnya menjadi _**Bijuu Form**_ miliknya dan membuat _**Youkai Nekomata**_ dan para iblis itu ketakutan, kemudian dia mengambil tubuh salah satu dari iblis itu dan melemparkannya ke mulutnya yang langsung menutup dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua " **Sekarang siapa yang lebih kuat** , **HAH**! **Kalian semua telah melanggar perjanjian antar dua ras kami dan hukuman dariku adalah** , **KEMATIAN**!"

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat serang dia!" Teriak salah satu iblis itu saat melihat salah satu rekannya tewas di tangan Matatabi.

Craaaaasssshhhh

" **Serang** … **Jangan bercanda** , **karena akulah yang akan menyerang kalian sampai habis**!" Teriak Matatabi yang mengambil kembali tubuh salah satu iblis dan merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Matatabi pun mengamuk dan menghabisi mereka semua tanpa ampun tidak peduli kalau mereka adalah anggota dari fraksi yang telah bekerja sama dengan fraksi _**Youkai**_. Tapi menurutnya, mereka yang telah membuat ulah terlebih dahulu karena telah menjadikan seorang _**Youkai**_ menjadi iblis liar hanya karena dia membunuh _**King**_ -nya yang berniat membunuh dia dan adiknya dan mengambil kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ mereka. Setelah puas membunuh mereka semua, Matatabi pun berubah wujud kembali menjadi manusia dan Kurama serta istrinya Yasaka datang dengan cepat disini.

"Matatabi, apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kau memakai _**Bijuu Form**_ milikmu?" Tanya Kurama.

Matatabi hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurama dan Yasaka yang melihat jasad-jasad disana adalah iblis yang bukan merupakan iblis liar pun berkata "Matatabi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa membunuh mereka semua? Apa kau tahu kalau perbuatanmu ini bisa membuat hubungan fraksi kita dan fraksi iblis renggang."

"Maafkan atas perbuatanku ini, Yasaka-neesama, Kurama-niisama." Balas Matatabi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat _**Youkai**_ yang dia tolong "Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi dengan perbuatan bangsa iblis, mereka sudah kelewatan batas. Dia yang merupakan salah satu ras kita dijadikan iblis liar karena dia membunuh _**King**_ -nya yang berniat membunuh dia dan adiknya agar dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ dari dia dan adiknya yang merupakan _**Nekoushou**_. Ini sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita, kita harus ambil tindakan."

Yasaka pun melihat gadis _**Youkai**_ itu dan dia pun berkata "Apa itu benar? Apa yang dikatakan adik iparku ini benar?"

"Ya Yasaka-sama, yang dikatakan olehnya adalah benar. Aku diburu karena aku dijadikan iblis liar karena aku telah membunuh _**King**_ -ku yang berniat membunuhku dan juga adikku. Aku membunuhnya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga adikku tapi para anggota peerage dari _**King**_ -ku memutar balikkan fakta dan membuat aku membunuh _**King**_ -ku karena aku terpengaruh sisi gelap dari penggunaan _**Senjutsu**_ dan maka daripada itu aku pergi kesini untuk meminta perlindungan dari anda, Yasaka-sama." Jawab gadis _**Youkai**_ itu dan itu membuat Yasaka dan Kurama selaku mantan dan pemimpin bangsa _**Youkai**_ yang baru murka.

"Kau membicarakan tentang adikmu, tapi dimana adikmu?" Tanya Kurama.

"Adikku ditahan di _**Underworld**_ dan juga dia akan di eksekusi mati, Kurama-sama. Aku berhasil lolos dan kabur kesini untuk meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan adikku." Jawab gadis _**Youkai**_ itu dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kumohon bantu aku selamatkan adikku."

"Tch, aku tahu mereka selain Sirzech Lucifer tidak bisa dipercaya Yasaka-hime." Ucap Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita harus menyelamatkan adik dari gadis ini. Ayo kita pergi ke _**Underworld**_."

"Baiklah, Kurama-kun." Balas Yasaka dan kemudian dia melihat gadis _**Youkai**_ itu dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kau tunggulah disini dan Matatabi-chan, kau tolong jaga dan lindungi dia."

"Baiklah, Yasaka-neesama." Balas Matatabi.

- _ **Underworld**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Di sebuah tempat dimana seorang _**Nekoushou**_ kecil berambut putih pendek saat ini sedang menunggu takdirnya. Dia takut, benar-benar takut karena dia akan dihukum mati karena kakaknya membunuh _**King**_ -nya sendiri dengan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya dan ketakutannya itu ditambah dengan menghilangnya kakaknya. Setidaknya, dia ingin mati bersama-sama dengan kakaknya. Dia pun menunggu detik-detik kematian tapi sebuah suara menghentikan acara hukuman mati yang akan dilakukan pada gadis malang itu.

"Berhenti disitu!"

Kurama dan Yasaka pun muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berniat melihat hukuman mati yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu dan Sirzech yang melihat mereka pun menghampiri mereka dan berkata "Kurama-dono, Yasaka-dono… Ada apa anda kedua kemari?"

"Apa-apaan maksud dari semua ini Sirzech?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada sesantai mungkin tapi Yasaka tahu kalau suaminya saat ini sedang menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Teriak Kurama yang sudah tidak tahan menahan emosinya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa maksudmu berniat menghukum mati gadis _**Nekoushou**_ itu?"

Sirzech berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kurama tapi ada salah satu iblis yang mengatakannya lebih dahulu "Kami akan membunuhnya karena kakaknya membunuh _**King**_ -nya dan dia melarikan diri sampai-sampai meninggalkan adiknya."

" **Diamlah kau** , **aku sedang tidak bicara padamu**." Ucap Kurama dengan nada _**Demonic**_ sambil menatap tajam mata orang yang menyelak perkataan Sirzech " **Atau akan aku bunuh kau** …"

"Kurama-dono, tenanglah terlebih dahulu…" Ucap Sirzech tapi Kurama mencengkram armor yang melapisi lehernya dan membuatnya meleleh.

" **Tenang** , **kau ingin aku tenang**! **Kakak dari gadis itu datang ke** _ **Kyoto**_ **dan dia mengatakan bahwa kau menjadikan orang yang berniat membela dirinya sendiri dengan cara membunuh** _ **King**_ - **nya karena dia ingin berbuat jahat padanya menjadi iblis liar** , **bagaimana bisa aku sebagai pemimpin bangsa** _ **Youkai**_ **bisa tenang melihat ras-ku diperlakukan seperti itu** , **Sirzech Lucifer**!" Teriak Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Jika kau berada di posisi yang sama dengannya** , **apa kau mau dijadikan iblis liar sama dengan gadis itu**. **Coba jawab pertanyaanku** , **oh Sirzech Lucifer yang terhormat**."

Sirzech pun terdiam akan perkataan Kurama dan itu membuat Kurama semakin kesal dan dia pun berkata " **Cepat keluarkan gadis itu dan berikan dia padaku**."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sebagai ketua, tidak bisa melanggar hukum yang berlaku disini dengan cara memberikan dia padamu." Balas Sirzech dengan nada tenang.

" **Dan aku tidak sebagai pemimpin bangsa** _ **Youkai**_ , **tidak bisa membiarkan bangsaku diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini**." Ucap Kurama dan kemudian aura merah telah mengelilingi tubuhnya dan dia pun berkata " **Peringatan terakhir Sirzech**. **Bebaskan gadis itu** , **atau** …"

" **Akan aku hancurkan tempat ini dan** _ **Underworld**_ **dengan** _ **Bijuudama**_." Tambah Kurama yang sudah menggunakan _**Bijuu Form**_ dan mulai men-charge _**Bijuudama**_.

"Kurama-dono, bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik…" Ucap Serafall Leviathan, salah satu _**Maou**_ yang juga merupakan rekan dari Sirzech. Serafall pernah sekali melihat kedahsyatan ledakan _**Bijuudama**_ dari Kurama dan hasilnya sungguh tidak mengenakkan, karena walaupun dia tidak berada di tempat terjadinya ledakan tapi getaran sampai ke arah Serafall.

" **Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi** **Serafall Leviathan** …" Balas Kurama dan para penduduk _**Underworld**_ pun panik dan mulai berlarian saat melihat _**Bijuudama**_ Kurama sudah bertambah besar dan hampir menyamai bentuk teknik _**Buchou Gudoudama**_ milik Kaguya " **Kesempatan terakhir Sirzech Lucifer**! **Bebaskan anak itu atau kau ingin melihat kota kelahiran yang kalian para iblis selalu banggakan ini hancur berkeping** - **keping**."

"Baik-baik, aku akan membebaskannya." Balas Sirzech dan kemudian dia pun membatin 'Tch, padahal aku ingin membebaskannya dan memberikannya pada Rias. Supaya dia bisa menjadi anggota peerage dari Rias.'

' **Jangan pikir aku bodoh Sirzech** , **aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan**.' Batin Kurama yang sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali.

Gadis _**Youkai**_ itu pun bebas dan Yasaka pun memeluknya "Jangan khawatir, kau aman sekarang. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat kakakmu."

"Kau tahu dimana Kuroka-neesama?" Tanya gadis _**Youkai**_ itu.

"Ya, aku tahu kakakmu yang bernama Kuroka itu berada dimana. Jadi ayo ikuti kami." Jawab Yasaka.

Kurama kemudian melihat Sirzech dan Serafall dengan tatapan tajam "Mulai saat ini, aliansi dua fraksi kita putus Sirzech. Aku pikir kau bisa dipercaya, tidak seperti iblis yang lain tapi ternyata aku salah. Jangan pernah mempercayai seorang iblis.Anggota fraksi kalian masih bisa mendatangi kota _**Kyoto**_ , tapi jika mereka datang dengan niat yang buruk. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku dan 8 saudaraku yang lain akan membunuhnya di tempat."

Kurama pun memegang pundak Yasaka yang sedang memegang tangan gadis _**Youkai**_ itu dan kemudian dia menggunakan jutsu yang dia pelajari dari Naruto " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Mereka pun muncul di tempat Matatabi dan juga kakak dari gadis _**Youkai**_ itu berada. Bisa dilihat Kuroka menangis karena dia takut kalau Kurama dan Yasaka gagal menolong adiknya dan Matatabi pun menghiburnya tapi saat melihat adiknya yang datang bersama dengan Yasaka dan Kurama… Kuroka pun berlari dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat "Shirone!"

"Onee-sama…" Balas gadis bernama Shirone itu yang langsung membalas pelukan kakaknya.

Dua gadis ini saling melepas rindu mereka dan kemudian Matatabi melihat Kurama dan berkata "Onii-sama…"

"Ada apa, Matatabi?" Ucap Kurama.

"Bolehkah aku mengadopsi mereka berdua?" Tanya Matatabi

"Aku sih terserah mereka saja. " Jawab Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merawat mereka dengan baik jika mereka menerimanya."

"Baiklah." Balas Matatabi dan kemudian dia melihat Kuroka dan Shirone "Oh ya, anak-anak… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?"

Mereka berdua pun menggangguk dan Matatabi pun berkata "Kalian mau kan jika aku mengadopsi kalian dan menjadi ibu baru bagi kalian?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, nyaa." Jawab Kuroka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku yakin imouto-ku ini juga saat ini sedang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, ne Shirone-chan?"

"Hn..." Balas Shirone yang mengganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Matatabi memeluk mereka berdua dan Kurama serta Yasaka melihatnya dengan tatapan senang karena adik dan juga adik iparnya akan belajar menjadi seorang ibu.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Ffn lover:

Ya iyalah, siapa lagi. Masa Minato Sahashi dari Sekirei atau Minato Arisato dari Persona 3.

Amarbeelzebub586:

Ini udah update.

Adam Muhammad 980:

Masih lama gan… Abis Asia-chan remaja dan dia dikeluarkan dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis.

Bayu:

Di fic ini Eileen adalah kekasih lain Minato sebelum Kushina yang bertemu saat Minato terlempar ke _**Earthland**_ saat percobaan _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya gagal. Saat dia sudah menyempurnakan teknik _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya, dia pun kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_ dan meninggalkan Eileen yang lagi hamil anaknya tapi dia tidak tahu karena Eileen enggak sempat memberitahunya, dan anak yang dikandung Eileen pun lahir dan Eileen menamakannya Erza. Kalau Kushina tahu lah siapa, ibu dari MC anime Naruto gitu loh.

Guest:

Kasih tahu kemampuan skill char-char di DMC, nanti ane pikirkan.

Hikari no Rakuen:

Untuk sekarang ya, tapi setelah Asia dikeluarkan dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Enggak ada salahnya kan kalau Naruto membentuk fraksi manusia dengan Kirito, Natsu, dan kawan-kawan. Apalagi pihak gereja yang mengkhianati dia kecuali Shirou dan Rin.

Tatsumaki Nagachika:

Punya sih ya tapi enggak ahli dan juga jumlah chakranya enggak sebesar Naruto yang merupakan seorang Uzumaki. Tapi itu ditutupi dengan jumlah dan kekuatan sihir yang kuat yang dia warisi dari Eileen.

Uchiha Ryuuga:

Iyalah, dia kan ketua dan juga pendirinya.

IzumiReina:

Kok Rias sih, Erza kali… Belom, tapi nanti dikenalin sama Kirito pas fraksi manusia dah kebentuk.

Mrheza 26:

Ya, Naruto saudara beda ibu dengan Erza. Anggap aja kaya Ruby Rose dan Yang Xiao Long di RWBY.

Shinn Kazumiya:

Kok rumit gan?


	6. Chapter 6

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 6: Jutsu and Magic

- _ **Tokyo**_ **,** _ **Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire berumur 16 tahunan, saat ini sedang makan di ruang makan bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya dan dia juga memikirkan tentang kejadian yang merubah kehidupannya dalam waktu satu hari saja. Dia tidak menyangka hanya karena sebuah satu kesalahan membuatnya yang biasa diperlakukan lembut dan baik oleh orang-orang di tempat tinggalnya yang dulu menjadi dibenci dan bahkan diusir oleh orang-orang disana dan kedua orang tuanya serta adiknya juga terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah mereka karena memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan putri dan juga kakaknya.

-Flashback-

"Asia Uzumaki-Pendragon, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri saat ini?" Tanya seorang pria tua berpakaian pastur gereja dan dia menatap gadis bernama Asia itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang kusembuhkan itu adalah seorang iblis. Kumohon maafkan aku…" Balas gadis bernama Asia itu yang menangis saat melihat orang-orang menatapnya seolah dia adalah orang asing. Dia pun menatap sahabatnya yang bernama Xenovia dan berharap dia akan membantunya, tapi dia juga memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti orang-orang disana dan itu membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik karena sahabatnya sendiri tidak mempercayainya dan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Salah satu penduduk di _**Vatikan**_ pun kemudian berkata "Sungguh memalukan. Putri dari salah satu _**Exorcist**_ terbaik di _**Vatikan**_ malah mengobati musuh dari ibunya, kita asingkan saja dia bapa."

"Kumohon, tolong jangan lakukan itu." Balas Asia yang menangis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ibu, ayah, dan juga adikku hiks."

"HARUSNYA KAU SADAR AKAN HAL ITU SEBELUM KAU MELAKUKAN ITU, BODOH!" Teriak beberapa penduduk _**Vatikan**_ dan membuat tangisan Asia menjadi semakin kencang _._

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang langsung melesat untuk menyerang Asia tapi ada yang menyelamatkannya dan dia pun berkata "Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada putriku…"

"Tuan Naruto…" Ucap orang itu yang melihat tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto dan matanya saat ini tidak terlihat berwarna biru seperti biasanya tapi berwarna merah dan matanya tidak terlihat seperti manusia normal tapi binatang buas, tanda dia sudah benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Tou-chan…"

"Asia-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau yang langsung memeluk putrinya itu. Dia adalah Arturia Pendragon yang merupakan ibu dari Asia.

"Kaa-chan…"

Arturia terlihat kesal saat melihat anaknya menangis di pelukannya dan kemudian dia menatap tajam orang-orang disana dan dia pun berkata "Siapa… Siapa yang telah membuat putriku menangis seperti ini!"

"Jangan menyalahkan mereka Arturia, itu salah anakmu sendiri." Jawab sang pastur yang menatap tajam Asia.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Arturia yang menatap tajam si pastur tapi si pastur itu tidak bergeming karena dia merasa benar disini.

"Dia telah menyembuhkan seorang iblis dan kemudian iblis itu membunuh rekanku sesama pastur." Jawab pastur itu.

"Asia-chan, apa itu benar?" Tanya Arturia.

Asia pun menggangguk dan itu membuat Naruto dan Arturia sedikit terkejut "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau orang itu adalah iblis, hiks."

"Jadi begitu ya, heh…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada orang yang berniat menyerang putrinya dan dia pun berkata "Saat putriku membangkitkan **Sacred Gear** miliknya, kalian mengganggapnya sebagai orang yang spesial karena dia bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang disini. Tapi kemudian saat dia melakukan kesalahan yang bahkan putriku sendiri tidak tahu yang dia sembuhkan adalah seorang iblis, kau berniat membuang dia seperti sampah huh. Wow, hebat juga kalian…"

Naruto pun kemudian menaikkan kekuatan chakra-nya dan membuat semua orang disana sesak nafas bahkan istri dan putrinya "Kalau saja aku adalah Madara Uchiha… **AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA DISINI KARENA TELAH MEMPERLAKUKAN PUTRIKU SEPERTI INI**!"

"Naruto-kun! Turunkan aura kekuatanmu itu, atau kau bisa membuat putri kita pingsan." Ucap Arturia yang melihat putrinya dengan cemas padahal dia sendiri sesak nafas karena merasakan kekuatan chakra Naruto yang gila-gilaan.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia menurunkan aura kekuatannya serendah mungkin dan membuat orang-orang disana bernafas lega.

Sang pastur itu pun melihat Arturia menancapkan pedang _**Excalibur Destruction**_ miliknya ke tanah dan dia pun berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan itu Arturia?"

"Kau pikir aku akan tinggal dan menjadi anjing suruhan kalian saat kau memutuskan untuk membuang putriku seperti itu?" Tanya Arturia yang menatap datar sang pastur dan dia pun berkata "Jangan harap…"

"Apa kau ingin dijadikan _**Heretic**_ , Arturia Pendragon?" Tanya sang pastur dengan sangat kesal

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang ibu." Balas Arturia dan kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun menggangguk dan dia pun menggendong putrinya dan pergi bersama Arturia ke _**Jepang**_ setelah mereka mengambil Menma, anak kedua dari Naruto dan Arturia yang sedang dia titipkan di rumah sahabat mereka, Shirou dan juga Rin.

-Flashback End-

Kembali di masa sekarang, Asia saat ini hanya bermain-main saja dengan sendok makan yang berada disekitarnya dan Arturia yang duduk disebelah Asia pun melihat putrinya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Dia tahu Asia sedih saat teringat hari dimana dia diasingkan karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis dan dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya waktu itu.

"Asia-chan, apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Arturia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku lihat kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali, padahal aku sudah membuat masakan favoritmu."

"Tidak kok kaa-chan, makanannya pasti enak karena kau yang membuatnya." Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja…"

"Kau teringat saat kau dibuang dari gereja, iya kan putriku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya…" Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku, aku dikeluarkan karena salahku sendiri tapi kau, kaa-chan, dan Menma malah terkena imbasnya juga. Ini semua salahku."

"Ini bukan salahmu, putriku." Balas Naruto yang mendekati putrinya dan memeluknya "Lagipula, kita ini keluarga. Mana mungkin aku dan ibumu akan meninggalkan putri tersayang kami begitu saja."

"Terima kasih tou-chan." Balas Asia yang sifatnya kembali menjadi normal dan membuat Naruto dan Arturia tersenyum.

"Uhm, oh ya onee-chan?"

Asia pun menatap wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya dan kemudian dia berkata "Ada apa, Menma?"

"Kau tidak mau memakan ramennya kan? Buat aku saja ya?" Tanya Menma.

"Enak saja." Balas Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil mendekatkan mangkuk ramen miliknya ke arahnya "Ambil saja lagi sana. Ini kan punyaku."

"Ugh, onee-chan pelit…"

"Biarin."

Kakak beradik itu pun perang glare dan itu membuat ayah dan ibu mereka tersenyum. Kemudian Arturia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Oh ya, Naruto-kun… Kau sudah memutuskan dimana SMA yang cocok untuk Asia."

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa Asia akan sekolah di _**Vermillion**_ _**Academy**_ , Altria-chan."

"Huh, SMA dimana itu tou-chan? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Balas Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa tidak di _**Kuoh Academy**_ saja yang aku sudah tahu tempatnya dimana?"

"Itu sekolah baru dan jaraknya enggak lumayan jauh kok, temanku yang merekomendasikannya." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan soal _**Kuoh Academy**_ … Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan bersekolah disitu, karena wilayah tempat _**Kuoh Academy**_ itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan bangsa iblis. Kurama yang memberitahukannya padaku."

"Iblis… Apa kau yakin, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Arturia yang terkejut akan hal itu.

"Yup, Gremory dan juga Sitri." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau mereka tahu Asia-chan mempunyai **Sacred Gear** , pasti mereka akan mengincarnya dan menjadikan Asia-chan budaknya."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak masalah kalau harus sekolah rekomendasi temanmu itu tou-chan." Ucap Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan teman baru disana yang lebih baik daripada Xenovia."

- _ **Alliance of Mildia Headquarter**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Zeref Dragneel saat ini melihat istrinya yang sangat senang setelah dia berhasil membuat sekolah sendiri di dimensi dimana mereka tinggal saat ini. Dia juga cukup senang karena keponakannya yang bernama Luna dan Igneel serta anak-anak generasi baru _**Alliance of Mildia**_ bisa bersekolah dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari para iblis terutama iblis muda yang melakukan _**Peerage Hunt**_ dan juga dia dan istrinya sedikit bisa menyelamatkan beberapa manusia yang jatuh pada perangkap iblis yang mau saja dijadikan iblis dengan iming-iming tertentu.

"Zeref-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mavis.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Zeref dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya sedikit lega."

"Huh, lega kenapa?"

"Layla dan Igneel dan juga putra-putri member _**Alliance of Mildia**_ tidak perlu takut ada iblis yang berniat menjadikan mereka sebagai budaknya, karena ini adalah sekolah milik kita dan mereka tidak bisa macam-macam disini. Dan juga kita setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan beberapa manusia dari bujuk rayu iblis yang berniat menjadikan manusia menjadi budaknya."

"Zeref-kun, boleh aku tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Mavis.

"Tentu." Jawab Zeref.

"Siapa pria yang waktu itu berjalan-jalan denganmu?" Tanya Mavis.

"Oh ya, dia teman baruku. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki." Jawab Zeref, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia kemarin meminta saran sekolah yang cocok untuk anak perempuannya dan aku merekomendasikan sekolah yang kau buat. Tidak apa-apa kan Mavis?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Mavis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika dia temanmu maka aku juga akan membantunya."

"Terima kasih…" Balas Zeref dan kemudian dia membatin 'Dan aku juga penasaran… Kenapa Naruto sangat mirip dengan kekasih Eileen dan ayah dari Erza dan yang membedakannya hanya kumis kucingnya itu?'

Keesokan harinya, Asia yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang dan juga rok merah selutut pun diantarkan dengan mobil oleh ayahnya. Setelah sampai, Asia pun memberikan salam pada ayahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam akademi tapi sebelum masuk, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

Asia bangkit terlebih dahulu dan melihat gadis berambut merah panjang seumurannya dan juga memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya. Kemudian dia membungkukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu nona. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru."

Sang gadis pun juga bangun dan dia juga membungkukkan kepalanya "Maaf kalau aku juga menabrakmu, aku juga sedang terburu-buru. Kau bisa memukulku jika kau mau."

"Eh!" Teriak Asia kaget karena perkataan gadis itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk memukulmu?"

Belum gadis itu menjawab, kepalanya pun sudah dijitak oleh seseorang pemuda berambut biru yang berdiri di belakangnya "Maafkan tentang adikku ini nona. Dia memang sedikit aneh."

"Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Sakit tahu…" Gerutu gadis berambut merah itu.

Pemuda itu pun mendeathglare adiknya dan berkata "Bukannya kau yang minta dipukul, baka?"

Gadis itu cemberut dan kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Oh ya… Kau juga murid disini kan? Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Asia Uzumaki Pendragon, senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Asia

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan… Namaku Rosemary Fernandez dan pemuda menyebalkan ini adalah kakakku, Siegrain Fernandez." Ucap gadis bernama Rosemary itu sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Siegrain itu dengan kesalnya.

Siegrain hanya menaikkan alisnya akan perkataan adiknya itu dan kemudian dia meninggalkan adiknya dan Asia, lalu berkata "Terserah kau saja Rosie…"

"Jangan panggil aku itu!" Teriak Rosemary dengan kesal pada kakaknya, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Kau mau ikut denganku? Sepertinya kelas kita sama…"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Asia dan kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Saat mereka berbincang-bincang sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, Asia pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Teman pertamaku…'

Kembali pada Naruto, dia saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan sambil membeli bahan makan untuk dimasak di rumah mereka tapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada dua orang yang mengikuti mereka dan dia pun langsung membawa Arturia di lorong yang terlihat gelap.

Melihat itu wajah Arturia pun memerah dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku tahu kau tidak tahan untuk melakukan itu. Tapi bisakah kau tahan sebentar lagi dan kita akan melakukannya di rumah, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu disini Altria-chan." Balas Naruto dengan nada datar dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita dan aku yakin mereka adalah _**Exorcist**_ dari _**Vatikan**_ yang berniat memburumu dan putri kita. Kau bersembunyilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu melakukan ini."

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau ingin membunuh mereka?" Tanya Arturia dengan nada kaget dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ba-Bagaimana kalau itu Rin dan Shirou? Apa kau sanggup melawan sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Untuk melindungi keluargaku, aku rela melakukan apapun. Bahkan menjadi musuh seluruh dunia sekalipun." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pergilah…"

Arturia pun akhirnya mengikuti perintah suaminya tersebut dan kemudian dia membatin 'Ya Tuhan, kumohon… Buatlah orang yang mengikuti kami bukanlah Rin dan Shirou, aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun mengotori tangannya sendiri dan membunuh teman baik kami sendiri."

Melihat Arturia pergi, Naruto pun melihat dua pria memakai baju dan jubah berwarna hitam dan kemudian dia memunculkan bola berwarna hitam dari tangan kanannya dan membuat pedang yang serupa dengan _**Kusanagi**_ dari bola hitam itu, dan kemudian dia memegang pedang itu dengan erat "Hmm, aku pikir orang yang menyuruh kalian itu akan menjadi seorang pengecut dan mengirim sahabatku dan istriku, Rin dan Shirou untuk membunuh istri dan putriku. Ternyata aku salah…"

"Ketua memberi perintah itu pada mereka tapi mereka menolaknya dan dia dibuang oleh ketua, sama seperti putrimu." Balas salah satu _**Exorcist**_ yang telah mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya dan dia pun menunjuk Naruto dengan pedangnya dan dia pun berkata dengan arogan "Serahkan istri dan putrimu dan kemudian kami akan membiarkanmu hidup."

"Kau ingin tahu dimana istriku?" Tanya Naruto tapi kemudian dua _**Exorcist**_ itu terkejut saat melihat Naruto menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan muncul di hadapan orang yang telah mengancamnya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati "Langkahi mayatku dulu, teme!"

Craaaasssshhhh

Kepala _**Exorcist**_ itu pun terputus dari badannya dan terjatuh di tanah dan kemudian kepala orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu diinjak oleh Naruto dan membuat rekannya murka dan dia pun berkata "Sialan kau!"

Craaaasssshhhh

Tapi dia kalah cepat, Naruto telah menebaskan pedangnya yang terbuat dari _**Gudoudama**_ itu secara vertikal dan membuat tubuh sang _**Exorcist**_ itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Setelah dua _**Exorcist**_ itu mati, Naruto pun menghilangkan tubuh kedua orang itu dengan menggunakan kekuatan _**Son Goku**_ dan _**Saiken**_ , membuat tubuh dua orang itu hancur menjadi debu 'Rest in peace…'

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Arturia yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Jawab Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku… Kau jadi harus melakukan ini." Ucap Arturia yang memeluk dan menangis di pelukan Naruto.

"Aku ini adalah seorang _**Shinobi**_ , Altria-chan. Membunuh itu juga merupakan salah satu tugas biasa bagi seorang _**Shinobi**_ , jadi aku tidak masalah tentang hal itu." Balas Naruto yang membalas pelukan Arturia sekaligus mengelus rambut panjangnya. Kemudian dia mengecup kening istrinya dan memegang dadanya "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kalian berdua, itu adalah janjiku. Dan Naruto Uzumaki, tidak pernah mengingkari janji."

Berbeda dengan Arturia yang sedih saat melihat suaminya terpaksa membunuh untuk melindunginya. Anak mereka Asia senang karena dia banyak mendapatkan teman baru, seperti Rosemary yang ternyata benar-benar satu kelas dengannya bersama dengan Roxanne Redfox, Igneel Zeref Dragneel, Sylvia Fullbuster dan juga dia berteman dengan para senpai mereka salah satunya adalah Luna Layla Dragneel dan juga Storm Fullbuster yang merupakan kakak dari Igneel dan Sylvia tapi bedanya mereka selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut, tidak seperti adik mereka yang terlihat akur bahkan terlihat mereka saling suka satu sama lain. Dan juga Siegrain yang merupakan kakak dari Rosemary.

"Sialan kau flame brain!" Teriak Storm sambil menunjuk Luna "Jauhkan adikmu yang mesum itu dari adikku yang manis."

"Berani sekali kau mengejek adikku seperti itu, ice princess!" Balas Luna tidak mau kalah "Kau mau ngajak berantem ya!"

"Siapa takut…" Balas Storm yang sudah melakukan sebuah pose(AN: Pose saat Gray melakukan teknik _**Ice Make**_ miliknya.), dan suhu di sana sudah turun secara drastic. Luna juga membalas dengan memunculkan api di tangannya.

'Wow, Luna-senpai bisa memunculkan api dari tangannya… Keren!' Batin Asia yang tertarik akan kekuatan mereka berdua 'Apa itu sebuah **Sacred Gear**?'

Melihat itu Rosemary pun melihat kakaknya dan dia pun berkata "Onii-chan, lakukan sesuatu! Sebelum siapapun datang kesini…"

"Hmm, baiklah… Dasar adik merepotkan." Balas Siegrain dan kemudian dia pun berkata " _ **Sleep Magic**_ …"

"Sial, kok aku jadi ngantuk sih…"

"Sialan kau, Sieg…"

Bruuukkkk

Mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke tanah karena sihir milik Siegrain berhasil, Asia yang melihat itu pun menatap ke arah Siegrain dengan cemas dan dia pun berkata "Siegrain-senpai, apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Kenapa mereka berdua menjadi pingsan seperti itu. Ayo kita bawa mereka ke UKS…"

"Biarkan saja, Asia." Balas Siegrain dengan nada santai dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Mereka akan bangun dalam waktu 5 detik…"

" _ **1**_ "

" _ **2**_ "

" _ **3**_ "

" _ **4**_ "

" _ **5**_ "

Dan benar saja… Luna dan Storm bangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian Storm dan Luna pun berkata "Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa kau menggunakan sihir itu pada kami, Sieg? / Siegrain?"

"Karena kalian sudah membuat keributan disini padahal kita ini belum satu hari sekolah disini." Jawab Siegrain dengan tenang dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Luna, kau ingin bibimu mengetahui perkelahian kalian… Lalu dia melaporkan hal ini pada kedua orang tua kau dan juga Storm?"

"Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Luna dan juga Storm.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu Luna-senpai?" Tanya Asia.

"Oh kau murid sekelas Igneel yang bernama Asia kan?" Balas Luna dan Asia pun menggangguk "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Oh ya, bagaimana bisa kau memunculkan api di tanganmu seperti itu? Apa kau mempunyai **Sacred Gear**?"

Luna kemudian mengelus-ngelus rambut Asia dan dia pun berkata "Ah… Aku tidak punya **Sacred Gear** , tapi yang kugunakan adalah sihir."

"Luna! / Onee-chan! / Luna-senpai!" Teriak mereka semua kecuali Asia dan membuat Asia bingung kenapa teman-temannya berteriak pada Luna.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan itu flame brain, bibimu sudah bilang itu adalah rahasia kan?" Tanya Storm yang terlihat kesal pada Luna.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahu ini pada Asia-chan, toh Asia-chan itu spesial sama seperti kita." Jawab Luna santai dan itu membuat mereka kembali terkejut tapi berbeda dengan Asia yang bertambah bingung.

"Spesial… Maksudmu, Luna-senpai?" Tanya Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa maksudmu aku spesial karena aku mempunyai **Sacred Gear**?"

"Bukan, maksudku… Kau itu bisa menggunakan sihir seperti kami." Jawab Luna

"Eh! Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tapi kalau menggunakan jutsu aku baru bisa." Balas Asia.

"Apa itu jutsu?" Tanya Rosemary.

"Sigh, sepertinya kalian belum pernah mendengar tentang jutsu ya?" Tanya balik Asia dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala dari Rosemary, Roxanne, Igneel, Sylvia, Luna, Storm, dan juga Siegrain "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian menjelaskan tentang sihir padaku dan aku akan menjelaskan tentang jutsu pada kalian…"

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik…" Balas Siegrain dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjelaskan tentang sihir…"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Long time no see… Chapter 6 is up dan di chap ini, Asia sudah dibuang dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis dan juga Naruto family mulai menjalani hidup mereka di _**Jepang**_. Asia juga bersekolah di sekolah milik Mavis karena Kurama memberitahu di akademi Kuoh terdapat iblis yang bisa membahayakan Asia yang sudah membangkitkan **Sacred Gear** miliknya, dan juga Asia bertemu dengan teman-teman baru juga dua sepupunya walaupun dia belum tahu untuk saat ini, Siegrain dan Rosemary… Ane baca manga Fairy Tail cukup terkejut saat membaca tentang Eileen dan Erza dan karena itu ane akan membuat beberapa perbedaan story char Fairy Tail di fic ini dan canon.

Natsu/END:

Di fic ini, dia bener-bener GM dari _**Tartaros**_ dan juga dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Sayla/Seilah, kemudian dia keluar dari guild dan bertemu dengan Igneel. Setelah kalah, dia pun mengubah tubuhnya dan meminta Igneel mengajarinya untuk mengajari pribadi yang lebih baik dan mengajarinya sihir untuk melupakan curse-nya, Igneel juga menjadikannya sebagai anak angkatnya. Dia juga respect pada Anna Heartfillia dan mengganggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri sama seperti Grandeneey yang merupakan mate dari Igneel dan ibu angkat dari Wendy, adik angkatnya. Beda sama di canon yang bilang Natsu enggak pernah bergabung sama _**Tartaros**_.

Eileen:

Di fic ini, dia bukan _**Dragon Slayer**_ kaya di canon dan umurnya enggak tua kaya Natsu/Gajeel/Wendy/Sting/Rogue yang berusia 400+. Di fic ini, dia cuma enchantress normal yang tinggal di _**Rosemary Village**_ dan jatuh cinta pada shinobi yang akan menjadi ayah dari MC anime Naruto. Dari hubungannya dengan Minato, dia pun melahirkan Erza tapi saat dia sedang berpergian sebentar, dia pun terkejut saat dia kembali dan melihat _**Rosemary Village**_ telah hancur dan putrinya menghilang. Kemudian August datang dan mencuci otaknya dan bilang kalau putrinya diculik oleh para pengikut Zeref yang mengira bahwa Zeref telah mati dan mereka mengorbankan Erza menggunakan R-System dan membuat dia murka pada _**Ishgar**_ dan dia pun bergabung dalam _**Spriggan 12**_.

Review:

Nameirham:

Sekali-kali bro dan ane mau perlihatkan sebaik-baiknya iblis pasti tetep aja ada niat tersembunyi dalam setiap tindakannya. Contoh: Sirzech dan Kuroka… Dia kan bisa aja nyari tahu kebenaran tentang Kuroka tapi kenapa dia enggak melakukannya dan bahkan dia ngasih Koneko/Shirone jadi budak buat adiknya. Setidaknya kalau dia mengetahui kebenaran Kuroka terus dia kasih tahu sama Koneko kan, dia jadi enggak bakal dendam sama Kuroka.

Yogis:

Sip

Fadjar:

 _ **Great Red**_ cuma ingin liat Naruto mengeluarkan taringanya dan melawan sosok-sosok yang berbuat semena-mena sama ras manusia. Kalau bertarung lagi, Naruto bakal kalah lagi kayaknya. _**Khaos Brigade**_ ada, don't worry.

Searfront Graffity:

Tentu tapi pada awalnya baru Asia berteman dengan anak-anak dari anggota _**Alliance of Mildia**_ dan Naruto jadi teman Zeref tapi dia belum tahu kalau Zeref itu anggota _**Alliance of Mildia**_. Alasannya? Zeref menekan kekuatannya ke tingkat terendah dan Naruto juga sama. Sekarang juga Naruto dan Kurama udah kerja sama tapi baru telepati dan belum secara langsung.

The Rev no Hakuryuukou:

Masih ada mereka, just wait.

Bayu:

Iya. Bener juga kamu bro Bayu, Naruto itu _**Hokage**_ ke-7 dan juga Erza itu _**Guild Master**_ ke-7 dari _**Fairy Tail**_.

IzumiReina:

Saat Asia nyaris mati karena **Sacred Gear** -nya dikeluarin dari tubuhnya dan dia melawan Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel yang muak karena…

Sirzech: Adiknya mau bikin menjadikan Asia sebagai budaknya saat Asia sedang sekarat.

Azazel: Menurut Naruto, dia itu bodoh karena dia enggak bisa ngatur anak buahnya. Bahkan dia santai aja pas tahu anak buahnya membunuh dua pengguna **Sacred Gear**.

Michael: Dia tidak bisa mengatur pengikut gereja yang mengusir Asia padahal dia juga tahu kalau Asia tidak tahu menahu kalau orang yang dia sembuhkan adalah seorang iblis.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: The Birth of Human Faction  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 7: I'm A Shinobi

- _ **Vermillion Academy**_ **,** _ **Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Setelah perkelahian kecil Luna Dragneel dan Storm Fullbuster… Asia pun menjelaskan tentang chakra pada Luna, Storm, Rosemary, Siegrain, Igneel dan Sylvia dan para anak dari anggota organisasi _**Alliance of Mildia**_ tepatnya divisi _**Fairy Tail**_ yang diwakili Luna pun menjelaskan tentang sihir pada Asia. Asia pun menggangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Luna meskipun dia agak bingung karena di buku-buku yang dia baca tentang sihir di _**Vatikan**_ , tidak ada penjelasan tentang _**Ethernano**_ yang menurut Luna adalah sumber dari kekuatan sihir mereka. Saat mendengar cerita Asia tentang chakra, wajah mereka terutama Rosemary terlihat shock dan dia pun menatap teman barunya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Asia-chan…" Ucap Rosemary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bilang sumber kekuatanmu yang bernama chakra ini terhubung dengan life force milikmu kan? Kalau begitu, maka jika chakramu habis maka kau akan…"

"Ya, aku akan mati." Potong Asia.

Melihat itu Rosemary pun mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian dia mencengkram kedua bahu Asia dengan erat dan membuatnya bahu Asia sedikit sakit meskipun bisa dia tahan "Kalau begitu berjanji padaku… Jangan pernahgunakan kekuatan spesialmu yang bernama _**Ninjutsu**_ atau _**Ninshuu**_ atau terserah namanya itu! A-Aku tidak mau kau mati, Asia…"

Melihat itu yang lain terutama Siegrain pun speechless melihat adiknya yang selalu riang dan energik bisa menjadi emosional seperti itu, Asia yang mendengar itu pun shock dan membatin 'Rosemary…'

"Tenang saja…" Ucap Asia yang memeluk sahabat barunya atau sepupunya yang belum dia sadari itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu, Rosemary. Aku itu adalah seorang Uzumaki yang dirumorkan mempunyai life force dan kapasitas chakra yang tinggi jadi aku tidak akan mungkin mati karena kehabisan chakra tapi terimakasih karena kau telah khawatir padaku padahal kita baru hari ini saja bertemu. Dan kumohon jangan menangis, ok Rosie…"

"Are, siapa yang menangis? Ini cuma debu kok, dasar debu sialan." Balas Rosemary yang menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan membuat yang lain termasuk Asia hampir mentertawakan Rosemary karena kebohongannya itu dan kemudian dia pun menatap tajam kakaknya dan menunjuknya dengan kesal "Ini semua salah onii-chan. Gara-gara onii-chan, Asia-chan jadi memanggilku Rosie."

"Terserah kau saja Rosie…" Balas sang kakak dengan nada bosan dan dia pun langsung pergi diikuti dengan Luna dan Storm, membuat sang adik bertambah kesal.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang sebal sekali pada kakaknya itu, Asia pun kemudian menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Hei Rosie…"

Twitttccchhh

"Ada apa Asia-chan?" Tanya Rosemary dengan nada manis meskipun dia terlihat kesal sedikit saat Asia memanggilnya dengan nickname yang diberikan kakaknya itu.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau lihai dalam menggunakan pedang kan?" Tanya Asia.

"Ya, begitulah. Ibu dan juga nenekku mengajarkanku teknik berpedang saat aku masih kecil." Jawab Rosemary.

"Berarti kita sama, semenjak aku kecil aku juga dilatih teknik berpedang oleh ibuku." Balas Asia, kemudian dia membatin setelah melihat cincin yang merupakan _**Sacred Gear**_ -nya yang bernama [ **Twilight Healing** ] 'Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjadi _**Exorcist**_ seperti kaa-chan dan Xenovia gara-gara benda ini meskipun aku cukup ahli dalam menggunakan pedang.'

"Hei, aku tahu!" Ucap Rosemary dengan lantang dan membuat Asia, Igneel, Sylvia, dan Roxanne terkejut bukan main. Rosemary yang menyadari kesalahannya pun wajahnya memerah dan meminta maaf pada mereka berempat kemudian dia menatap mata Asia dengan serius "Bagaimana kalau kita sparring Asia?"

"Tidak masalah…" Balas Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu siapa yang lebih hebat dalam teknik berpedangnya, kau atau aku Rosie…"

"Oh, your on Uzumaki-Pendragon!"

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu Fernandez!" Balas Asia yang matanya sudah berapi-api sama seperti Rosemary membuat Igneel, Sylvia, dan Roxanne geleng-geleng kepala atas kelakuan dua orang ini.

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan dua _**Exorcist**_ yang bertugas membunuh istri dan putri sulungnya serta mengantarkan istrinya ke rumah. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menemui Kurama dan dia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan istrinya barusan dan jujur Kurama sangat murka akan hal ini bahkan Yasaka teringat kemarahan Kurama sama dengan kemarahannya pada fraksi iblis atas apa yang dilakukan mereka pada keponakan angkat mereka, Kuroka dan Shirone atau yang sudah merubah namanya menjadi Koneko.

"Beraninya mereka…" Ucap Kurama sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka sudah membuat keluargamu terusir dari _**Vatikan**_ dan sekarang mereka berani-beraninya mengincar istri dan putrimu. Akan aku ledakkan kota kesayangan mereka itu dengan _**Bijuudama**_ , lihat saja nanti."

"Kurama, tenanglah sedikit…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku sudah membunuh mereka berdua jadi kau tidak usah terlalu berlebihan begitu. Mengaancam dengan menggunakan _**Bijuudama**_ lagi, the heck…"

"Itu karena mereka seenaknya sendiri Naruto." Ucap Kurama dengan nada kesal "Seenaknya mereka mengusir dan berniat membunuh Asia karena dia menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Asia itu sama sepertimu, Naruto… Mau dia musuh ataupun rekan, jika dia bisa menolong pasti akan dia tolong sama seperti saat kau memaafkan dan membantuku dan Obito meskipun kami berdua telah membuat hidupmu hancur."

"Itu berbeda Kurama…" Balas Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kurama.

"Apanya yang beda?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada kesal dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku dan Obito, kau menjadi seorang yatim piatu dan karena ulahku yang menyerang _**Konoha**_ … Kau jadi dibenci oleh orang-orang di _**Konoha**_ sampai setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan Pain tapi bahkan kau tetap saja berlaku baik pada kami. Bahkan kau berhasil membuatku percaya padamu dan kau juga memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Obito. Asia itu adalah anak yang baik sama sepertimu Naruto… Dia hanya melakukan kebaikan seperti yang diajarkan oleh kau dan Arturia tapi mereka memperlakukan putrimu seperti sampah, SAMPAH! ITU TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!"

Naruto mengerti akan kemarahan Kurama pada para orang-orang _**Vatikan**_ apalagi mereka memperlakukan itu pada Asia yang notabene-nya adalah anak dari mantan partnernya dan juga dia sudah mengganggap Asia dan adiknya yang bernama Menma sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Naruto pun tersenyum pada Kurama dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada dingin "Kau tenang saja Kurama… Kau tidak perlu ikut campur akan masalah ini, aku yang akan turun tangan sendiri dan mengirimkan jiwa dan raga mereka ke _**Shinigami**_ jika mereka macam-macam pada keluargaku nanti."

"Itu yang aku ingin dengar darimu gaki." Balas Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku, Yasaka dan yang lain siap untuk membantumu."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kurama sebelum Ageha, Akasha dan Tsurara menemukanku dan lalu memaksaku untuk menikahi mereka."

Melihat mantan partnernya kabur secara terburu-buru, Kurama pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata pada istrinya "Sigh, ehmm Yasaka-hime… Bisakah kau beritahukan Akasha, Ageha, dan Tsurara untuk tidak mengejar-ngejar Naruto lagi. Lagipula bukankah mereka tahu kalau Naruto itu sudah punya istri dan anak. Lagian aku malas melihat Issa dan Naruto suka bertengkar karena Issa suka salah paham pada Naruto karena dia pikir Naruto sering menggoda Akasha dan mengajaknya berselingkuh dengannya."

"Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti…"

- _ **Vermillion Academy**_ **,** _ **Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Asia dan Rosemary pun pergi ke tempat untuk beradu tanding dan diikuti oleh Roxanne, Igneel dan juga Sylvia. Saat mereka sampai, Asia dan Rosemary pun sama-sama mengambil bokken tapi kemudian tatapan mata mereka tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut hitam dan juga memakai baju serta jaket berwarna hitam dan itu membuat wajah putra bungsu Natsu Dragneel dan juga Ultear Dragneel memerah karena dia tertegun akan kecantikan gadis itu tapi itu juga membuat putri bungsu dari Gray Fullbuster dan juga Juvia Lockser itu terlihat sedih akan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Igneel. Rosemary yang kagum melihat gadis itu memakai dua pedang untuk menyerang boneka latihan di tempat itu pun menanyakan Asia tentang gaya bertarung gadis itu dan Asia pun menjelaskan kalau gadis itu menggunakan teknik _**Nitoryuu**_ atau _**Dual**_ - _ **Wield**_. Rosemary yang sudah tidak sabar pun langsung menyerang gadis itu tapi refleks gadis itu cukup bagus dan dia pun menahan serangan Rosemary.

"Kau hebat juga bisa menahan seranganku dan refleks-mu juga lumayan bagus." Ucap Rosemary yang menyeringai pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu…" Balas gadis itu dan kemudian dia menatap tajam Rosemary dan berkata "Tapi siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangku secara tiba-tiba begini?"

"Namaku Rosemary Fernandez dan aku mohon maaf kalau aku menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba. Aku cukup penasaran dengan kau yang bisa menggunakan teknik _**Nitoryuu**_ atau _**Dual**_ - _ **Wield**_ seperti yang dijelaskan sahabatku yang bernama Asia." Jawab Rosemary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau sendiri…"

"Namaku Sachi Kirigaya tapi kedua orang tuaku dan teman-temannya selalu memanggilku _**Kuroyukihime**_." Balas gadis itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau juga cukup mahir dalam menggunakan pedang. Bagaimana kalau kita sparring?"

"Boleh juga…" Jawab Rosemary dan kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Bagaimana Asia… Kau mau bergabung?"

"Bagaimana ya…" Pikir Asia yang saat ini sedang menyeringai tapi seringaiannya itu tidak disadari oleh Rosemary dan Kuroyukihime.

Trannnnnkkkkk

Rosemary pun terkejut saat Asia menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dan muncul di belakang Kuroyukihime tapi dia berhasil menahan bokken Asia dengan bokken-nya yang dia sengaja arahkan ke belakang tubuhnya. Rosemary yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Cepatsekali… Bahkan aku harus menggunakan _**Flight Armor**_ terlebih dahulu supaya kecepatanku bisa menyamai Asia.'

'Asia-san benar-benar cepat, kecepatannya hampir menyamai Jellal-san dan Laxus-san.' Batin Igneel dan Sylvia yang juga terkejut akan kecepatan Asia meskipun Sylvia masih terlihat kesal karena Igneel masih terpesona akan kecantikan Kuroyukihime atau yang bernama asli Sachi.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap jawabannya iya…" Ucap Kuroyukihime yang masih menahan serangan Asia dengan salah satu bokken miliknya, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas serangan Asia dengan bokken-nya yang lain tapi Asia dengan sigap menahan serangan Kuroyukihime dengan bokken miliknya 'Aku tidak menyangka kalau kecepatan gadis pirang ini hampir menyamai mama, kalau saja aku tidak mempunyai refleks yang tinggi sama seperti papa dan aku juga tidak pernah berlatih dengan mama Shino pasti aku tadi terkena serangan gadis pirang ini.'

"Tentu saja seorang Uzumaki tidak akan pernah mundur dari sebuah tantangan." Balas Asia dan kemudian dia melihat Rosemary "Hei, Rosie… Kau mau ikutan atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja iya…" Jawab Rosemary yang langsung melesat ke arah Kuroyukihime dan Asia.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**Japan**_. _**DxD Universe**_ -

Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berniat pulang ke rumahnya pun membatalkan niatannya saat sebuah pesan dari orang yang dia kenal masuk ke ponsel-nya dan meminta bertemu dengannya. Naruto pun menemui orang itu yang dia tahu adalah Dulio Gesualdo, mantan atasan dari istrinya yang bernama Arturia Pendragon.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto…" Ucap Dulio dengan nada santai tapi tidak dengan lawan bicara-nya yang terlihat kesal.

"Hentikan basa-basimu itu Dulio!" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas untuk menahan kemarahannya pada sosok di depannya itu "Apa mau-mu kesini?"

"Seperti biasa, mencicipi makanan-makanan enak di _**Jepang**_ lalu aku akan membagikannya pada anak-anak di gereja _**Vatikan**_. Jawab Dulio dengan simple.

"Jangan bohong…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya kau kesini karena kau sudah mengetahui tindakanku yang membunuh dua orang buah-mu yang kau suruh untuk membunuh Arturia dan kau ingin membalas dendam padaku kan, Dulio?"

Dulio terlihat terkejut akan perkataan Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Ada yang memberikan misi untuk membunuh Arturia?"

Naruto juga sama kaget-nya dengan Dulio karena dia pikir Dulio yang memberikan misi untuk membunuh Asia karena Dulio adalah atasan para _**Exorcist**_ di _**Vatikan**_ "Bukan kau yang berniat membunuh Arturia dan memberikan misi pada salah satu _**Exorcist**_ untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotormu?"

"Apa kau gila!" Balas Dulio dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah menganggap Arturia dan kedua adiknya sebagai putra-putriku sendiri… Jadi mana mungkin aku yang memberikan misi untuk membunuh Arturia, Naruto?"

'Dia sepertinya tidak berbohong, aku bahkan tidak merasakan hawa negatif dari Dulio itu berarti Dulio tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini…' Batin Naruto yang sedang dalam pose berfikir dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Kalau bukan Dulio, lalu siapa? Apakah Griselda yang memberikan misi itu?'

"Kau mendengarkanku kan Naruto?" Tanya Dulio yang mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan-nya.

"Iya, aku mendengarmu Dulio." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya bingung akan siapa yang memberikan misi untuk membunuh Arturia dan juga putriku Asia. Tapi Dulio, kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya… Mungkinkah yang memberikan misi itu adalah Griselda."

"Aku tidak yakin Griselda tega melakukan itu meskipun anak angkatnya, Xenovia ada masalah dengan putrimu, Naruto." Jawab Dulio.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Dulio…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membalikkan badannya tapi dia dihentikan oleh pedang milik Naruto yang Dulio arahkan ke samping leher Naruto.

"Kau ingin pergi secepat itu Naruto?" Tanya Dulio dengan nada dingin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebelum kau pergi, hadapi aku dulu… Jadi aku yakin kau memang pantas dan sanggup untuk melindungi putri angkatku."

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain, huh…" Balas Naruto.

Blaaaassstttt

Dulio pun terlempar sedikit ke belakang karena ledakan dari tekanan chakra Naruto sampai-sampai tanah tempat Naruto berpijak retak. Melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya melalui scroll miliknya, dia pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto dan menyeran-nya secara bertubi-tubi meskipun Naruto bisa mengimbangi dan juga menahan serangan Dulio. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto dan Dulio pun menjauh dan mereka pun mulai menganalisa kekuatan musuh mereka masing-masing.

'Naruto… Untuk seorang manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai _**Sacred Gear**_ sepertiku, dia cukup cepat juga.'

'Dulio cukup cepat juga walaupun dia bukan _**Shinobi**_ sepertiku tapi kecepatannya masih sedikit di bawahku saat aku menggunakan _**Bijuu Mode**_ , Sasuke dan Kaguya.'

Naruto kemudian merasa tubuhnya membeku dan dia pun membatin 'Si-Sial, dia sudah mulai menggunakan kartu AS miliknya. _**Sacred Gear**_ miliknya yang termasuk dalam _**Thirteenth Longinus**_ , [ **Zenith Tempest** ]'

Melihat Naruto membeku sepenuhnya, Dulio pun terlihat kecewa dan dia pun berkata "Huh, kau sudah selesai ternyata Naruto. Aku berharap banyak padamu kau tahu."

Saat Dulio berniat membatalkan tekniknya, dia pun dibuat terkejut saat melihat es yang dia buat untuk membekukan Naruto tiba-tiba meleleh dan berhasil membuat Naruto lolos dari tekniknya "Jangan kira aku akan kalah semudah itu hanya karena kau sudah menggunakan [ **Zenith Tempest** ], Dulio."

'Mustahil! Dia bisa melelehkan es yang kubuat dengan [ **Zenith Tempest** ].' Batin Dulio dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa benar dia adalah manusia biasa? Atau dia diam-diam mempunyai _**Sacred Gear**_ tanpa orang lain termasuk Arturia sadari.'

Melihat keterkejutan musuhnya, Naruto pun mengucapkan terima kasih dalam-dalam pada makhluk gorilla berekor empat yang pernah menjadi partnernya yaitu _**Son Goku**_ 'Terima kasih atas chakra pemberianmu, _**Son**_."

'Sama-sama, Naruto…'

Melihat itu, Dulio melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan _**Sacred Gear**_ -nya tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari-nya dengan lincah 'Menghindari serangan-serangan elemental Dulio dari _**Sacred Gear**_ -nya lebih mudah daripada menghindari hujan duri milik Juubi apalagi serangan _**Tomogoroshi no Haikatsu**_ milik Kaguya.'

Melihat Naruto semakin dekat, Dulio pun mendecih dan membatin 'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.'

" _ **Speranza Bolla di Sapone**_!"

Dulio pun membentuk lingkaran di tangannya dan dari lingkaran itu keluarlah gelembung besar dan kemudian meledak menjadi gelembung-gelembung kecil dan itu membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya 'Gelembung, huh… Sungguh itu membuatku kecewa, Dulio. Setidaknya teknik gelembung Utakata lebih berbahaya dari teknikmu.

Tapi saat Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuh gelembung itu, dia pun melihat momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya bukan hanya senang tapi juga sedih apalagi saat melihat kematian Neji yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan dia pun berteriak "Tidakkkk! Nejiii!"

'Kenapa dengan Naruto dan siapa itu Neji?' Batin Dulio tapi saat melihat keadaan musuhnya, dia pun menyeringai dan berkata 'Ini kesempatanku…'

Dulio pun melesat sekaligus menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto sadar dari teknik Dulio di detik-detik terakhir dan berhasil mem-block serangan Dulio "Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan Dulio, teknik kurang ajar-mu itu telah mengingatkanku akan pengorbanan temanku dulu. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah mati dan aku tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengan Arturia dan juga Asia dan Menma."

Tangan kanan Naruto pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pedangnya tapi walaupun begitu Dulio masih tidak bisa menembus pertahanan dari pedang Naruto. Dulio pun melihat tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan semacam bola berwarna biru kecil yang kemudian membesar ke ukuran sedang dan membuat dia membatin 'Benda apa itu? Apakah Naruto itu bisa melakukan sihir sama seperti Shirou dan Arturia…'

" _ **Rasengan**_!"

Craaaasssshhhh

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Dulio pun serasa perutnya dibor dengan paksa dan diputar-putar dan dia pun menabrak sebuah pohon dengan keras. Melihat itu Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Dulio dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Dulio?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ugh…" Jawab Dulio yang masih memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit atas serangan _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Naruto pun menggunakan _**Medic**_ _**Ninjutsu**_ yang dia pelajari saat dia melihat Sakura berlatih secara diam-diam pada Dulio "Nah, aku sudah mengobati luka-mu Dulio. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya begitulah, terimakasih atas bantuanmu Naruto." Jawab Dulio, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto, apa kau seorang manusia biasa atau kau manusia biasa pengguna _**Sacred Gear**_?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Dulio?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat panik akan pertanyaan Dulio. Memang Arturia, Shirou, Rin, para _**Bijuu**_ , rekan-rekannya di _**Kyoto**_ dan juga seluruh keluarganya juga Asia dan Menma mengetahui rahasia Naruto sebagai seorang _**Shinobi**_... Tapi Naruto tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun selain mereka atas identitas-nya sebagai seorang Shinobi, termasuk Dulio dan Griselda.

"Kau bisa melelehkan es yang membekukanmu dan serangan tadi itu, aku tidak yakin seorang manusia biasa terutama manusia biasa tanpa _**Sacred Gear**_ akan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Jawab Dulio dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau bisa menggunakan sihir seperti Shirou dan Arturia? Apakah kau seorang penyihir?"

"Aku bukan seorang penyihir…" Jawab Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Dulio dan dia pun berkata "Aku hanyalah seorang pria yang berjalan di balik bayangan malam dan beraksi di balik layar. Aku hanyalah seorang _**Shinobi**_ , ingat itu baik-baik Dulio."

' _ **Shinobi**_ , huh…' Batin Dulio yang melihat Naruto pergi menggunakan _**Sunshin**_ dan kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Pertama Asia diusir dari _**Vatikan**_ , kemudian Shirou dan Rin dipecat tidak jelas tanpa tahu alasannya, lalu ada yang memberi misi untuk membunuh Arturia dan Asia. Sepertinya ada yang bergerak di balik layar dan mengakibatkan masalah-masalah ini. Oh ya, sepertinya aku tidak usah memberitahu pencurian _**Excalibur Ruler**_ oleh Arthur pada Naruto dan Arturia. Aku tidak yakin Arturia akan menerima kabar ini dengan baik, terutama jika dia tahu kalau Arthur dan Le Fay merupakan anggota dari organisasi teroris, _**Khaos Brigade**_.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Sorry lama update bro dan sis… Ane sekarang kerja udah enggak bisa santai seperti dulu dan membuat waktu ane membuat fic dan update menjadi sedikit. Tapi saya harap kalian menyukai chapter 7 dari fic ini. Di chap ini sudah diperkenalkan karakter baru, Sachi Kirigaya aka Kuroyukihime yaitu putri dari Kazuto Kkirigaya/Kirito dan Asuna Yuuki. Kalau ada yang nanya bagaimana dengan Yui? Anda mungkin akan mendapat jawaban itu di salah satu chapter ini. Saya tidak akan memberitahukannya, hehehe.

Fiction progress:

Heroes From Another World: Masih bingung buat scene pertemuan Vali dan adiknya, Erina Lucifer yaitu OC character yang saya buat di fic itu dan jadi pair untuk Arthur Pendragon.

Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy: Masih stuck sama scene Naruto and Bee vs para _**Jinchuuriki**_ dan juga Naruto and Kurama vs para _**Jinchuuriki**_.

The Story of Four Overlord: Baru sampai scene reuni Issei dan Irina dan Yuuto akan bertarung dengan Issei karena Yuuto menyerang Irina yang mempunyai pecahan _**Excalibur**_ , membuatnya membuka _**Balance Breaker**_ untuk pertama kali-nya karena tekad-nya yang kuat untuk melindungi Irina

Shinobi and Assassins: Masih stuck di misi yang pertama Naruto yang cocok setelah pertama bertemu dengan Akame dan juga pelajaran untuk Akame bahwa para shinobi di _**Elemental Nations**_ tidak selemah para manusia yang bukan pengguna _**Teigu**_ di dimensi-nya.

Review:

Justian:

Sip.

Guest:

Ini udah update.

Deadly God:

Masih lama, Sasuke ketemu sama Naruto pas mau ending tepatnya _**Human Faction**_ vs Gilgamesh.

Fahzi Luchifer:

Umur Naruto sekitar 34 tahun.

Ashalim:

Saber asli tapi AU jadi bukan servant kaya di canon Fate/Stay Night.

agungYAK123:

Naruto menguasai all element _**Ninjutsu**_ , _**Taijutsu**_ , _**Kenjutsu**_ , _**Fuinjutsu**_ dan _**Senjutsu**_. _**Kinjutsu**_ cuma tahu _**Edo Tensei**_ aja.

IzumiReina:

Abis Naruto fight vs Sirzech, Azazel, dan Michael.

threehexa:

Enggak juga sih, memang Naruto strong bahkan OP tapi lawan _**Great Red**_ sama _**Trihexa**_ … Naruto bukanlah apa-apa, kalau ada Sasuke mungkin bakal nambah persentase kemenangan Naruto ngelawan _**Great Red**_ sama _**Trihexa**_ tapi enggak seratus persen. Ya, Naruto bakal bekerja sama fraksi manusia dan bangsa _**Youkai**_ mengingat Naruto mantan partner dan sahabat dari Kurama dan saudara-saudaranya. Iya, dan itu membuat Naruto langsung full power buat nyelametin anaknya.

Guest:

Ya, abis Asia diculik Raynare like canon. Tapi diculiknya licik sih, secara kalau Raynare melawan Asia dengan jujur… I doubt, she will win.

Shinn:

Enggak kayaknya, Shirou di fic ini udah pernah gunakan itu buat lawan Gil dan setelah itu dia sudah enggak bisa menggunakan _**Unlimited Blade Works**_ itu.

Guest:

Jangan khawatir, pas Asia mati karena SG miliknya diambil. Nanti Naruto bakal revive Asia dengan segel _**Yang**_ miliknya.

The Spirit of Wind:

Tentu saja… _**Fire Dragon Slaying**_ , _**Ice**_ - _ **Make**_ and _**Ice Devil Slaying Magic**_ , _**Time Arc**_ , _**Water Magic**_ , _**Requip**_ , sama _**Heavenly Body Magic**_ bahkan meluluh lantahkan pasukan _**Fallen Angel**_ di gereja tempat Asia disekap lebih banyak dari kerja sama _**Occult Research Club**_.

Otsutsuki Maelstrom:

Enggak ada kayaknya, special one disana cuma Asia, generasi baru mage _**Fairy Tail**_ , Kuroyukihime sama Shirone tapi bakal ane tambah ke depannya nanti.

Guest:

Setelah Asia diculik sama Raynare…


	8. Chapter 8

Name: The Birth of Human Faction

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

AN: Hello, The World Arcana is back… Sorry yang sedang nungguin fic Heroes From Another World, The Story of Four Overlord, Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy, dan fic ane yang lain tapi ane malah ngasih fic baru pada kalian. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti dari Tale of Gutsy Shinobi karena ane buntu pas scene incest antara Naruto dan Asia dan ane bakal dua char itu ada di fic ini sebagai ayah dan anak. Latar fic ini adalah setelah battle Team 7 vs Kaguya and Naruto vs Sasuke. Enjoy…

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Igneel Zeref Dragneel(OC) x Sylvia Fullbuster x Sachi Kirigaya/Kuroyukihime, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 8: Black Lotus and the Black Swordsman

\- Vermillion Academy, Japan . DxD Dimension -

Asia, Rosemary dan **_Kuroyukihime_** pun yang sudah memegang bokken masing-masing pun saling bertatapan dengan serius. Kemudian Rosemary pun melesat terlebih dahulu tapi **_Kuroyukihime_** berhasil menahan serangannya dengan bokken miliknya tapi dengan kecepatannya Asia berhasil menuju ke belakang **_Kuroyukihime_** tapi dia sudah melepaskan kontak antara bokken miliknya dengan Rosemary dan langsung menahan serangan Asia.

"Tch..."

'Dia itu...' Batin **_Kuroyukihime_** yang sudah menatap tajam Asia 'Kecepatan yang dia miliki itu bukan kecepatan biasa tapi hampir seperti teleportasi. Gadis pirang ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.'

Rosemary yang terkejut pun menatap sahabatnya dan membatin 'Kecepatan Asia tidaklah sama seperti kecepatan tou-chan dan paman Laxus yang mengandalkan kecepatan murni. Dia melakukan teleportasi meskipun dalam jarak dekat. Jadi ini salah satu kekuatan chakra yang kau punya itu, Asia-chan? Menarik... Tapi aku tidak akan kalah, **_Enchant_**!!!'

Mungkin Asia dan Kuroyukihime tidak tahu atas apa yang dilakukan Rosemary terlebih bokken miliknya tiba-tiba saja bisa mematahkan bokken Kuroyukihime padahal tadi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu tapi Igneel, sang putra dari **_Fire_** **_Devil_** **_Dragon_** **_Slayer_** yang bernama Natsu Dragneel bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia tahu dengan jelas apa yang sudah dia lakukan "Rosemary Fernandez, apa-apaan perbuatanmu itu. Ini cuma semacam latihan saja kan? Tapi kenapa kau harus memperkuat bokken milikmu dengan **_Enchant_**?"

'Dasar Igneel sialan, aku tahu pasti dia menyadari kalau aku memperkuat bokken-ku dengan **_Enchant_**.' Gerutu Rosemary dan kemudian dia pun melakukan "Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang menggunakan kemampuanku. Benar kan Asia-chan?"

Mendengar itu, Asia pun menjatuhkan pedangnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara "Kau hebat bisa menyadarinya, Rosie. Dan aku yakin kau juga merasakannya, **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan."

Rosemary kemudian menyerang secara cepat pada Asia yang telah menjatuhkan bokkennya tapi Asia berhasil menahannya dengan bokkennya yang dia ambil dengan sigap dan kemudian Rosemary menatap Asia dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Jadi kau menggunakan kekuatan chakramu dalam pertarungan ini, Asia-chan?"

"Ya kau benar, aku menggunakan chakraku dalam pertandingan ini. Aku menggunakan teknik milikku yang bernama **_Sunshin_** **_no_** **_Jutsu_** jadi aku bisa berteleportasi seperti tadi meskipun jarak dan kecepatan teknikku tidak secepat teknik **_Hiraishin no Jutsu_** milik ayah dan kakekku sih."

'Pantas saja dia bisa menggunakan teleportasi, ternyata dia punya teknik untuk teleportasi.' Batin **_Kuroyukihime_** dan kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan dia melanjutkan 'Tapi apa itu chakra? Bukannya orang-orang yang berada di sini mempunyai mana bukan chakra... Aku harus tanya ke tou-chan, kaa-chan dan Shino-kaachan nanti.'

Rosemary pun terkejut atas perkataan Asia tapi kemudian Asia pun terlihat menyeringai dan berkata "Dan kau Rosie-chan... Kau nakal juga ya, kau bilang seolah kau ingin menyatakan kalau aku curang disini kan. Kalau aku curang, kau juga sama tahu... Aku tahu kau membuat bokkenmu itu menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dengan sihirmu kan?"

"Urusai!!! Kau bilang seperti itu tapi kau juga curang tau..." Balas Rosemary sambil menunjuk Asia dengan kesal dan kemudian dia pun melihat **_Kuroyukihime_** dan berkata "Maaf sepertinya karena kecurangan kami, kau yang menang dalam pertandingan ini **_Kuroyukihime_** -san. Tapi kumohon, tolong jangan beritahu apa yang kau dengar tentang kekuatan kami tadi terutama kau hanyalah orang biasa."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan tentang ini pada siapapun." Ucap **_Kuroyukihime_** sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Asia, Rosemary, Roxanne, Igneel dan Sylvia menghela nafas lega. Tapi kemudian dia menatap Rosemary dan Asia dengan tatapan serius dan melanjutkan "Tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian berdua harus melawanku dengan seluruh kekuatan kalian." Jawab **_Kuroyukihime_** dan kemudian cincin di tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya hitam "Karena jika tidak, kalian akan celaka karena aku juga bukanlah orang biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

"I-Itu kan..."

"Ada apa, Asia-chan?" Tanya Rosemary yang melihat keterkejutannya sahabat atau sepupunya tapi dia belum tahu kalau gadis di dekatnya itu adalah sepupunya.

"Cincinnya itu adalah **_Sacred_** **_Gear_**." Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia melihat cincin kembar di jarinya dan membatin dengan lirih 'Sama sepertiku...'

"A-APAAA"

Rosemary pun terkejut bukan main sama seperti 4 sahabatnya terlebih saat melihat tubuh **_Kuroyukihime_** diselimuti oleh armor berwarna hitam dan membuatnya mendecih 'Tch, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Maaf kaa-chan, tou-chan dan juga baa-chan... Aku akan membuat Mavis-sama marah besar kali ini.'

" ** _Requip_**!!!"

Tubuh Rosemary pun bersinar dan terlihatlah tubuhnya terlihat jelas selama beberapa detik dan membuat Igneel membuang muka dan juga kemudian tubuh dia diselimuti oleh armor berwarna silver yang menutupi dadanya dengan rok dan juga sayap besi yang terbentuk di belakang tubuhnya, setelah itu dia pun men-summon dua pedang dia dua tangannya dari ketiadaan.

" ** _Heaven's_** **_Wheel_** **_Armor_**!!!"

"Oyyy Rosie!!!"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Igneel?" Tanya Rosemary sambil menatap mata Igneel.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih banyak latihan menggunakan sihir **_Requip_** milikmu itu." Jawab Igneel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan wajah memerah "Karena aku masih bisa melihat tubuh telanjangmu itu saat kau menggunakan sihirmu tidak seperti bibi Erza."

"G-Gaaagghhhh!!!"

"Dasar mesum kurang ajar!!!" Teriak Rosemary yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arah Igneel dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan tidak manusiawi "Bisa-bisanya kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu, baka!!!"

"J-Jangan salahkan aku..." Balas Igneel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan untuk membela diri "Kalau kau sekuat bibi Erza juga kau bisa melakukan **_Requip_** secara instan seperti dia. Salahmu sendiri yang malas berlatih seperti kakakmu serta kami, pemalas..."

"G-Ggggrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Hoy Rosie..." Ucap Asia dan membuat sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal karena panggilan yang tidak dia sukai itu tapi dia cukup terkejut saat melihat mata biru nan indah milik Asia berganti dengan mata merah dan terdapat celah seperti mata rubah dan entah kenapa itu membuat dirinya merinding "Sudah, lepaskan saja Igneel-san... Kasihan dia bisa kehabisan nafas. Lagipula bukannya ada pertarungan yang harus kita jalani kan..."

"Sigh, kau benar..." Ucap Rosemary yang menghentikan perbuatannya pada Igneel dan kemudian dia berkata pada Igneel "Urusan kita belum selesai, Igneel."

"Terserah kau saja Rosie..." Balas Igneel yang melihat Rosemary mengambil pedang miliknya yang dia tancapkan di tanah saat dia menyiksanya tadi 'Shit, sepertinya mereka benar-benar serius ingin bertarung. Bibi Mavis, kaa-chan dan Lucy-kaachan bisa marah besar padaku nanti."

 ** _Kuroyukihime_** yang melesat ke arah Rosemary pun harus langsung berhenti dan menghindari pedang yang tiba-tiba melesat kepadanya 'Tch dia hebat juga, dia bisa membuat pedang muncul dari ketiadaan dan sepertinya dia juga bisa mengendalikannya dengan Telekinnesis. Dia tidak boleh diremehkan...'

'Tekniknya yang bisa memanggil pedang dari ketiadaan itu hampir sama dengan teknik paman Shirou.' Batin Asia dengan nada sedih saat mengingat sosok yang dia anggap sebagai pamannya dan juga salah satu orang yang melatihnya teknik berpedang selain ibunya.

 ** _Trannnnkkkk_**

 ** _Trannnnkkkk_**

 ** _Trannnnkkkk_**

Melihat **_Kuroyukihime_** selalu berhasil menghindari serangannya pun membuatnya jengkel dan lalu membuat Rosemary maju dengan kedua pedang di tangannya

" ** _Pentagram_** **_Sword_**!!!"

"A-Arrrrggghhhh!!!"

 ** _Kuroyukihime_** pun terkena serangan telak Rosemary saat Rosemary tiba-tiba melewati dirinya dan muncul lingkaran pentagram yang berhasil menyakiti tubuhnya yang telah di selimuti oleh armor miliknya dan membuat armornya hancur sana-sini tapi dia bisa memperbaikinya.

'Jadi dia bisa memperbaiki armornya... Tapi aku belum selesai.' Batin Rosemary yang kemudian membuat beberapa pedang yang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru dan semua pedang itu mengarah kepada Kuroyukihime.

" ** _Blumbenblatt_**!!!"

Melihat itu, **_Kuroyukihime_** langsung menggunakan kelincahan dan refleksnya yang dia warisi dari ayahnya dan dia berhasil menghindari serangan pedang-pedang dari Rosemary meskipun Rosemary dengan sigap kembali mengganti armor-nya dengan sihirnya

" ** _Requip_**!!!"

" ** _Black_** **_Wing_** **_Armor_**!!!"

" ** _Moon_** **_Flash_**!!!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

 ** _Kuroyukihime_** pun telak terkena serangan dari Rosemary tapi melihat Rosemary dalam keadaan vulnerable berhasil mendekatinya dan berniat menggunakan teknik yang diajarkan ayahnya 'Doakan aku semoga aku berhasil, tou-chan.'

" ** _Starburst_** **_Stream_**!!!"

Kuroyukihime pun kemudian menyerang Rosemary yang lengah secara bertubi-tubi dengan dua pedangnya. Armor miliknya memang kuat tapi tetap saja serangan Kuroyukihime yang satu ini benar-benar kuat.

Rosemary pun terlempar dan memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya dan membuat Igneel, Roxanne, Sylvia dan terutama Asia cemas, kemudian Kuroyukihime yang sudah membuka topeng armornya pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Rosemary yang sedang terengah-engah dan dia pun berkata dengan nada dingin "Hmm, jadi namamu Rosemary kan. Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja? Kau terlihat cukup kesakitan karena terkena teknik ajaran ayahku..."

 ** _Craaasssshhh_**

 ** _Kuroyukihime_** pun terkejut karena sebuah belati melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhasil menggores pipinya. Memegang pipinya yang berdarah, dia pun langsung menatap Asia yang telah menatapnya dengan tajam dan berkata "Kau tahu **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan, meremehkan musuh dan mengabaikannya bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini juga merupakan lawanmu dalam pertarungan ini?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Asia pun segera melesat dengan kecepatan dengan aura berbentuk bola yang terbentuk di tangannya yang dia tidak pakai untuk memakai pedang. Melihat itu **_Kuroyukihime_** pun memucat dan membatin 'Aura berbentuk bola di tangannya itu sepertinya sangat berbahaya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan bola itu mengenai tubuhku.

 ** _Traaaannnkkk_**

Pedang yang dimiliki dua gadis belia ini pun beradu dan Asia pun berkata sambil memperhatikan celah yang dibuka secara tidak sengaja oleh **_Kuroyukihime_** sendiri " ** _Kuroyukihime_** , teknik **_Starburst_** **_Stream_** yang kau pelajari itu... Aku akui memang cukup kuat. Tapi teknik yang diciptakan oleh kakekku, kemudian dikuasai oleh guru dan juga muridnya serta ayahku juga tidak akan kalah!!! Rasakan ini, **_Rasengan_**!!!"

"Aaaarregggghhhhaaahh"

 ** _Kuroyukihime_** berteriak kesakitan saat **_Rasengan_** milik Asia berhasil mengoyak-ngoyak bagian luar perut dirinya yang terlapis armor dan kemudian dia terlempar jauh ke belakang dan menabrak tembok dengan keras. Asia kemudian menghela nafas lega dan dia pun mendekati Rosemary dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Rosie?"

 ** _Twittcchh_**

Alis Rosemary pun berkedut karena kesal atas panggilan Asia tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Asia "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama..."

Rosemary kemudian melihat **_Kuroyukihime_** yang armor di bagian perutnya sudah hancur karena teknik Asia berhasil bangkit tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan membuat mereka semua bertanya-tanya 'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kau tahu sesuatu, Asia-chan?'

"Aku kurang tahu, Rosie." Ucap Asia yang sudah memasang pose berpikir dan membatin 'Tapi aku seperti pernah melihat hal seperti ini, tapi di mana?'

" **Bunuh**!!!"

" **Bunuh**!!!"

" **Bunuh**!!!"

Melihat Asia dan Rosemary, dua tangan armor **_Kuroyukihime_** berubah menjadi Rocket Launcher dan melesatkan dua tembakan roket ke arah mereka tapi Igneel yang melihat itu langsung menatap Roxanne dan berkata "Roxanne!!! Gunakan sihirmu untuk membuat dinding yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi Asia dan Rosemary!!!"

"Baiklah aku mengerti..." Balas Roxanne. Putri dari Gajeel Redfox dan Levy McGarden itu langsung membuat sihir pertahanan dengan **_Solid Script_** **_Magic_** miliknya yang dia warisi dari ibunya membuat Rosemary dan Asia berterima kasih dalam-dalam pada Roxanne, juga tidak habis pikir... Kenapa bisa-bisanya Kuroyukihime menyerang mereka seolah dia ingin menghabisi mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan ingin membunuh kita?" Pikir Rosemary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa dia kesal karena kekalahannya di tanganmu barusan."

"Tidak, **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan tidak menjadi seperti itu karena kekalahannya dariku." Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia menjadi seperti ini karena dia sepertinya terpengaruh oleh aura negatif **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** miliknya saat dia ingin membuka **_Balance_** **_Breaker_** -nya. Sepertinya Kuroyukihime-chan ingin mengalahkan kita dengan **_Balance_** **_Breaker_** dari **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** miliknya tapi karena mental dan tekadnya belum kuat maka dia jadi terpengaruh oleh aura negatif **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** miliknya..."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Asia-san?" Tanya Igneel diikuti oleh Roxanne dan juga Sylvia yang sudah berada di dekat Rosemary dan Asia.

"Tahan atau buat tubuhnya melemah supaya **_Kuroyukihime_** bisa kembali menjadi semula." Jawab Asia.

" **Gaaaaaagghhhhhhhh**!!!"

Igneel yang melihat keadaan Kuroyukihime hanya bisa menatap dengan sedih dan membatin 'Bertahanlah Kuroyukihime-san, aku... Tidak, tapi kami... Akan menyelamatkanmu.'

Sylvia pun menahan pergerakan **_Kuroyukihime_** dengan teknik **_Water_** - ** _Make_** miliknya. Melihat itu, Roxanne pun memberikan thumb up pada rekannya itu dan tersenyum "Nice, Sylvia... Sekarang giliranku."

 ** _Iron_**

 ** _Dragon_**

 ** _Roooaarr_**!!!

Roxanne pun mengeluarkan teknik **_Dragon Slayer_** miliknya yang dia pelajari dari ayahnya dan itu mengenai tubuh armor yang melapisi tubuh **_Kuroyukihime_** , membuatnya terlempar dengan keras. Igneel yang sudah membuat pedang dengan teknik **_Ice Make_** yang dia warisi dari sang ibu langsung melesat ke arah **_Kuroyukih_** ** _ime_** dan membatin dengan tatapan lirih 'Maafkan aku **_Kuroyukihime_** -san, aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini tapi ini harus dilakukan demi kebaikanmu sendiri.'

" ** _Sword Style_** : **_Seven Star Slash_**!!!"

 ** _Slaaassshhh_**

 ** _Slaaassshhh_**

 ** _Slaaassshhh_**

 ** _Slaaassshhh_**

 ** _Slaaassahhh_**

 ** _Slaaassshhh_**

 ** _Slaaassshhh_**

Igneel melakukan tebasan bertubi-tubi selama 7 kali berturut-turut dengan dua pedangnya dan itu membuat armor di tubuh **_Kuroyukihime_** hancur karena serangan dari Igneel dan Roxanne. Melihat Rosemary sudah berganti armor menjadi **_Flame Empress Armor_**... Igneel pun menjauh dan kemudian dia menatap Rosemary dan Asia yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan terakhir 'Kumohon selamatkan dia, Rosemary, Asia-san...'

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Asia-chan?" Tanya Rosemary

"Seratus persen yakin..." Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memiliki elemen angin yang aku warisi dari ayahku dan juga saat kau menggunakan armor itu, kau bisa menggunakan serangan dengan elemen api. Kata ayahku, elemen angin adalah support bagi element api supaya element api bertambah besar."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan!!!"

" ** _Flame Wave_**!!!"

" ** _Fuuton_** : **_Daitoppa_**!!!"

Blaaaaaarrr

"Apakah serangan kita berhasil?" Tanya Rosemary.

"Aku kurang yakin..." Jawab Asia.

Dan benar saja perkiraan Asia, meskipun sudah dihantam oleh serangan elemen kombinasi mereka berdua tapi **_Kuroyukihime_** ternyata masih bisa bangkit meskipun bagian armornya sudah hancur beberapa saat ini dan dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak karena kaki bagian kirinya mengalami cedera. Mereka semua bingung bagaimana caranya membuat **_Kuroyukihime_** kembali sadar seperti semula tapi kemudian mereka dibuat terkejut saat Igneel tiba-tiba datang dan berkata...

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, percayalah padaku."

"Ta-Tapi Igneel-kun..."

"Maaf Sylvia..." Balas Igneel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia ingin bebas tapi dia tidak berdaya untuk melawan pengaruh benda yang ada di tubuhnya sejak lahir itu. Kekerasan telah terbukti cara yang salah, jadi aku akan gunakan cara kedua yaitu membuatnya kembali sadar dengan cara baik-baik bukan dengan cara menyerangnya."

Mereka pun merasa cemas saat posisi Igneel semakin dekat dengan **_Kuroyukihime_** tapi mereka malah dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba putra dari Natsu Dragneel dan Ultear Milkovich itu memeluk **_Kuroyukihim_** ** _e_** yang masih dibaluti oleh armornya yang telah beregenerasi secara perlahan, membuat Rosemary dan Sylvia menatap Igneel dengan tatapan kesal 'Apa yang si baka itu/Igneel-kun lakukan?"

"Aku tahu, pasti sulit..." Ucap Igneel pada **_Kuroyukihime_** yang mencoba berontak dari pelukannya "Mempunyai kekuatan besar sejak kecil tapi kita tidak bisa mengendalikannya sama sekali, yang ada malah kita yang dikuasai oleh kekuatan kita sendiri. Aku tahu kau kuat, **_Kuroyukihime_** -san. Jangan biarkan kekuatan itu mengendalikanmu dan kuasai kekuatanmu itu. Aku tahu ini lebih sulit dilakukan daripada dikatakan tapi kau ingin kan, menjadi lebih kuat supaya kau bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Aku juga ingin lebih kuat supaya aku bisa melindungi ayah, ibu, Lucy-kaachan, kakak perempuanku, paman, bibi dan juga sepupuku. What About You? If you want to protect everyone who's important to you... Please come back right now!!!"

Di dalam mindscape **_Kuroyukihime_** , terlihat kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh sebuah rantai berwarna hitam. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu teman-teman barunya membunuhnya supaya dia dan juga **_Sacred Gear_** miliknya yang selalu lepas kontrol tidak lagi membuat masalah di dunia. Tapi saat mendengar perkataan Igneel, dia pun tersenyum dan keluarlah aura berwarna hitam yang melapisi tubuhnya "Dragneel-kun benar. Aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Kalau aku pergi maka tou-chan, kaa-chan, Shino-kaachan dan Yui-chan serta bibi Suguha, dan yang lain bisa sedih. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu **_Black Lotus_**!!! Karena aku adalah mastermu dan masih banyak yang menungguku di luar sana, **_Reset_**!!!"

Rantai-rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya pun menghilang dan kemudian dia pun memejamkan mata. Setelah membuka matanya, dia pun terkejut dirinya yang sudah tidak dibaluti oleh armor hitam dari **_Sacred Gear_** miliknya masih dipeluk oleh Igneel dan itu membuat dia wajahnya memerah hebat dan dengan spontan dia mendorong Igneel menjauh membuat Igneel terkejut saat **_Kuroyukihime_** sudah sadar dari pengaruh **_Sacred Gear_** -nya "Kau sepertinya menikmati sekali memelukku dengan erat seperti itu ya, Dragneel-kun hmhmhm..."

"Ugh, aku bisa jelaskan **_Kuroyukihime_** -san..."

Tapi **_Kuroyukihime_** malah tersenyum dan mendekati Igneel yang sedang membuang buka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hebat karena terlalu dekatnya wajah **_Kuroyukihime_** dengan wajahnya "Tidak apa-apa Dragneel-kun. Malah aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah memberitahuku untuk tidak menyerah menguasai kekuatan **_Sacred Gear_** milikku. Jadi sekali lagi, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu."

Kemudian **_Kuroyukihime_** melihat Asia, Rosemary, Roxanne dan Sylvia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Setelah itu, dia pun tersenyum dam berkata "Aku sudah kembali, minna "

- ** _Kuoh Town_** , **_Japan_**. **_DxD Universe_** -

Di malam hari di sebuah taman yang berada di sebuah kota bernama **_Kuoh_** , terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dan dalaman baju berwarna merah. Namanya adalah Issei Hyoudou, murid kelas 2 dari **_Kuoh Academy_**. Saat ini dia sedang melakukan video call dengan sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus pacarnya yang bernama Irina Shidou yang saat ini sedang berada di **_Eropa_** karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Mereka berdua pun saling menceritakan kejadian apa saja yang mereka lalui termasuk Issei yang dibenci karena berteman dengan Matsuda dan Motohama meskipun dia tidak semesum mereka berdua, juga dua orang gadis cantik dan lumayan seksi yang merupakan kakak kelasnya yaitu Rias Gremory dan juga Akeno Himejima selalu mengawasinya sejak pertama kali dia masuk **_Kuoh Academy_**... Membuat sang pacar menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal saat mengetahui pacarnya diawasi oleh orang cantik dan seksi.

Kemudian dia pun baru menyadari ada seseorang gadis yang mengawasi sejak tadi dia melakukan video call dengan Irina dan membuatnya memutuskan videp call-nya dengan Irina. Kemudian dia menghampiri gadis itu dan belum dia berkata sepatah kata pun, gadis itu pun berkata dengan nada dingin dan menusuk "Jadi kau adalah host dari salah **_Thirteenth Longinus_**... **_Sacred Gear_** buatan Tuhan yang rumornya bisa membunuh Tuhan. Tidak terlihat kuat dimataku."

'Apa-apaan gadis ini? Sudah menghinaku, dia juga bilang hal-hal aneh tadi. Apa dia sudah waras? Yeah, right... Mana mungkin Tuhan membuat alat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri?' Batin Issei dan kemudian dia langsung berjalan menjauh dari gadis itu dan dia pun berkata "Pulanglah, nona. Sepertinya kau kebanyakan minum alkohol jadi bicaramu ngawur."

Issei yang merasakan bahaya muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, langsung melakukan evasive manuver dan membuatnya selamat dari tombak yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia pun melihat ternyata gadis tadi yang memunculkan tombak dari ketiadaan dan berkata "Oyyy!!! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Apa kau tidak sadar kau hampir membunuhku tadi? Apa kau ingin membunuhku karena masalah tadi, kalau begitu aku benar-benar minta maaf... Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi sumpah."

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu tapi karena kau adalah salah satu ancaman bagi ras kami."

"Ras apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu kemudian merubah penampilannya menjadi lebih terbuka dan juga terdapat dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam di belakang tubuhnya membuat Issei terkejut bukan main 'Oke, aku tidak begitu peduli pada pakaian yang dia gunakan. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sayap, apakah dia manusia tapi aku yakin kalau tidak ada manusia yang bisa mempunyai sayap.'

"Kau masih hijau dalam masalah ini sepertinya khukhukhu. Sepertinya membunuhmu secepat mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang bijak khukhukhu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi kau, malaikat jatuh..."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu pada pria berambut hitam dan juga memakai baju dan jaket berwarna hitam, di belakang tubuhnya juga tersemat dua pedang berwarna hitam dan juga biru kehijauan. Saat ini posisinya berada di depan Issei.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan dua pedangnya dan menyeringai "Namaku adalah Kazuto Kirigaya, senang bisa bertemu denganmu nona. Jadi... Bisakah kau berdansa denganku sebentar."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Kaara:

Ini udah update.

Kurotsuki Makito:

Bukannya lebih banyak word lebih bagus.

Deadly God:

Great Red sama Trihexa masih lebih kuat dari Naruto, Naruto sama Ophis seimbang tapi kalo Ophis yang udah kena racun Samael dan Lilith mah masih lebih kuat Naruto.

Aerogel:

Asia dan Issei gak akan jadi iblis dan jadi member Alliance of Mildia, bahkan Issei bakal jadi brother figure buat Sachi/ ** _Kuroyukihime_** dan Yui.

Abu Amar Al Maruf:

Gak bakal sama, soalnya dia bakal diculik dengan cara licik soalnya Asia versi ane gak kaya canon, dia lebih pintar daripada di canon awal-awal dan enggal begitu naif.

ArataKyousuke146:

Pertama Naruto gak all out di awal-awal karena Naruto terlalu fokusin buat melindungi rekan-rekannya, tapi entar dia all out terlebih pas Sasuke muncul.

Jesika477:

Pas Fraksi Manusia dan Alliance of Mildia sudah beraliansi dan Naruto bertemu Eileen dan Erza, ane akan ngebuat extra chapter tentang Minato dan Eileen.

IzumiReina:

Tapi ada twistnya, ya... Tapi ente harus sabar untuk melihat apa twistnya.

Justian: Kalo sama **_Amaterasu_** , **_Tsukuyomi_** , **_Susanoo_** , dll masih bisa kalo sama dewa-dewi yang lain kayaknya kagak.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: The Birth of Human Faction

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Igneel Zeref Dragneel(OC) x Sachi Kirigaya/ ** _Kuroyukihim_** ** _e_** x Sylvia Fullbuster, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 9: Human Faction Project

Gadis **_Fallen Angel_** itu pun menatap orang yang telah berani menghalangi tugasnya untuk membunuh Issei Hyoudou dengan remeh. Tentu dia merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak saat melihat tatapannya tapi dia enyahkan ketakutannya itu karena dia menyadari sesuatu, pria yang menghalanginya itu adalah manusia sama seperti Issei. Tidak mungkin dia akan kalah dari makhluk inferior yang ada di depannya itu.

"Berdansa, pfffttt... HAHAHAHA!!!" Teriak gadis **_Fallen_** **Angel** tersebut dan kemudian dia memunculkan sebuah tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan yang merupakan senjata utama dari ras-nya yaitu [ ** _Light_** **_Spear_** ] "Kau itu hanyalah manusia, sama seperti bocah naif dibelakangmu itu. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

Melihat Kazuto terdiam, dia pun bersiap untuk melempar [ ** _Light_** **_Spear_** ] miliknya untuk membunuh Kazuto dan lalu kemudian setelah Kazuto mati dia akan melanjutkan tugasnya untuk membunuh Issei "Kau memang tampan, Kazuto Kirigaya. Tapi maaf, aku harus membunuhmu karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk menghentikan pemuda di belakangmu itu. Selamat tinggal..."

 ** _Wuussshhhh_**

 ** _Traaaannnnkk_**

'A-Apa...'

Gadis **_Fallen Angel_** itu pun terkejut saat Kazuto mementalkan [ ** _Light_** **_Spear_** ] miliknya dengan mudahnya memakai salah satu pedangnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Hanya itu? Kau pasti bercanda, malaikat jatuh."

Gadis **_Fallen Angel_** itu pun kemudian dibuat terkejut kembali oleh Kazuto yang muncul dengan cepat di depannya yang saat ini sedang berada di udara.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau kehilangan salah satu sayapmu, gagak?"

 ** _Slaaaassshhh_**

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!!!"

"Kau akan jatuh..." Ucap Kirito yang melihat gadis **_Fallen Angel_** itu terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya di udara karena kehilangan salah satu sayapnya. Kemudian dia pun mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah dan segera mengacungkan pedangnya yang bernama **_Elucidator_** ke leher gadis **_Fallen Angel_** tersebut "Siapa namamu?"

"Raynare..."

"Baiklah Raynare, hentikan perbuatanmu ini atau kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari sayapmu yaitu nyawamu."

 ** _Traaaaannnkk_**

Tapi Raynare malah membuat sebuah [ ** _Light Spear_** ] dari ketiadaan dan langsung dia gunakan untuk menyerang Kazuto dengan cara menusuk dadanya tapi dia masih bisa menahannya "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku manusia, kalian itu hanyalah makhluk inferior dibandingkan dengan ras kami."

Kazuto hanya mendesah saat melihat raut kesombongan dari wajah Raynare tapi kemudian dia langsung mendorong Raynare yang masih mengadu [ ** _Light Spear_** ] miliknya dengan **_Elucidator_** dengan sedikit kekuatannya dan membuat dia terpental dan terjatuh "Ini adalah akhirmu Raynare. Matilah!!!"

 ** _Traaannnkkk_**

Kirito terpaksa harus menangkis sebuah [ ** _Light Spear_** ] dari seseorang malaikat jatuh bergender laki-laki dengan jas berwarna hitam dan memakai topi fedora "Yare, yare... Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan **_The Black Swordsman_** di tempat seperti ini. Kau sungguh tidak beruntung, Raynare."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan sepopuler itu di populasi ras kalian, **_Fallen Angel_**." Balas Kirito dengan nada sarkastik dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang lain yang bernama **_Dark Repulser_** "Jadi mau apa kau disini? Menyelamatkan rekanmu atau melawanku disini."

"Penawaran keduamu membuatku tertarik, Kirigaya Kazuto-san tapi tidak. Aku masih belum cukup kuat dan aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku apalagi kau sudah mengeluarkan pedang keduamu itu tandanya bahwa kau sudah serius." Ucap malaikat jatuh itu dan kemudian dia pun membantu Raynare dan dia pun menatap Kazuto dengan tajam "Tapi setelah aku lebih kuat daripada ini, aku akan memenggal kepalamu dan memberikannya pada Kokabiel-sama. Ingat itu baik-baik, Kirigaya Kazuto atau yang biasa dipanggil Kirito... **_The Black Swordsman_**."

"Terserah kau saja..." Ucap Kirito saat dia melihat malaikat jatuh itu membawa Raynare menjauh dari dirinya dan Issei. Kemudian dia menepuk pundak Issei dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Issei meskipun Kazuto tahu dia sedang berbohong karena dia melihat tubuh Issei bergetar tanda dia sedang ketakutan, Kazuto tidak bisa menyalahkan Issei tentang itu. Hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang dan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu menahu kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat pasti akan membuat seseorang mengalami trauma. Issei kemudian berhasil memberanikan dirinya dan berkata "Kirigaya-san, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Makhluk seperti apa mereka berdua itu sebenarnya dan apa maksud mereka berdua ingin membunuhku? Seingatku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumahmu dengan kedua orang tuamu." Jawab Kazuto kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan oh ya, buang juga kertas yang ada di tangan kirimu itu."

"Maksudmu ini..." Ucap Issei yang sudah memperlihatkan sebuah kertas selebaran dan Kazuto pun memberikan tanggapan dengan sebuah anggukan kepala "Aku juga mau membuang kertas ini dari tadi tapi aku terlalu sibuk menelpon pacarku."

Setelah Issei membuang kertas selebaran itu, Kazuto pun menatap Issei "Silahkan bimbing aku ke rumahmu, nak. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu dan kedua orang tuamu. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, selama kau masih bersekolah dan menetap di **_Kuoh_**... Hidupmu tidak akan aman."

Setelah Kazuto pergi bersama dengan Issei... Terlihatlah dua orang gadis tidak jauh dari tempat Kazuto dan Issei berbicara tadi. Yang satu merupakan gadis berambut merah panjang dengan tubuh seksi dan dada berukuran besar sedangkan yang satu lagi gadis yang juga sama-sama memiliki dada berukuran besar bedanya rambut dia berwarna hitam yang diikat dengan pita berwarna jingga. Keduanya juga memakai seragam **_Kuoh Academy_**... Tanda mereka merupakan siswi dari sana.

"Ara, ara sepertinya rencanamu gagal buchou."

"Sepertinya begitu Akeno." Balas sang gadis berambut merah kepada rekannya yang bernama Akeno itu "Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan pria tadi, Kazuto Kirigaya. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar julukannya di **_Underworld_**."

"Mungkin **_Lucifer_** -sama atau ayahmu mengetahui sesuatu dengan dia, Rias." Ucap gadis bernama Akeno itu, kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "Tapi harus aku akui, dia itu lumayan tampan ufufufu..."

"Dasar kau ini, Akeno..."

Kembali dengan Kazuto dan Issei... Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan di dalam rumah keluarga Hyoudou. Kazuto pun menjelaskan pada Issei dan kedua orang tua Issei tentang semuanya yang dia tahu. Kemudian ayah dari Issei menatap Kazuto dan berkata padanya.

"Apa kau yakin akan apa yang kau katakan ini, Kirigaya-san? Maksudku yang benar saja... Malaikat jatuh dan iblis ada di kota ini dan kau bilang putraku mempunyai kekuatan yang membuatnya diincar oleh para malaikat jatuh."

"Sayangnya itu benar, tuan Hyoudou." Jawab Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Putramu disini mempunyai sesuatu yang membuat fraksi malaikat jatuh dan iblis mengincarnya."

"Apa itu?"

" ** _Sacred Gear_** , benda pemberian Tuhan pada manusia terpilih sejak lahir dan sialnya Issei mempunyai **_Sacred Gear_** yang termasuk dalam **_Thirteenth Longinus_** yang rumornya bisa membunuh dewa sekalipun. Itu yang membuat putramu diincar, nyonya Hyoudou. Fraksi malaikat jatuh menginginkan kematian putramu karena mereka takut Issei akan menjadi ancaman bagi ras mereka dan fraksi iblis ingin menjadikan Issei sebagai budaknya dan siapapun yang menjadi tuan atau **_King_** dari Issei akan mempunyai kendali penuh atas Issei yang notabene-nya merupakan **_Longinus User_**."

Mendengar perkataan Kazuto... Kedua orang tua Issei pun shock dan Issei pun berkata "Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan klaim darimu ini Kirigaya-san? Maksudku aku hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan tampang dan kecerdasan biasa-biasa saja dan lagipula kalau hal yang aku dengar dari gadis bernama Raynare itu serta hal yang kau katakan tentang **_Sacred Gear_** itu benar kenapa mereka mengincarku? Bukannya mereka harusnya takut jika aku benar-benar mempunyai **_Sacred Gear_** yang termasuk dalam **_Thirteenth Longinus_** seperti yang aku dengar darimu dan gadis bernama Raynare itu."

"Jika kau sudah cukup kuat mungkin mereka memang akan takut menghadapi atau mencoba membunuhmu tapi situasinya berbeda. Kau itu belum membangkitkan **_Sacred Gear_** milikmu itu dan kekuatan tubuhmu masih dalam level rendah, saat ini kau hanyalah santapan empuk bagi kaum malaikat jatuh dan iblis."

"Jadi apa yang harus kami berdua lakukan? Aku tidak ingin putraku mati. Dia masih punya masa depan yang panjang."

'Okaa-san...'

"Kau harus keluar dan menjauh dari **_Kuoh Academy_**."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena disana merupakan base dari dua **_High-_** ** _Class Devil_**."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa mereka, Issei Hyoudou. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory dan Souna Shitori yang bernama asli Sona Sitri dari klan Sitri."

"Rias-senpai dan ketua **_OSIS_** adalah iblis?"

"Ya, dan mereka juga datang dari keluarga dengan posisi tinggi karena dari keluarga itu terdapat dua **_Maou_** yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi bangsa iblis. Sirzech Lucifer yang dulu lebih dikenal sebagai Sirzech Gremory, kakak dari Rias Gremory dan juga Serafall Leviathan atau Serafall Sitri, kakak dari Sona."

Issei pun dilema setelah mendengar informasi dari Kazuto ini. Karena walaupun tahu hidupnya saat ini sedang dalam bahaya tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dia khawatir akan keselamatan sahabat-sahabatnya yang bernama Matsuda, Motohama, Kiryuu dan yang lainnya.

"Hei, Kirigaya-san... Bisa aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu Issei?"

"Jika aku keluar dari **_Kuoh Academy_** , apakah teman-temanku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja selama mereka itu manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** yang akan menarik perhatian mereka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar dari **_Kuoh Academy_** dan menjauh dari dua iblis betina tersebut."

"Issei, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini nak?"

"Aku sangat yakin okaa-san." Jawab Issei dengan mantap dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pada awalnya aku ragu karena aku takut semua sahabatku disana akan terkena bujuk rayu dua iblis itu dan mengorbankan kemanusiaan mereka tapi setelah aku mendengar jawaban Kirigaya-san, aku jadi mantap untuk memilih ini. Karena aku tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, jadi putraku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari **_Kuoh_** **_Academy_**. Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Kirigaya-san?"

"Putramu akan aku daftarkan di akademi yang dibentuk oleh istri dari kenalanku namanya **_Vermillion_** **_Academy_** , dia akan aman disana." Jawab Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan soal **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** -mu, aku akan melatihmu sampai kau membangkitkannya dan cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang bukan kita saja manusia yang tinggal disini tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Lindungi putriku yang juga bersekolah disitu jika kau sudah cukup kuat untuk memakai **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** -mu nanti, namanya Sachi Kirigaya tapi aku, istriku dan teman-temanku lebih suka memanggilnya **_Kuroyukihime_**."

"Baiklah aku bersedia, karena aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Ucap Issei dan kemudian dia membatin sambil memikirkan gadis cantik berambut jingga twin-tail 'Dan itu termasuk kau juga, Irina-chan."

Kazuto pun mendapatkan panggilan dari istrinya yang bernama Asuna dan setelah berbicara beberapa menit dengannya, Kazuto pun menutup ponselnya dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, tuan Hyoudou, nyonya Hyoudou. Istriku tadi bilang putriku terkena masalah di sekolahnya jadi aku harus pulang lebih awal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas bantuanmu yang telah menolong putraku Kirigaya-san."

"Itu bukan masalah, nyonya Hyoudou." Balas Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada pelan tapi dingin "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada lagi manusia yang mati karena seseorang mengganggap bahwa kaum kita berbahaya dan memperbudak kita karena dia mengira ras kita inferior jika dibandingkan dengan ras mereka."

-Keesokan harinya-

Saat ini mantan pahlawan **_Perang_** **_Dunia_** **_Shinobi_** ke-4, Naruto Uzumaki dan istrinya yang merupakan **_Ex_** - ** _Exorcist_** , Arturia Pendragon juga putrinya yang bernama Asia Uzumaki-Pendragon sedang berada di ruangan Mavis Vermillion, kepala sekolah di **_Vermillion_** **_Academy_** dan juga istri dari sahabatnya, Zeref Dragneel. Mereka bertiga tidak sendiri, disana juga terdapat wanita muda berambut merah yang entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari-nya dan juga pria berambut biru spiky, nama mereka adalah Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandez dan mereka juga datang dengan putrinya yang bernama Rosemary Fernandez yang kelihatannya merupakan teman dekat putrinya. Melihat itu, Naruto pun tersenyum karena putrinya berhasil mendapatkan teman baru menggantikan teman lamanya Xenovia yang mencampakkannya setelah insiden di Vatikan. Setelah itu ada pria berambut hitam spiky dengan wanita berambut jingga, mereka berdua adalah Kazuto Kirigaya dan Asuna Yuuki kedua orang tua dari Sachi Kirigaya aka Kuroyukihime dan terakhir adalah pria berambut pink spiky dan wanita berambut raven panjang, mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel dan Ultear Dragneel dengan putranya yang bernama Igneel Zeref Dragneel.

"Jadi apa kalian tahu tujuanku memanggil kalian semua kesini?"

"Uhh, tidak..."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto itu, istrinya pun mendesah dan dia pun berkata "Naruto-kun kita dipanggil kesini karena Mavis-san bilang putri kita berkelahi dengan putri dari Erza-san dan Jellal-san yang bernama Rosemary dan putri dari Kazuto-san dan Asuna-san yang bernama Sachi."

"Kami bertiga tidak berkelahi, kaa-chan. Kita cuma sparring..." Ucap Asia dan dia pun menoleh pada Rosemary dan berkata "Benar kan, Rosie?"

 ** _Twwwiiitttcchhh_**

Alis Rosemary terlihat berkedut karena kesal dengan panggilan dari Asia itu tapi dia hentikan amarahnya itu dan berkata "Kau benar, Asia-chan."

"Kalian bilang sparring tapi dilihat dari kondisi **_Training_** **_Room_** untuk klub kendo, aku tahu kalian memakai kekuatan kalian untuk bertarung ya kan?"

"Rosemary, kau menggunakan **_Requip_** pada temanmu? Itu berbahaya kau tahu kan?"

Rosemary pun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya saat dirinya dimarahi oleh sang ibu, tapi kemudian Asia yang kasihan melihat sahabatnya yang terkena amarah dari sang ibu pun berkata "Maaf bibi, tapi ini juga merupakan salahku juga. Kalau saja aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku yang disebut **_Chakra_** , maka Rosie juga tidak akan menggunakan teknik **_Enchant_** dan **_Requip_** miliknya."

' ** _Chakra_**... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya?'

Kali ini Naruto dan Arturia yang shock saat mendengar perkataan putrinya dan kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Asia-chan, kau tahu kan kalau aku mengajarkan **_Ninjutsu_** padamu itu untuk melindungi keluarga, rekan dan orang yang kau sayangi bukan untuk melukai mereka bukan?"

"Aku tahu itu tou-chan..." Jawab Asia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tidak adil jika aku tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku sedangkan Rosie dan Kuroyukihime-chan bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Bahkan Kuroyukihime-chan pun memakai **_Balance_** **_Breaker_** meskipun tahu dia belum bisa mengendalikannya itu karena dia mengakuiku dan Rosie sebagai lawan yang tangguh sama sepertiku mengganggap Rosie dan **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan sebagai lawan yang tangguh."

Kazuto dan Asuna terkejut saat mendengar putri mereka menggunakan kekuatan **_Balance_** **_Breaker_** dari **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** -nya yang bernama [ ** _Black_** **_Lotus_** , kemudian Asuna pun menatap Asia dan Rosemary "Maaf, boleh aku tahu siapa yang berhasil mengembalikan putriku seperti semula saat dia dikendalikan oleh **_Balance_** **_Breaker_** miliknya? Biasanya kalau dia seperti itu maka dia akan sulit untuk dibuat kembali seperti semula bahkan dengan cara paksa sekalipun."

Mendengar itu, wajah Igneel dan **_Kuroyukihime_** pun memerah dan itu membuat Kazuto, Asuna, Natsu dan Ultear bingung tapi beda dengan Rosemary yang menyeringai evil saat melihat ekspresi mereka tapi baru dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tubuh dia pun membeku sempurna membuat Ultear sang ibu dari Igneel pun menatap putranya yang merupakan biang keladi dari pembekuan Rosemary "Igneel-kun batalkan sihirmu sekarang juga..."

"Aku tidak bisa kaa-chan, dia akan membocorkan hal itu nanti."

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu? Kau tahu kalau Asuna-san itu menanyakan kenapa putrinya bisa lepas dari pengaruh **_Balance Breaker_** dari **_Sacred Gear_** miliknya kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" Tanya Ultear pada putranya kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan saat Asuna-san menyingkut soal hal tersebut wajahmu dan putri dari Kazuto memerah tadi. Apa benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Igneel yang berbohong saat melihat tatapan Kazuto, Asuna, Natsu dan Ultear padanya.

"Ehem, bisa kita sampai ke pokok permasalahan kenapa kita semua dipanggil kesini." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius "Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kau memanggil kami kesini karena kekuatan anak-anak kami kan, Mavis-san?"

"Kau benar Naruto-san..." Ucap Mavis kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memanggil kalian semua kesini untuk memberitahu walaupun putra-putrimu serta keponakanku mempunyai sebuah kemampuan khusus entah itu **_Magic_** , **_Chakra_** , ataupun **_Sacred Gear_**... Tapi tidak semua murid disini seperti itu. Banyak murid yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa, jadi..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi, bibi Mavis." Potong Igneel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau ingin kami tidak memperlihatkan kekuatan kami dan bersikap low profile pada murid-murid yang lain kan?"

"Kau benar Igneel-kun, seperti yang diharapkan dari keponakan laki-lakiku yang satu ini." Ucap Mavis dan kemudian dia tersenyum dan membuat wajah Igneel memerah karena pujian bibinya, meskipun pikirannya juga beralih ke keponakan perempuannya yang merupakan kakak dari Igneel yaitu Luna Layla Dragneel yang merupakan putri dari Natsu dan Lucy 'Tidak seperti kakakmu yang begitu saja membocorkan rahasianya pada Asia-san yang notabene-nya murid baru dari akademi buatanku, beruntungnya dia juga mempunyai kekuatan seperti kalian meskipun berbeda. Kau ini membuat bibimu ini pusing saja, Luna.'

"Itu tidak masalah, kami bisa kok jika kau meminta kami untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan kami **_Headmaster_**." Ucap Asia dan kemudian dia pun menatap Rosemary yang telah kembali seperti semula dengan bantuan Natsu dan dia pun saat ini sedang menatap Igneel dengan tajam karena perbuatannya yang telah membekukannya barusan "Benar kan Rosie?"

"Iya kau benar, Asia-chan." Jawab Rosemary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ughh... Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Rosie?"

"Tapi namamu terlalu panjang, jadi aku menyingkatnya seperti kakakmu. Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu Mary-chan?"

"Panggil saja aku Rosemary, jangan Rosie dan juga jangan Mary-chan, please?"

Melihat tatapan memelas dari sahabatnya, Asia pun luluh dan dia pun berkata "Oke, Rosemary..."

Mereka semua pun tersenyum saat melihat interaksi Asia dan Rosemary, sedangkan Naruto dan Erza yang melihat interaksi antara putri mereka merasa hubungan antara sesama sahabat aja tapi hampir sampai ke level sepupu ataupun saudara. Kemudian lamunan mereka buyar saat mereka mendengar Mavis mulai membuka suaranya lagi "Jadi bagaimana denganmu, Sachi-san?"

"Seperti yang aku janjikan pada Dragneel-kun, Asia, Rosemary dan dua teman-nya itu... Aku akan merahasiakan tentang kekuatan mereka dan aku juga akan merahasiakan kekuatanku ini pada murid-murid yang lain."

"Jadi Mavis-san, masalah ini sudah selesai kan?"

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya semuanya. Kalian semua bisa kembali ke rumah kalian masing-masing dan putra-putri kalian bisa kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk meneruskan pelajaran." Jawab Mavis atas pertanyaan mereka, kemudian semua orang kecuali Kazuto keluar dari ruangan Mavis dan membuatnya berkata "Kau masih ada urusan denganku Kazuto-san?"

"Iya, Mavis-san." Jawab Kazuto yang memberikan berkas pada Mavis "Aku akan mendaftarkan seseorang kesini jika kau dan Zeref-san tidak keberatan."

"Siapa itu?"

"Issei Hyoudou... Pemuda mantan murid dari **_Kuoh Academy_**. Dia spesial karena dia memiliki **_Sacred Gear_** yang termasuk dalam **_Thirteenth Longinus_**. Kemarin aku melihatnya hampir dibunuh oleh seorang **_Fallen Angel_** karena kekuatannya yang belum bisa dia keluarkan itu. Dan sepertinya dua iblis penguasa yang berbasis di **_Kuoh Academy_** , Rias Gremory atau Sona Sitri juga ingin mengambil kesempatan ini. Jadi dia akan membiarkan Issei mati oleh malaikat jatuh itu dan lalu dia akan membangkitkan dia sebagai budaknya."

"Aku mengerti, kau mendaftarkan dia kesini untuk mengamankan dia dari makhluk supernatural kan?"

"Ya begitulah, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya untuk membuat putranya aman dari ancaman makhluk supernatural dan aku juga ingin membuatnya menjadi kuat." Jawab Kazuto kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak mempunyai murid setelah sekian lama aku melatih **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan."

"Kazuto-san, apa aku bisa tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana status proyek fraksi manusia yang akan kau buat?"

"Itu masih dalam proses, Mavis-san." Jawab Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih mencari seorang ketua yang bisa menyatukan semua orang dan dia cukup kuat untuk melawan ketiga ketua fraksi makhluk supernatural. Sirzech Lucifer yang merupakan pemimpin bangsa **_Devil_** , Azazel yang merupakan pemimpin bangsa **_Fallen Angel_** dan juga Michael yang merupakan pemimpin bangsa **_Angel_**."

Mendengar pernyataan Kazuto itu pandangan Mavis pun mengeras dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau berniat untuk berperang dengan mereka Kazuto-san?"

"Tidak juga..." Jawab Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada mereka bahwa kita itu manusia bukanlah makhluk inferior yang bisa mereka lakukan seenaknya. Memang banyak manusia yang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa tapi orang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti kita akan melindungi mereka rekan-rekan kita sesama manusia dan makhluk supernatural yang meremehkan kita akan menyesal karena telah memperlakukan kita sebagai sampah. Kita akan mengambil kembali title kita sebagai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling mulia dibandingkan ciptaan Tuhan yang lain seperti mereka."

Mendengar itu Mavis pun mendesah dan dia pun berkata "Baiklah, tapi ingat... Jika fraksi manusia sudah terbentuk dan kau sudah mendapatkan ketua yang kau maksud itu datanglah kepada kami. **_Alliance of Mildia_** akan senang hati menjadi relasi kalian, Kazuto-san."

"Terima kasih Mavis-san dan sampaikan salamku pada Zeref."

Setelah Kazuto keluar dari ruangan Mavis... Kejadian pun berpaling ke pahlawan berambut pirang kita yang tengah berlatih dan kemudian muncullah beberapa iblis liar yang muncul dan berniat menyerang tapi pahlawan kita yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu terlebih dahulu membelah semua tubuh mereka dengan pedangnya karena dia tidak menyadari Naruto telah memasang beberapa kunai dengan segel **_Hiraishin_** dan membuat Naruto bisa melakukan pembantaian masal pada mereka. Merasa puas dengan hasil latihannya, Naruto pun pergi ke rumahnya menggunakan **_Hiraishin no Jutsu_** tanpa menyadari ada sosok gadis cilik berambut hitam panjang dengan baju gothic lolita yang menyeringai sedari tadi dia mengawasi Naruto.

"Kau membuatku tertarik, Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap gadis itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan bersama kita akan mengalahkan **_Baka_** - ** _Red_** dan mengendalikan **_Dimensional Gap_** bersama ufufufu..."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Deadly God:

Thanks udah ngerti bro.

Newotouto:

Soalnya disini Shirou udah gak prime lagi, dia strong cuma kalo lawan **_Sennin Mode_** Naruto pasti kalah kalau hanya bermodal pedang secara pertahanan Naruto saat **_Sennin Mode_** itu jadi lebih kuat, stik hitam Pain aja hancur. Dan juga disini Shirou udah gak bisa pake UBW abis menang melawan Gilgamesh in pre-story. Kalo soal pasangan ane akui ane terlalu buru-buru menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan.

Guest:

Menjudge fic dan authornya sedangkan yang men-judge itu gak pernah bikin fic satupun dan gak pake akun resmi juga gak lucu.

Guest:

Gampang kok, tinggal pilih sign up nanti juga bisa daftar. Bisa pake email, FB atau twitter.

Firman597:

Sasuke datang pas fic ini mau tamat jadi masih lama.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: The Birth of Human Faction

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Igneel Zeref Dragneel(OC) x Sachi Kirigaya/Kuroyukihimex Sylvia Fullbuster, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Invel Yura x Esdeath, Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 10: A Problem Arise

- ** _Unknown_** **_Place_** -

Di suatu tempat... Terdiri 6 orang yang terdiri dari 3 pria dan 3 wanita yang membicarakan seseorang yang tepatnya adalah putri dari seorang **_Ex_** - ** _Exorcist_** dan **_Unknown Variables_**.

"Jadi sekarang pemegang dari [ **TwilightHealing** ] berada di **_Kuoh_**?"

"Begitulah, Kokabiel-sama."

Kemudian seorang pemuda dengan topi fedora menatap sosok bernama Kokabiel itu dan berkata "Tapi yang aku bingung kenapa dia tidak kesini setelah di usir oleh **_Vatikan_** , Kokabiel-sama?"

Tapi bukan Kokabiel yang menjawab tapi seorang berambut pirang bernama Freed "Dia itu bukanlah seorang yatim piatu tapi dia itu mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Jadi mana mungkin dia memilih tinggal disini jika dia merasa lebih aman bersama keluarganya sendiri, jenius?"

Jawaban Freed itu membuat Dohnaseek murka tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keluarga, heh... Aku tinggal bunuh keluarga-nya dan lalu membawanya, mudah."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau meremehkanku, Sellzen!!!"

"Aku bukan meremehkanmu tapi melawan manusia biasa tanpa **_Sacred Gear_** saja kau dan Raynare tidak bisa, apalagi melawan seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki kemampuan seperti monster dan keturunan klan Pendragon asli, sang pemilik resmi **_Caliburn_** dan **_Excalibur_** sebelum **_Excalibur_** pecah menjadi 7 bagian." Balas Freed dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang percaya diri pada kemampuanku, Dohnaseek... Tapi aku juga tahu batasanku. Ayah dari gadis bernama Asia itu sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari Kokabiel-sama, Azazel-sama dan Baraqiel-sama."

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Balas Freed dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatan dia bisa saja melebihi **_Seraph_** Michael meskipun dia masih menahan diri setiap aku menjalankan misi dengan dia, istrinya dan dua rekannya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan [ **Twilight Healing** ] kalau dua orang-tuanya yang menjaganya sekuat apa yang dikatakan **_Ex_** - ** _Exorcist_** itu, Kokabiel-sama?"

"Ayah dan ibunya memang kuat dan aku yakin Asia tidak selemah yang kalian kira. Tapi dia mempunyai sebuah kelemahan, yaitu adiknya." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang pertemuan mereka tanpa izin.

"Iblis..." Ujar Freed yang menyadari bahwa tamu tidak diundang mereka adalah iblis dan dia pun mengarahkan **_Holy Sword_** miliknya pada iblis itu "Mau apa kau kemari? Apa kau ingin mati... Kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sekarang juga!!!"

"Dasar barbarian tidak tahu diuntung." Ucap iblis itu yang bisa menghindar dari serangan Freed "Aku berniat membantu kalian tapi ini bayaran dari kalian? Sungguh mengecewakan."

"Apa mau-mu kesini sebenarnya, Diadora Astaroth?" Tanya Kokabiel dengan tatapan menusuk pada iblis itu.

"Are, kau bisa mengenalku? Seperti yang diharapkan dari jendral malaikat jatuh." Balas Diadora yang seenaknya mengambil minuman dari salah satu malaikat jatuh disana dan membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh orang itu "Aku berniat membantumu mendapatkan [ **Twilight Healing** , Kokabiel."

"Tapi bantuanmu inj tidaklah gratis kan, adik **_Maou Beelzebub_**?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Diadora kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku menginginkan tubuh dia."

"Huh..."

"Setelah kau mengekstrak **_Sacred Gear_** itu dari Asia, otomatis dia akan mati kan?" Tanya Diadora yang dibalas oleh anggukan semua orang disana "Karena itulah aku menginginkan jasadnya, jadi aku bisa mereinkarnasikannya menjadi peerage-ku."

"Kau terlihat tertarik dengan Asia." Ucap Freed dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah iblis yang dia sembuhkan dan juga penyebab beberapa suster gereja diusir oleh **_Vatikan_**?"

"Kalau iya terus kenapa? Iblis itu mempunyai sifat yang terdiri dari 7 dosa besar yang salah satu-nya adalah **_Greed_** yaitu ketamakan. Tidak usah kaget dengan hal itu, **_Ex_** - ** _Exorcist_**. Aku tidak akan puas sampai seluruh peerage-ku terdiri dari suster-suster gereja yang fisik dan mentalnya hancur karena aku ufufufufu." Balas Diadora dan kemudian dia menatap Kokabiel dan berkata "Ingat perjanjian kita Kokabiel."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

- ** _Uzumaki_** - ** _Pendragon Residence_** , **_Japan_** -

"Huft, huft, huft..."

"Kau sudah mencapai batasmu ya Asia-chan?" Tanya Naruto Uzumaki pada anaknya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Istirahatlah kalau kau sudah kelelahan Asia-chan."

"Aku masih sanggup tou-chan."

Sedangkan sang ibu yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Mereka berdua itu... Sama-sama keras kepala saat berlatih.'

"Kaa-chan..."

"Ada apa Menma-kun?"

"Kenapa kau dan tou-chan tidak pernah melatihku? Aku kan ingin menjadi kuat seperti onee-chan."

Melihat putranya yang cemberut, Naruto pun menghampirinya dan berkata "Kenapa kau ingin sekali diajarkan bertarung, putraku?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungi tou-chan, kaa-chan dan onee-chan dengan kemampuanku." Jawab Menma dengan mantap.

Naruto pun memikirkan matang-magang keinginan anaknya dan kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah... Aku akan mengajarkanmu bertarung seperti kakakmu, Menma. Tapi kau harus berjanji sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan mengeluh karena menjadi kuat itu sulit dan membutuhkan banyak kerja keras."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Dan jangan gunakan kekuatan milikmu untuk kejahatan." Tambah Naruto dan melihat putra bungsunya mengangguk, dia pun berkata "Baiklah, pelajaran pertama. **_Chakra Control_**..."

"Eh!!! Sekarang juga, tou-chan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kapan lagi?"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu tou-chan. A-Aku belum siap."

"Tidak ada alasan..." Ucap Naruto yang mengangkat anaknya dan menaruhnya di bahunya.

"Kaa-chan!!! Onee-chan!!! To-Tolong aku!!!"

"Hihihihi..."

Mendengar tawa dari ibu dan kakaknya, Menma pun berteriak "Jangan tertawakan aku!!!"

- ** _Alliance of Mildia Headquarter_** , **_Japan_** -

"Rosemary-chan, kau bilang ada seorang pengguna chakra di sekolahmu?" Tanya seseorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan memakai topi dan attire seperti seorang sorcerer.

"Iya, dia sahabat baruku nenek. Namanya Asia, Asia Uzumaki-Pendragon." Balas Rosemary yang masih sibuk memakan kue tart stroberi miliknya.

'Uzumaki... Bukannya itu klan dari kekasih Minato-kun yang sebenarnya, kalau tidak salah Kushina namanya. Apa ayah atau ibu dari gadis bernama Asia ini adalah anak dari Minato-kun dan Kushina-san.' Batin nenek dari Rosemary yang bernama Eileen dan kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya 'Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu cuma kebetulan saja. Mungkin hanya marga-nya saja yang sama. Kalau Minato-kun benar menikah dengan Kushina-san... Seharusnya dia berada di **_Elemental Nation_** , bukan disini. Tidak mungkin gadis bernama Asia itu adalah sepupu dari Siegrain-kun dan Rosemary-chan.'

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa nenek?" Tanya Rosemary.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok cucuku." Jawab Eileen.

-Time skip-

Setelah Naruto mengajarkan putranya hal-hal basic yang dia butuhkan untuk menjadi seorang **_Shinobi_** , Naruto pun pergi berbelanja bersama dengan istrinya yaitu Arturia... Saat dalam perjalan pulang ke rumahnya, Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang dengan jubah bertudung merah dan membuat belanjaan orang itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sini aku bantu..."

Orang itu pun menggangguk dan setelah kantung belanjaannya di berikan oleh Naruto, dia pun mengambilnya dengan cepat dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu paman..."

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Naruto pun menatap istrinya yang terlihat shock karena sesuatu dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir "Kau kenapa, Altria-chan?"

"Gadis itu..." Ucap Arturia yang menunjuk sosok orang yang ditabrak Naruto tadi yang saat ini sudah menghilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang "Aku tidak sengaja melihat wajah gadis itu meskipun tudung kepalanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya Naruto-kun."

"Tapi kenapa hanya karena melihat wajah gadis itu kau bisa syok seperti itu, Altria-chan?"

"Wajah gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Asia-chan, Naruto-kun." Balas Arturia dan itu pun membuat Naruto terkejut 'Dan suaranya juga benar-benar mirip dengan Asia-chan, sebenarnya siapa dia?'

- ** _Unknown Place_** , **_Japan_** -

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dengan memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan jas berwarna hitam menatap seorang memakai jubah bertudung berwarna merah dengan memegang kantung belanjaan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat pucat?"

"Aku barusan bertemu dengan mereka paman."

"Kau bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya pemuda itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa dia mengetahui identitasmu? Kalau benar, akan terjadi paradox karena kejadian ini."

"Mereka belum mengetahuinya tapi kaa-chan hampir melihat wajahku barusan."

"Baguslah..." Balas pria itu kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lain kali hati-hati, Mordred."

"Aku mengerti paman Arthur."

Gadis itu kemudian membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang gadis yang agak mirip dengan Asia, keponakan dari pria bernama Arthur ini tapi bedanya gadis ini berambut pendek dan matanya berwarna hijau seperti ibunda dari Asia yang merupakan saudari kembarnya, Arturia.

Kemudian gadis bernama Modred itu menangis dan mulai memeluk Arthur "Aku merindukan mereka paman. Otou-san, okaa-san..."

"Aku tahu..."

Arthur pun mulai membalas pelukan Mordred dan menenangkannya. Di timeline ini, dia memang bukanlah keponakannya dan juga Le Fay, si bungsu dari ketiga bersaudara keluarga Pendragon... Tapi tetap saja Mordred juga sama seperti Asia dan Menma yang sama-sama lahir dari rahim kakak kembarnya dari benih yang sama yaitu berasal dari kakak iparnya dan melihatnya sedih seperti ini juga membuatnya sedih.

Dia dan Le Fay menemukan Mordred setelah dia memboikot dari grup **_Hero Faction_** dari **_Khaos Brigade_** setelah pemimpin mereka Cao-Cao menolak membantu dia dan adiknya mengambil pecahan pedang **_Excalibur_** dari fraksi malaikat di **_Vatikan_** yang dipinjamkan leluhurnya yaitu King Arthur Pendragon, raja dari Britain. Dia merasa fraksi malaikat sudah tidak punya hak lagi atas pedang itu karena ego mereka pedang yang dipinjamkan oleh leluhur mereka untuk membantu pertarungan mereka dalam **_Great War_** pecah menjadi 7 bagian dalam perang dan mereka juga membiarkan anak buah mereka membuang keponakannya dan kakak kembarnya yang merupakan penjaga dari pedang **_Excalibur_** di **_Vatikan_**.

Kembali soal Mordred... Saat menemukannya, dia dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan dan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu sampai dia sembuh total. Saat dia siuman dan menceritakan semua tentangnya pada dia dan Le Fay, mereka pun shock bukan main.

Menurut dia... Di dunianya, terjadi sesuatu yang sangat kacau. Ada seorang yang berakal gila dan membangkitkan eksistensi yang tidak kalah berbahayanya dari **_Great Red_** dan Ophis, **_Trihexa_**. Ketiga fraksi melawannya tapi mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dan satu persatu dari mereka pun tewas oleh **_Trihexa_** termasuk seseorang yang membangkitkannya. Sebuah fraksi baru yang terdiri dari manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan tidak biasa pun bersatu untuk mengalahkannya termasuk dia, kakaknya yaitu Arturia, Naruto dan Le Fay. Tapi itu bahkan masih belum cukup dan bahkan diaq dan Le Fay sekaligus sahabat kakak kembarnya Shirou dan Rin tewas di tangannya. Fraksi yang tinggal tersisa Arturia, Naruto dan putrinya pun memutuskan untuk mengirim putrinya ke masa lalu dan mencegah kebangkitan **_Trihexa_** tapi karena terbunuhnya Naruto dan Arturia... Mordred bukan terkirim ke masa lalu tapi sebuah masa yang dimana dia bukan terlahir dari Naruto dan Arturia melainkan sosok bernama Asia yang merupakan keponakannya yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Mordred tapi bedanya kalau Asia mempunyai mata berwarna biru seperti ayahnya dan rambutnya juga panjang seperti gaya rambut kakaknya yang sekarang sedangkan Mordred mempunyai mata berwarna hijau seperti kakaknya dan rambutnya juga pendek seperti gaya rambut kakaknya dulu.

"Onii-chan!!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mordred? Kenapa dia bisa menangis begitu?" Tanya seorang gadis belia berambut pirang berombak dengan mata berwarna biru yang memakai baju ala penyihir "Aku tahu kalau dia itu bukan Asia dan juga Menma tapi dia tetap keponakanmu juga tahu."

"Hei, jangan asal menyalahkanku begitu Le Fay." Balas Arthur yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Mordred dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mordred menangis bukan karena aku tapi karena dia tadi bertemu kakak dan suaminya tadi membuatnya teringat masa lalu-nya."

"Oh..."

Mordred kemudian menghapus air matanya dan mendekatkan kantung belanjaan yang di belikannya pada bibinya "Oh ya, ini pesananmu bibi."

"Terima kasih Mordred." Balas Le Fay yang mengambil kantung belanjaan itu dari Mordred dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Mordred..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa perlu aku dan Le Fay menyelamatkan Asia?"

"Itu tidak perlu paman."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau dimensiku dan dimensi ini berbeda tapi aku lumayan yakin kejadian yang sama akan terjadi."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin begitu?"

"Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, bahkan aku juga mati setelah [ **Twilight Healing** ] diambil dariku."

Arthur pun tersentak atas jawaban dari Mordred dan dia pun mulai mengerti kenapa Mordred tidak mempunyai [ **Twilight Healing** ] sama seperti Asia "Tapi kenapa kau masih hidup? Bukannya orang yang **_Sacred Gear_** -nya sudah diambil harusnya mati?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu." Jawab Mordred dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang aku tahu, otou-san yang membuatku hidup kembali tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku."

Mendengar itu Arthur pun agak terkejut mendengarkan kemampuan kakak iparnya itu 'Geez, sebenarnya kemampuan apa saja yang dimiliki kakak iparku itu sebenarnya?'

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Hei, Asia... Kau kenapa melamun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Gadis yang dimaksud pun segera terbuyar dari lamunannya dan dia pun berkata "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Rosemary. Hanya saja entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat yang tidak enak."

"Ehem, Asia-san, Rosemary-chan... Bisa kalian tidak berbincang-bincang dan fokus di kelas-ku?"

"Maaf, Lucy-sensei. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Balas Asia.

Sedangkan dengan Rosemary, dia pun mendengus dan berkata "Sigh, bibi Lucy ternyata galak juga saat sedang mengajar. Aku penasaran apa Igneel bisa tahan di kelas."

"Rosemary..."

"Maaf sensei, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Balas Rosemary yang ketakutan saat mendapatkan glare dari Lucy.

Sedangkan Igneel, melihat Rosemary dimarahi oleh ibu dari kakaknya itu pun membatin 'Dasar bodoh...'

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menghukummu untuk berdiri di depan kelas, Rosemary tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru hari ini."

"Murid baru..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa dia tampan / cantik?

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Diam!!!" Teriak Lucy yang menghela nafas dan mengutuk pelan kedua kakak iparnya yang seenaknya saja memberikan tugas menjadi guru di alademi yang dia ciptakan padahal mengurus anak perempuan satu-satunya dia dan Natsu saja sudah sulit karena sifat hiperaktif-nya apalagi mengurus anak-anak satu akademi "Silahkan masuk, murid baru."

Kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan berwarna mata coklat dan dia juga mengenakan seragam putih dengan lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang berwarna merah serta jangan lupa emblem **_Vermillion Academy_** yang berupa burung phoenix berwarna merah "Yo, perkenalkan... Namaku Issei Hyoudou tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Issei atau Ise, yoroshiku minna."

Selama pelajaran, Issei pun berhasil bersahabat dengan Asia, Rosemary, Igneel, Sylvia dan Roxanne. Dan kemudian setelah pelajaran usai, mereka pun istirahat bersama di kafetaria. Saat Issei duduk di bangkunya, seseorang pun menghampiri dia dan berteriak padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, kadal merah!!!"

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau juga sekolah disini Sa-chan. Seperti yang kau lihat aku bersekolah disini sekarang." Balas Issei memberikan senyuman pada sosok yang berteriak padanya barusan.

"Ano, jadi kau mengenal Hyoudou-san ya **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan?"

"Ya, begitulah." Balas **_Kuroyukihime_** dengan memberikan glare pada Issei "Dia itu murid ayahku."

"Oh..."

Kemudian **_Kuroyukihime_** pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento dan duduk di sebelah Igneel "Jadi, Dragneel-kun... Kau mau mencoba bento milikku?"

Mendengar itu, Sylvia pun menatap tajam **_Kuroyukihime_** dan bergumam 'Love Rival...'

Sedangkan dengan Igneel, dia pun membuka kotak bento milik **_Kuroyukihime_** dan dia pun berkata "Hmm... Aroma-nya terasa sekali, pasti enak. Apa bento ini buatanmu, **_Kuroyukihime_** -chan?"

Belum **_Kuroyukihime_** menjawab, Issei pun menjawab dengan isengnya "Itu bukan buatan dia, tapi buatan bibi Asuna. Kalau dia bisa memasak juga, levelnya belum sampai segitu."

 ** _Kuroyukihime_** pun menatap Issei dengan jengkel dan membuat yang lain mentertawakannya apalagi Sylvia yang paling puas melihat **_Kuroyukihime_** malu seperti itu tapi Igneel menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Tidak usah dipikirkan ** _Kuroyukihime_** -chan. Kalau kau terus berlatih dan bekerja keras, pasti masakanmu akan memiliki rasa yang sama bahkan lebih enak dari buatan ibumu."

"Arigatou, Dragneel-kun."

"Permisi, apa kami bertiga bisa bergabung?"

"Tentu saja Luna-senpai, lebih banyak lebih baik."

"Arigatou..."

Mereka semua pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan makan dan berbincang-bincang disana meskipun mereka tidak bisa membahas kekuatan mereka karena banyak siswa lain disana.

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

Setelah kegiatan sekolah mereka berhenti, Asia dan yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Asia makan-makan di restoran milik ibunya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat adiknya, Menma sedang bersama dengan seorang pria tua dengan pakaian yang terdiri dari mantel parit abu-abu pucat di atas kemeja putih dengan ascot yang serasi, celana dan sepatu hitam, sepasang sarung tangan hitam, dan topi fedora hitam.

"Onee-chan..."

"Jadi ini pemilik **_Sacred Gear_** [ **Twilight Healing** , Asia Uzumaki-Pendragon?"

"Menma!!!" Teriak Asia yang melihat adiknya yang terluka sana-sini dan kemudian dia menatap tajam pria yang menahan adiknya itu dan berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!!!"

"Aku hanya ingin membawanya untuk memancingmu tapi karena dia melawan, jangan salahkan aku jika dia aku perlakukan seperti ini." Balas orang itu dengan santai membuat Asia mengertakkan giginya dengan kesal "Tapi kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengembalikan adikmu ini hidup-hidup, jadi bagaimana?"

"Jangan harap!!!"

Di belakangnya, Rosemary telah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan sihir **_Requip_** miliknya, **_Kuroyukihime_** telah mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dan Issei telah mengeluarkan gauntlet merah [ **Boosted Gear** ] miliknya, dan yang lain telah bersiap mengeluarkan kemampuannya bahkan Siegrain hampir mengeluarkan **_True Heavenly Magic_** : **_Sema_** miliknya.

"Kekuatan kalian semua sungguh luar biasa tapi jangan macam-macam atau akan aku bunuh anak ini."

"Jangan!!!" Teriak Asia yang melihat pria itu mengeluarkan belati yang terbuat dari cahaya dan mendekatkannya pada leher adiknya "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu..."

"Asia!!! Apa yang kau katakan itu? Jangan bercanda!!! Kita semua bisa menyelamatkan adikmu."

Tapi Asia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia sangat menghargai bantuan Rosemary dan yang lain tapi dia tidak ingin ambil resiko karena nyawa adiknya berada di ujung tanduk 'Maafkan aku, minna...'

"Jadi kau serius untuk menukarkan dirimu demi adikmu?"

"Iya."

Pria itu pun melemparkan tubuh Menma dan Asia pun berhasil menangkapnya, kemudian dia memberikan Menma kepada Rosemary "Tolong sembuhkan adikku dan bawa dia pulang ke rumahku, Rosemary. Aku yakin ayah dan ibuku pasti saat ini sedang khawatir dengan keadaan adikku saat ini."

"Asia, kenapa?"

"Itu adalah tugasku sebagai kakak, yaitu melindungi adiknya." Jawab Asia yang teringat betapa gembiranya dirinya saat Menma lahir dan menjaga adiknya saat ayah dan ibunya tidak ada di rumah "Kalau kau, Igneel dan Sylvia terkena masalah seperti adikku pasti kakak kalian akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan kalian kan? Itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini."

Kemudian Asia pun pergi bersama dengan orang itu dan Rosemary berniat mengejarnya tapi Siegrain menghalanginya "Apa yang kau lakukan, onii-chan? Kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

"Kita semua ingin menyelamatkan Asia, tapi jangan gegabah Rosie. Kau dan yang lain bisa kehilangan nyawamu jika kita gegabah."

"Lalu kita harus melakukan apa?"

"Langkah pertama adalah kita harus membawa adik dari Asia ke bibi Wendy, jadi dia bisa mengobatinya lalu kita antar dia ke rumahnya dan lalu kita minta bantuan kedua orang tua Asia untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku cukup yakin dengan kekuatanku dan kita semua, tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada."

Kemudian setelah Siegrain membopong badan Menma, dia pun berkata "Kalau begitu kita bergerak."

"Yosh!!!"

-To Be Continued-

Pertapa Sedeng:

Mau gimana lagi, memang begitu ceritanya... Sasuke datang dalam akhir cerita dan membantu Naruto mengalahkan Big Bad.

Rain no Lancelot:

Tenang saja meskipun ada beberapa anggota fraksi manusia yang mempunyai dua pasangan kaya Natsu dan Kirito tapi Naruto bakal tetep single pair.

XXX Ghost XXX:

Untuk Naruto, single pair.

Firman Kyle Mazzini:

Memang iya.

Hikasya:

Itu Ophis, bocah loli yang ternyata merupakan naga dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas tapi entah kenapa kekuatannya menjadi finite setelah terkena kutukan Samael.

Deadly God:

Mungkin nanti akan terjadi.


End file.
